Of Tiaras and Coconuts
by theblindwriter95
Summary: *Alternative universe of Sofia the First and Neverland Pirates. After being taken from her home by Captain Hook for her amulet, a low in self esteem Sofia is saved by Jake and the others while slowly gaining confidence in herself. Cover art by and co author with hibiscuswolverine on Tumblr.
1. Chapter 1

Of Tiaras and Coconuts

Summary: *Alternative universe of Sofia the First and Neverland Pirates. After being taken from her home by Captain Hook for her amulet, a low in self esteem Sofia is saved by Jake and the others while slowly gaining confidence in herself.

Chapter One

"Sometimes I wish she would just disappear!"

Sofia gasped at her sister's words of frustration before biting her lip.

Princesses never cried over the littlest of things. They were only words. Amber didn't really mean it.

Sure she was strict with Sofia as of late but the proper image she wanted was too much for the eight-year-old, resulting in mistakes.

Or this time around a tea stained gown and Sofia having her head down in shame until Amber ran out of words to lecture her with.

Sofia tried her best for her sister in the hopes of getting in Amber's nicer side.

The older girl loved her very dearly. Sofia knew that to be true as a tear ran down her cheek.

They were just words. Amber would never want her to disappear.

Would she?

What on earth was Amber upset about this time? Surely Sofia did nothing wrong.

It was just a miss of the teacup. Besides Sofia knew Amber's gown would be clean again in a few days.

She laughed a little at getting upset over a few words.

Even if they did hurt.

At dinner that evening, Sofia found herself getting spooked by Roland's voice as she straightened herself.

"Yes your majesty?" Sofia asked softly.

"Dad sweetie," Roland said as gentle as ever with her.

"Right. I'm sorry."

Roland smiled sympathetically at Sofia before glaring at his oldest daughter. He knew how difficult transitioning into royal life was for Sofia but wouldn't tolerate the emotional abuse Amber had been flinging at her lately.

For one it lowered the innocent child's self esteem and willingness to hear the word Dad from Sofia's mouth instead of your majesty.

So after dinner Sofia, being crushed, went to bed early, trying to sleep away her step sister's words. But unknown to her, she would have an different unwanted threat that would want her amulet but this one came with a hook.

…

The Amulet of Avalor was supposedly rumored to be a rare piece of jewelry or so Captain James Hook thought.

Until seeing a sleeping child no less the age of the dastardly annoying Jake. She looked like she had been crying, stirring a little as she opened her innocent blue eyes.

"Who are you?" The girl asked sleepily, rubbing her eyes.

The hooked man gave her a wicked smile. "None of your concern, dearest. You're just coming with me for awhile."

Before she could react or even scream, the child felt herself being subdued before the next she knew, it was black.

The man ordered the rounder man beside him to get a move on before they got caught and with Sofia in hand they headed off into the second star to the right.

…

Sofia awoke hours later to the shrill of men off key singing.

She rubbed her head, groaning before seeing the hooked man she thought she had dreamed about.

If she had dreamed of him, she would've been in her normal routine of waking up, getting dressed, and laying low in Amber's presence in the hopes of not getting emotionally abused.

Unfortunately for her, this wasn't a dream world and it was the real world. The air was a mix of salt water and rotting fish. As she looked around at her surroundings, it became apparent that she was on some sort of ship, a pirate ship nonetheless. She heard footsteps coming toward her area as she tried to move away but found herself shackled to the floor.

"Well, if it isn't the wee-itty bitty princess. Did you enjoy ye slumber?" The hooked man asked.

Sofia couldn't speak so she shook her head.

For the less the man with the hook for a hand knew about her, the better.

Amber already claimed her as nothing but a rag doll commoner anyway behind Miranda's back.

The hooked man said nothing as he was eying her. Captain Hook could honestly care less about the puny girl for he was more interested in the amulet around her neck. He did little research but, from what he did gather, the Amulet of Avalor was powerful.

And that's what he wanted.

"You, state your name," He ordered, drawing a saber. "I won't ask ye twice."

"Princess Sofia of Enchancia," Sofia replied with the tone Amber had taught her to introduce herself in.

Though she didn't feel confident.

"Sir," she added, kicking herself for forgetting it.

Amber would've slapped her for forgetting it.

The man nodded. He kinda figured it would be rude not to introduce himself.

"Well... punt Sofia, ye be in the presence of James Bartholomew Hook. That be Captain Hook to you."

He aimed his saber at her amulet, taking the tip of her necklace with it.

"Hey! That's mine! My dad gave it to me!" Sofia yelled, her concealed anger showing a little.

The one time she muttered the uncanny word and Roland wasn't around to hear it.

Hook said nothing as he brought up the sword letting the amulet loose and cutting a little of Sofia's jaw in the process.

"Well too bad deary," he told her, picking up the amulet and examining it. "Now that I have what I wanted, ye will be croc food."

Croc food?

Out of all the things she had experienced since her mother had gotten remarried, dying wasn't one of them as she felt her blood sting.

Maybe she could make a bribe with Hook. She'd done it with Amber lots of times before.

"M-Mr. Hook please!" Sofia stammered. "Spare me, I'll do whatever you ask!"

The captain stopped to think. Should he?

"What poor excuse! Besides there's already a puny girl around this blasted place. I don't need to see two running around here."

Placing his sword back, he grabbed the child by her hair, pulling her along.

Sofia felt humiliated. The treatment she was getting was topping Amber's by a hundred percent.

Plus being in her nightclothes through her ordeal was just as worse, having her bite her lip at the pain her scalp was bringing.

It was bright outside, although she didn't know if it was afternoon or morning. The salty air hit her hard, as well as her head as Hook dropped her.

She moaned, trying to keep herself together. Amber already thought of her as weak back home.

She didn't need Hook, who could honestly do whatever he wanted with her at this point, to see her that way too but was unfortunate as a stray tear went down her cheek.

Hook noticed the child's tear as he howled out a laugh. "Why are ye crying? Don't cry ur will only hurt for a sec. If you're lucky, he'll swallow ye whole!"

Sofia felt herself being lift up by a round man with a red cap and tied to an anchor.

Was this her end?

Or maybe not, hearing a boy her age from the distance.

He almost reminded her of James back home.

She softly cried again at the thought of her step brother. He, her mother, and his majesty had to be missing her.

Although watery she opened her eyes to see three colors? They looked liked blobs due to her tears.

Blobs with legs and arms.

One blob had pigtails.

Wait why were her cheeks red? That never happened before. Was it the pigtailed blob making her red or the heat?

The pink blob was coming closer as she could see the blue and red one fighting off what she assumed to be Hook.

"Hey," the pink blob asked. "Are you alright?"

Sofia erupted into a loud sob, nearly flinching at the sight of the pink blob.

After nearly dying twice, trust wasn't something she was looking for at the moment.

She wanted food, water, and privacy to relieve herself.

Most of all, Sofia just wanted her family again.

"Ok that's a no.." the pink blob told herself, untying the sobbing girl who immediately latched onto her. The pink blob didn't expect her to heavy or sorta tall for that matter as she staggered back, awkwardly patting the crying princess. "There.. there.."

The princess' sobs turned to hiccups as the pink blob noticed dry blood.

Hook actually harmed a child.

The pink blob felt sick, seeing the princess step back from her and shake either in fear or being close to humiliation by ruining her nightclothes.

And by the distraught look on her face, it seemed to be humiliation with the hiccups returning to soft sobs.

…

That was not how Izzy imagined her day being, gently stroking the hair of the sobbing princess.

She put a soft smile on her face. "Yay hey, don't cry." Izzy looked around and found a small white cloth. It looked big enough as she draped the princess in it. "There. I promise we'll get your fancy dress cleaned. Pirate's honor."

"It was my nightclothes," the princess spoke, her voice soft.

Izzy blushed, although she knew the girl was in distraught, she tried to brush off her blushing as the heat.

"Oh. It's really pretty! If you come with me, we can get you fixed up!"

She placed her hand on the princess' cheek, wiping away some of the tears to see her cut more clearly.

She grimaced at the cut in the realization that Hook had used his sword. Jake wasn't gonna be happy about that.

"I'm Sofia," the girl introduced shyly. "I'm um sorry about the crying. I try not too. My sister Amber says it's improper but she's said much worse. I have trouble with trust because of her."

"It's ok. We all cry sometimes," Izzy told her. "I'm Izzy. Pleasure to meet you Sofia!"

"Pleasure to meet you too Izzy."

Sofia took a deep breath and relaxed as Izzy took the hint not to ask, already hating this Amber girl despite never meeting her.

No wonder Sofia looked pitiful and shy. She almost considered her a mute before hearing her voice.

Amber probably never let her speak on her own much.

"Izzy! Did you get her?" Jake shouted from across the deck.

Now that her vision was clearer, Sofia noticed that "Jake" was about her age.

"Yeah, she's just a bit shaken but we need to leave now!" Izzy told him as she grabbed Sofia's arm "Look, I know you aren't in the best state but, right now you gotta come with me ok?"

Sofia nodded softly, noticing another boy. He looked a little chubby.

"Is she a mute?" The chubby boy asked.

"No Cubby. Sofia's not a mute," Izzy sighed. "She just doesn't speak much. Let's just get her cleaned up. And I guess that jewel Jake's holding we'll give to her later."

Sofia kept the cloth wrapped closely to her body for she didn't know these "Pirates" or whoever these bands of kids were..

Although she did miss home, Amber's cold words were not missed.

…

"Sofia, I... No. That's not right. I've hurt her too much to even come up with a decent apology."

Amber sighed, opening the door to her sister's room.

It was quiet but Amber was used to that. Sofia was always quiet as a mouse, only speaking when spoken too.

That was her fault for that. Scolding the former commoner many times since her arrival to the castle.

At least she respected Miranda surprisingly.

"I hope you're coming up with something to say to your sister as soon as she returns home," Her father said, coming up behind her,

The castle was quiet as it pained Roland to see Miranda in distraught, Although he knew she respected Amber and James, they could never replace the love she had for her only daughter.

"You didn't know about Sof?" James asked his twin. His eyebrows narrowed in anger. "Oh I don't know why I'm even asking you that! You humiliated her during her welcome ball. She was so excited and happy and a chatterbox."

"I REALIZED I SCREWED UP OK!?" Amber shouted in frustration. "You don't think I feel remorse?! The pressure of all of you breathing down my neck?!"

"Amber, calm down. We know you feel remorse. You haven't shown Sofia it at all."

"And she became a mute I know. But she's not here and there's no doubt she'll hate me if she does come back."

"Well if she doesn't come back then what's going to happen to our step mom? Amber that was her only child and now she gone! How do you think she feels?!" Her twin yelled.

Amber had immediately shut herself up. Her problem was just childish compared to Miranda's.

Sofia could be hurt or dead or cold or hungry wherever she was and all Amber wished was for her to disappear.

Well she got her wish.

If only she could reverse time, oh how different things would be.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Are you sure she's not a mute?"

She knew Cubby wasn't trying to be mean but it was still annoying as Izzy gently took Sofia's hand.

The princess looked so baffled by the gesture but seemed relaxed, trying to cover herself as what was wrapped around her nude body wasn't holding on.

Sofia blushed rapidly in embarrassment, giving Izzy a pleading look to venture away from Jake and Cubby.

"Cubby why don't you go with Jake?" Izzy told the smaller boy. "He needs help with taunting Hook or something.."

She nodded over to the captains who appeared to be bickering with one another.

Cubby could see the look of "Go away" on her face, and reluctantly went away.

"You seemed to want Chubby to go away quickly," Sofia muttered once it was just the two of them.

"Cubby. And yes I did. The cloth wrapped around you won't last all day."

"I know how to sew. I'll um think of something."

"You better think of something fast," Izzy told her, guiding her over to the railing. Over that railing was another ship a lot smaller and it ding to the two girls. "Ahoy Bucky!"

"You named a ship?" Sofia giggled.

Izzy smiled at the giggle. It was sweet and innocent.

"Well that it's name. Peter gave it to us," Izzy told her. "But now we gotta jump so we can get you a new outfit."

Sofia took a deep breath. She hadn't exactly jumped from a ship before but took Izzy's word for it.

Aboard Bucky (she still couldn't believe a ship being named something normal) and glanced around the unfamiliar surroundings, Sofia spotted some purple fabric and some flowers.

If she was lucky, maybe she could make her gown from back home if not shorter.

"So how did you get here? Where did you come from? Sofia right?" Izzy asked the girl as she noticed her gathering up some items.

"Right," Sofia said, placing the items on a table. "I don't really know how I got here if I'm honest. All I know is I went to sleep last night, got woken up by Captain Hook, and woke up chained to a ship. I'm from Enchancia, a kingdom that's miles away from here. I wasn't having the greatest day ever yesterday anyway."

"Because of this Amber girl?"

"She's my sister. Mom got remarried to the king, her dad, and Amber well.."

"You're rubbing your arm," Izzy noticed in concern. "Did she hurt you?"

"Oh it's just a small burn of tea from yesterday. I did something to upset her as usual. It at least explains to Chubby why I'm a 'mute'," Sofia smiled uneasily.

Izzy raised her eyebrow in concern. Was this girl really ok? She went to the back for a moment coming back with a first aid kit in tow.

"Come here," Izzy gestured her over. "I'll treat you as we wouldn't want you to get an infection. You're too pretty for that."

The young princess felt her cheeks flush at the compliment. She didn't really know how to react as she followed the girl's order.

"And while we're at it, we can treat your jaw. I promise I'll be gentle. If you have anymore cuts I can treat them if you want."

"Alright. I won't flinch. Mom and I were commoners before she married the king. I helped her make shoes and sometimes I would get pricked by some of the sewing needles. Though those are easy scrapes compared to a tea burn and a tiara scratch on my lower back," Sofia blushed, realizing what she was saying. "Amber's gonna kill me. I wasn't supposed to say anything. She made me promise the first time after a punch in the stomach when Mom and his majesty wasn't looking."

"Was this before or after your mom got remarried?" Izzy wondered in concern.

"After. During my welcome ball, Amber humiliated me."

"Should I know what she did?"

Sofia wanted to say something, but if Izzy were to confront Amber she would surely be dead.

"No. It's fine. I'm sorry. Just ignore what you heard," the princess choked out, tears forming in her eyes. She shook them away. Amber wasn't there. She could tell a little bit. "His majesty, well I called him Dad then. He and I had the first dance together just as planned. I was a good dancer but Amber seemed to be jealous of me. I got the attention and popularity of the night."

"So you think she might jealous of you?" Izzy asked,.

She felt this all the time though she knew Jake and Cubby would care less so she often bottled up her feelings for her only venting space was her diary. But right now wouldn't be the time to vent to the other girl as she continued to listen.

"Jealous is a strong word. Amber hated me. Her brother James treated me with kindness the moment we met but she... Sometimes she can be nice. Just not the night of my welcome ball. I still remember her on one of the ballroom balconies after we had our family dance and wondered what she was doing before feeling something wet all over me."

"Water I assume?"

Sofia wore a weak smile, "Yeah. Water."

Izzy's eyebrows arched in full concern, trying not to express her horrified expression. "It doesn't sound like Enchancia is a good place for anyone. Maybe it was best that you left that abusive situation."

"I'm happy to be out of there too in a way but dukes and duchesses weren't supposed to laugh but they did. So did everyone else minus my family and the staff. I was soaked, cold, and felt betrayed by someone I was excited to be sisters with. I glanced at Amber with tears flowing in my eyes and couldn't say a thing."

"So why don't you talk much? Express yourself more? Call his majesty Dad anymore? Is it because of her?"

"Pretty much. But I wonder how my family feels without me being there. As much as I wanna think about it, all I can see is Amber," Sofia told the girl.

"I'm sure they miss you. Especially your mom," Izzy assured her. "Though we don't have parents on Neverland."

"Oh. Well being here is better than being back home. I'm usually not this talkative because Amber only allows me to speak if spoken to."

"I figured that much. Is this your first time actually telling someone about Amber?"

"Yes. The staff won't take me seriously as they're used to her mean ways. I can't tell my dad. I'm only his stepdaughter after all and he'll probably take her word over mine. So I mostly just bottled it up and kept quiet," Sofia told the girl.

"So, what made you think I was trustworthy of hearing this? For all you know I could be a assassin!" Izzy exclaimed, quickly pressing down the cotton soaked alcohol onto the burn causing Sofia to squeal in pain.

"I—I thought I could trust you."

"Well you're lucky Jake, Cubby, and I are good people."

Sofia squealed again at the pain, thankful that it didn't bring tears to her eyes like it had done the previous day.

…

After some time, the boys came back to check up on the girls.

"Izzy, is she going to be alright?" Jake asked with concern.

Izzy nodded."Yeah, she's going to be alright. It's just minor cuts and scrapes but we need to take it easy on her. She's been through a lot."

Jake glanced at the napping princess before turning back to his best mate.

"Did she just pass out like that?"

"Not exactly. I cleaned her up and she sewed herself a dress then passed out."

"She looks so small," Cubby muttered, holding up a broken clasp. "Jake and I managed to get something called a amulet of Avalor back from Hook but.."

"It's broken and we tried to fix it but the amulet refuses to get back together. It's like there's a spell on it or something. So what do we tell her?" Jake asked.

"We should tell her later but for now let her rest," Izzy answered, shrugging her shoulders in response.

They let her sleep for a few hours until Cubby's cooking had woken up the napping princess.

"My amulet!" Sofia squealed upon seeing the piece of jewelry. "Why is it broken? His majesty gave to to me as a welcome to the family gift."

"Well, uh we tried to fix it," Jake told her. "But it refused to cooperate so we can't do anything about it Sofia. Sorry."

The princess look devastated as she began to panic inside. Izzy took notice of the look on Sofia's face.

"Hey, why don't you come sit down and eat? You look famished," Izzy suggested with a smile. "We know it's probably not as fancy as what you have back in Enchancia—"

"I'm sure she doesn't care about that," Cubby interrupted apologetically. "Sofia looks like someone we can trust. What do you think Jake?"

"Well she has nowhere else to go so you're stuck with us. I'm Jake and I'm sure you met with Izzy and Cubby already," Jake introduced, giving Sofia a gentle smile.

"I have," Sofia muttered softly, glancing at Cubby. "But I'm not a mute. I've just been through a lot though the bandages make that obvious."

"Give him a break, he doesn't know much," Izzy said as Cubby blew a raspberry. "So, Sofia, what else do royals like yourself like to do?"

"Well I like dancing and the outdoors and exploring. It used to be tea parties but Amber ruined that for me."

"Well we can explore the island once you're up to it."

The princess smiled. This wasn't bad. They weren't as bad as her history book or James described them to be well there was Hook but he was a minor issue.

"Now come, come sit! We're cooking up Burbon Chicken!" Cubby cheered.

…

"For someone who treated her poorly, you seem to care for her now that she's gone."

Amber looked up from her diary and glanced at her twin with a sigh.

"You don't have to remind me," Amber scoffed.

"Yeah well I was the one who had to comfort her after your stunt at her welcome ball. Just when I thought you had gotten along with her because you taught her to waltz after ruining her chance the first time with Cedric's trick shoes, you humiliated Sof in front of everyone! Hildegard still won't shut up about it!" James growled. "You put on a nice sister act for the public but abuse Sofia in private!"

"You take that back! I was simply teaching Sofia how to be a woman!"

"How to be a woman huh? What does throwing 'water' on our sister at her welcome ball and then you burning her with tea result in womanhood huh?! HOW IS THAT TEACHING HER TO BE A WOMAN?!"

"How do you know about the tea?!" Amber gasped.

"Sofia's cries are always loud. If she's not quiet and even speaking softly like our friend Vivian used to, it's crying," James sighed. "Whoever Sof comes back with, I don't even care if it's a pirate, they'll be more furious than I am."

"Y-You think that person will be out to get me?! N-Nonsense! Daddy would never let anyone harm me!"

"And I won't," Roland assured, hearing the twins' conversation. "I would do anything to protect you two and Sofia. And whether you like it or not, she's family. Has been since the day I married her mother."

Amber, said nothing. What could she say? She just prayed to the heavens that Sofia was in safe hands and whoever was with her was treating her with care. And that they weren't pirates.

And if she came back, it was time to treat her nicer.

Sofia was only eight after all while she and James were a year older, having Amber frown at herself for the wrongdoings but wouldn't fully admit it to the public.

Yet.

But if her sister never returned or worse showed up dead, she would never forgive herself.

…

"Hey yay. What are you doing out here?"

It was starting to become night time as Sofia glanced at Izzy.

She had been taking it easy as promised to the boys ever since lunch had ended after complicating Cubby on whatever Burbon Chicken was, sneaking out when they weren't looking.

It felt wrong to perform the act but the princess couldn't resist. Just sitting in the sand while warm in her homemade dress made Sofia feel at ease.

"I'm just relaxing that's all. It's really pretty here," Sofia told Izzy as she looked out into the orange and purple gradient sky.

Due to her being in the castle and being busy with homework and such, she never had time to look into the sky like she did when she was a commoner.

"Yeah, Sometimes if you come out here, you can see stars shooting across the sky. It's really beautiful," Izzy smiled as she next to her.

"Usually it'd be dinner by now. Afterwards Violet, one of the maids, would bathe me and then I was usually left alone until bed. Sometimes I would visit James in his room, trying to avoid Amber all together but usually I just stayed in my room. We could go outside at night but I didn't want Mom or his majesty or our steward Baileywick to ask any questions about why I have a bruise somewhere."

"Amber never hit you at night?"

"Not really. She always claimed she needed her beauty sleep and her bedtime was at eight so I was safe from her until the morning time," The princess replied. "Seeing that you three live in tight quarters with one another do you guys often bicker?"

"Depends. Jake and Cubby respect my privacy and I respect theirs," Izzy smiled, shrugging her shoulders. "Just don't wake Jake in the middle of the night."

"He's a grouchy pants?"

"Grouchy pirate is more like it!"

Sofia blushed at Izzy's laugh, at how nice it was.

Izzy took notice of her blushing and giggled as she leaned in closer, feeling her own cheeks flush. "You know, you're really cute."

"Me?" Sofia asked in surprise, turning crimson. "I don't think so."

"No. That's Amber talking. What do you think?"

"I feel weird. I've never had a crush before."

"Neither have I," Izzy replied. "But Sofia you gotta let Amber go. She can't hurt you here, I promise I won't let her hurt you." With that she grabbed Sofia's hand and kissed her palm as she shot her a look. "That's my personal promise."

Sofia's face was fully red as she remembered her mother feeling the way she was after leaving the castle from delivering Roland his slippers.

Of course Miranda didn't say she was in love so the young princess didn't get it at the time.

Now she did, seeing something made of flowers and sticks behind Izzy's back.

A tiara?

"Izzy you got something to show me?" She asked, her heart was already overwhelmed with feels.

The pirate girl looked away, letting go of the princess' hand. "Maybe..."

"What is it?"

"Well I made it today while you were resting and the boys watched you. I thought I make you something to make you feel more at home." Izzy revealed a crown made of sticks and twigs along with vines. As for the jewels, it was lilies. "I only give lilies to my absolute best mates."

"You think I'm a best mate?" Sofia choked, feeling tears in her eyes. "Izzy, it's only been not even a day yet since we meet."

"But you two seem to be getting along," Jake added, startling them both.

"Did you hear everything?"

"I saw you kiss her hand Izzy. You both need to knock off whatever's going on here. Because of this, Sofia will be taking your bed."

Sofia shook her head. It felt out of place and disrespectful to Izzy, her only friend since her arrival that she couldn't remember.

For a boy her age and with how polite and gentle he had been earlier, Jake certainly wasn't acting that way at the moment.

"She wasn't doing anything wrong!" Sofia protested, dusting sand off her dress.

"No, Sofia it's ok. Jake's just upset that he didn't spend any time with you," Izzy teased a smile, and then Sofia felt a quick peck on her lips. "Or that he didn't get to kiss you first."

The two kids saw as he walked away back to the hideout. Silence filled the air.

What just happened?

The only sound Sofia heard afterwards was Izzy humming as the homemade tiara was placed on her head.

Maybe she should spent time with Jake tomorrow morning. She rather him be the boy she met upon her rescue from Captain Hook than a male Amber.

"Jake could I hang out with you tomorrow?" Sofia asked upon returning to the hideout. "I don't know much about Neverland, and I could use a guide."

"Of course Sofia," Jake smiled as he straightened himself. "But I apologize for how I acted. Izzy's always wanted a girl to be friends with and I couldn't see anyone else but you."

"Thank you. For a moment you almost reminded me of Amber. I guess Izzy told you?"

"During your nap. She wasn't kidding when she said you've been through a lot. But we as a trio, to the best of our abilities, will make you feel comfortable here. It's not the best but we make it work. Do you trust us?"

His green eyes looked into hers to find any hesitation.

Sofia nodded, not hesitating as some tears came to her eyes.

Boy was Jake reminding her of James at the moment.

"Where are my nightclothes?" The princess asked, nearly embarrassed.

"I'll show you and don't worry they've been washed in clear ocean waves and dried with the warm breeze," Jake assured, taking her hand.

Sofia almost flinched at his touch as a stray tear went down her cheek.

The princess followed him pass their bedroom to another bedroom down the hall. It was a decent size with a lot of things Sofia didn't expect to see within a pirate hideout owned by kids around her age. Her nightgown was folded neatly on top her current bed.

"This will be your room. The bathroom is towards our room and if you get thirsty at night, just head to the kitchen."

"Thank you. I just thought—"

"All pirates were dirty, rotten bad guys?" Jake interrupted with a laugh. "You're not the first to assume that and you won't be the last." He gently squeezed her hand. "If you need anyone of us during the night, just shake us awake."

"I thought Izzy said you didn't like being woken up in the middle of the night," Sofia frowned.

"Well, after what Izzy told me, I'll try not to be too grouchy. I'm sorry if I am. Just get some rest. You had a big adventure today. It's no good if a pirate is grouchy in the morning!"

He beamed at her giggling. She wasn't fully there yet and Peter would no doubt be furious with Amber for her actions if he ever got a chance to meet Sofia before Jake found himself giving her a peck on the cheek.

Almost like a big brother would.

Maybe having another girl in the crew, and one to protect for that matter, wouldn't be as horrible as he thought it would be.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

It was evening time now. The twilight sky of before was taken over by the night sky with the moon high up shining, emitting a soft glow.

The young princess watched the moon from her bed as it slowly warped into her sister's face.

She had to blink twice for reassurance that she wasn't seeing things.

Her sister's innocent face glared at her as Amber held back tears.

She wasn't a crier. The moon was only turning into her sister because of guilt.

Not because she missed Sofia.

"Stupid Sofia," She mumbled, turning away from the balcony's windows. Amber shut her eyes tightly as a tear silently rolled down her cheek. "It's not like I miss you or anything. You were just annoying me, always wanting to be together."

Some more tears went down her cheek as Amber wiped them away.

Man did she hate unwanted guilt.

The moon's soft glow felt like a sharp glare of everyone's eyes, staring straight at her as if she was guilty. No it wasn't her fault at all. Miranda obviously had a husband since Sofia was alive. Where was he?

Oh yeah. Now she remembered.

Sofia didn't know her birth father as he died at sea when she was only a year old.

Amber grew up without a mom for nine years so she wasn't sympathetic.

"Oh, Daddy why did you have to fall in love with Miranda? Why?" It was the only question that Amber had in her as she drifted slowly to sleep. "Why?"

…

Sofia tossed and turned restlessly as her mind wandered back to the tea incident.

Amber was teaching her to be a woman again which to her hadn't made any sense, recalling the deep breath she had taken before seeing the teacup in front of her.

If she did incredible, Amber would be nice. Maybe even stop her abuse.

The girl couldn't do anything about the tea incident now, the scar was there but at least now there was a pretty bandaid over it.

At least she was away from no more abuse..

For now.

But the one thought that always came up in her mind was how was Enchancia without her?

Sofia shot her eyes open, the mattress around her cheek was soaked a little. She must've been crying, hoping the crew didn't hear her as she wouldn't want to wake them up.

Especially not Jake.

Having no idea what time it was, Sofia went back to sleep again.

"What do you think you were doing?"

Amber's voice of frustration was the first thing to come back to her as Sofia clasped her amulet close.

"Pouring the tea like you told me too," Sofia muttered, biting her lip.

"You missed," Amber scoffed.

"Missed what? If it's the teacup, it was an accident!"

"A woman is not supposed to miss the cup Sofia! God do commoners know anything about manners?!" Amber, sharply responded.

"We didn't have the fanciest of cups Amber." Sofia told her, gritting her teeth slightly.

Amber glared at Sofia, her hand gripping the pot and before she knew it, hot tea was splashed on the floor and smirked at Sofia's screams of agony.

"Oops. Sorry not sorry commoner."

Sofia squeezed her eyes shut as she felt the tea burn on her arm.

No crying. Amber hated crying.

"It hurts," Sofia squeaked.

"So? I better not see a tear!" Amber shrieked, looking in Sofia's face closely. "You know what happens what I see a tear sister dear."

Sofia nodded silently, thankful that the last tiara scratch Amber had given her had already healed by that point.

But the tea coming in contact with her flesh was becoming too much.

A tear went down her cheek as Sofia tried to wipe it away before her sister could notice.

But Amber had eyes like a hawk and did notice.

"Sofia..." Her sister taunted, looking down on her. "How many times do I have to tell you?" Amber grapped the child by her hair, forcing her sister to look into her eyes. "You know I don't like to see tears."

"I know," Sofia sniffed. She gulped as Amber loosened her hair. "You're gonna get one of your tiaras are you?"

"Correct. For a commoner, you're learning well. Your dress and undershirt should be off by the time I come back. We wouldn't want Miranda or Daddy to find out do we? It's bad enough James knows but that's only because you just couldn't keep your mouth shut."

After Amber left, Sofia broke down into tears. She didn't know whether to comply with Amber or to run as fast as she could. So she just froze in place, crying hysterically in the hopes someone would hear her cries.

"Come on Sofia do something! Maybe hide somewhere?" She told herself, wiping away her tears.

Amber couldn't find— wait it was her room they were having tea in. She could find her easily.

Sofia whimpered in defeat, hearing Amber humming gleefully. The last thing she wanted was her clothes ripped again.

"Sofia! Are you done?!" She called, slamming open the doors. And to her delight, the timid girl was in her undergarments.

"Y-Yes," Sofia stuttered nervously, seeing Amber's tiara."W-Wh-Where did you get that one?"

The tiara was gorgeous to say the least until it touched her skin.

"Oh, this? This was a gift! It's for the beach."

The tiara had a shell in the middle with a rhinestone engraved in it. Shells and rhinestones were across the chain  
lapping over one another in an elegant way.

The moment the tiara was in her skin, Sofia screamed.

And awoken from the memory screaming.

The screaming then turned into sobbing as she tried to wipe away the tears and calm herself down.

But it didn't seem to work as through blurry eyes, she saw Jake with a sword.

"Where are you? Whoever made the princess scream, show yourself!" Jake demanded before dropping his sword and seeing her sobbing. "Shush, you're alright princess."

He pulled her into a hug as she could hear the tiredness in his voice and the concern voice of Izzy's.

"Jake, is everything alright?" Izzy asked with a dagger in hand.

"The princess started crying. But man can she scream!"

"With Amber's abuse, Sofia's probably trained herself to scream like that."

Sofia immediately started sobbing hysterically at the mention of her sister. Why did she had to have that memory? Why?!

"ISABELLE!" Jake shouted in a whisper.

"Sorry," Izzy mumbled.

Jake only called her Isabelle if he was serious as Sofia's sobs of hysterics settled down to sniffles.

Glancing at her closely, Izzy could see that the hapless girl was a mess. Even worse than Cubby after a nightmare.

Izzy could also see the tired plastered on his face and a grouchy leader didn't make for a good day. "Hey, Jake why don't I try and calm her down? I could stay with her to ensure she won't cry again."

Jake looked at her, "You promise not to say HER name?"

"Sure."

"Great. See you two in the morning Izz."

He left the two girls alone as Izzy climbed into Sofia's bed. She was used to doing the action with Cubby whenever he had the occasional Captain Hook or monster nightmare.

But with a pretty girl? This was a whole new experience as she stroked Sofia's hair.

"I hate tea," Sofia spoke suddenly, her voice hoarse from sobbing. "I hate Amber's punishments when I don't listen. The tiara I thought was bad but I remembered that she locked me in a closet once. On my first day in the castle too."

"Sofia, listen to me," Izzy started, "Amber isn't here. I don't want you to think of Amber or mention her name ok? You're on like a vacation of some sort and when you're on vacation, you don't think about your problems. So I don't want you to think or speak her name.." The tone in Izzy's voice was serious. "I know it's gonna be difficult as you have trauma from the experiences she's given you but here you're safe."

"I'm safe," Sofia echoed, hugging her legs.

"Yeah, you're safe," Izzy repeated, as she glanced over at the clock. it was one thirty in the morning. She would definitely be kicking herself tomorrow before noticing that Sofia still looked uneasy. "Do you wanna hug or cuddle Sofia?"

Sofia blinked, caught off guard by the question as she felt Izzy's skin against hers.

She felt warm and beautiful, not damaged and ugly like the princess was.

Sofia could feel herself warming up as her cheeks flushed. So much so that she couldn't answer. "Um. Oh this feels nice."

She found herself falling asleep in Izzy's arms, feeling safe for the first time in forever.

And didn't dream of Amber for once.

The pirate girl sighed in relief, finally she was asleep. The girl's body was warm it felt nice as she could even hear Sofia's soft snoring. It was cute. How could Amber hurt an innocent girl like her?

…

"Wake up sleepyheads!"

Cubby was rather energetic in the morning so to speak as he watched Izzy and Sofia wake up.

Have they been there all night?

Sofia was the first one out of bed and immediately ran to the bathroom as the pirate girl glared at the younger child.

"We had a rough night last night," Izzy explained gently, fixing Cubby's shirt. "But Sofia's gonna be fine."

Cubby raised an eyebrow. "You mean y'all kissed?!"

Izzy blushed furiously as she pulled at his vest.

"No! Cubby!"

She walked off towards the kitchen as Cubby's snickers followed behind her.

Immature. That was he all was.

But he was the youngest and his cooking could get Izzy to easily forgive him.

The two were greeted by a semi tired Jake, eating cereal. "Hey, guys. Izzy how did Sofia do?"

"It was one thirty by the time she fell asleep but she didn't wake up again which was great," Izzy replied, yawning a little.

"I slept well for the first time in weeks," Sofia smiled before heading towards her room.

"We eat first then get ready," Cubby interrupted, blocking her way.

"But you're ready."

"I like getting up early. It's better than getting woken up by somebody else."

"Uh huh." Sofia didn't know if that was an insult or a thing that he actually liked to do.

"So what did you two do last night?" Cubby asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"We just hugged. That's it. I'm sorry if I can't get through nightmares about my past as easily as the three of you can."

There was silence around the table as Jake stood up. To Sofia's relief, he wasn't upset and only smiled sympathetically.

"Well you seemed pretty refreshed this morning," Jake told her with a smile while she noticed Izzy's head was down, her eyes closed. Probably trying to rest.

"Y-yeah. What's for breakfast this morning?" Sofia asked shyly.

She normally wasn't a shy type of person but she was used to locking herself in her room in the morning with Baileywick bringing up her breakfast just so she could avoid Amber.

But in Neverland, she didn't have to do that and was embarrassed by waking almost everyone up.

"Just some pancakes, bacon, and eggs or if you're like Jake, cereal," Cubby told her handing her a plate. "Hope you're not picky. It's not the fanciest but it's food. So dig in!"

Sofia smiled. This was exactly what she needed. No Amber, no royal officials, no school. Just herself and these pirates.

"So a question for your highness," Jake started. "How do you feel about adventures and pirates?" He noticed Sofia's uneasy look. "We understand if you don't trust us."

"I do!" Sofia laughed. "I trusted you since you saved me from Captain Hook! And adventures I love them! It's just it's been awhile."

"You like adventure? That's great!"

"How do you feel about mermaids?" Cubby asked.

"I haven't seen one," Sofia confessed. "I've read about them but been told that they're not real."

"Well the mermaids at Mermaid Lagoon is friendly! Except for some."

"What do you mean?"

"They get jealous of prettier girls," Izzy explained, squeezing Sofia's hand. "You look like you can't swim well."

Sofia gasped, offended. "You don't know what I'm capable of for all you know I can swim!"

"You were quick to react! I guess we'll see once we get to Mermaid Lagoon."

Jake smiled with glee, "Great! On today's adventure we can show you around Neverland! Are you near a tropical island Sofia?"

Sofia shook her head.

She never asked Roland before she was abducted.

And while she could swim, Miranda never had let her go alone because she was weak in the sport.

"Don't worry we'll catch you if you fall or if you drown we'll save you. Don't worry, " Jake reassured her.

"Let's not go crazy Jake. She's doesn't seem the sturdy type," Izzy told him as she eyed Sofia.

As breakfast ended and Sofia was getting ready, the pirate girl gave her an apologetic smile for her actions before handing her some shoes.

"Are these pirate boots?" Sofia asked, looking over the shoes for their design.

Miranda taught her well.

"Is something wrong?"

"You told me Neverland was a vacation. I haven't been without shoes since I was really little."

"You're going to sit here and tell me you're not going to wear these?!" Izzy asked. "Sofia, you'll need these trust me. Cuz when you cut your foot open or step on something sharp, I'll leave medical work to these two and they're not at it."

Jake elbowed Izzy as she gave him a sympathetic smile.

"Are you sure you don't wanna atleast wear them for today?" Cubby asked.

"I guess I can wear them. I mean they look nice," Sofia admitted, taking one of the shoes and putting it on. "Hey! They're my size!"

"See?!" Jake smiled "You look great! Now once you get dressed we'll begin! We'll be waiting for you out on the beach, just don't take too long!"

Sofia nodded and started to get ready once they had left, putting on the tiara Izzy had made for her before glancing down at her broken amulet.

"_It's a very special amulet so you must never take it off."  
_  
Roland's words from when he gave her the Amulet of Avalor echoed in her head as Sofia placed a hand to her chest.

"I'm sorry Dad. Please forgive me."

She hid it in a little box that had a lock on it and placed it in a drawer with the pocket of a book as she wondered how she would put on her tiara.

Definitely not the way Amber wanted her to as Sofia fixed it to her pleasure.

She smiled softly at herself in the mirror before running off to where Jake and the others were waiting for her.

"O-Oh! I see you're wearing the tiara!" Izzy commented as Sofia walked out.

"Of course! I'm on vacation remember? The necklace could use a break," Sofia told her doing a twirl. "I'll get it fixed another time. I just remembered how to from another time it broke."

"So Hook wasn't the first one to break it?" Jake asked in concern.

"No. Amber grabbed me by the Amulet of Avalor once and broke the clasp. Only I had to lie about it."

"What did I say about Amber?" Izzy asked her sternly.

"Go easy on her Izz," Jake said, seeing Sofia embarrassed. "You expect her to get over what she's been through in a day?"

"Well I..."

"No. Sofia can't. That's gonna be with her for awhile."

Sofia nodded softly, having hung her head the entire time.

But the sounds of the waves had lightened her spirit as she smiled softly.

"But the least we could do is not make her think about-" Izzy started, glaring at Jake.

"I CAN DO IT!" Sofia interrupted in protest. "I can forget about Amber!"

"Great. Come on! You have a lot to see!" Cubby shouted, taking her hand.

Jake and Izzy shrugged their shoulders before joining the two, making sure Cubby wouldn't take Sofia too far.

The crew of four sailed out on the open sea. The young princess was at ease.

If she were in Enchancia, her mother would freak out if she set foot on a boat. She doesn't know why, but to prevent her mother's tears, she abide Miranda's wishes.

But the sea drove out for miles, although calming she could see why some sailors went crazy.

Or got seasick.

Thankfully Sofia didn't have seasickness but boredom and Izzy could see that as lucid as a bell, squeezing her hand.

"You look quite bored princess." Izzy noted. "What would you like to do for some fun?"

"I can't decide right now. It's beautiful out here," Sofia smiled.

"On a clear, sunny day like this, it can be. But it's not the only thing that's beautiful."

"If it's me, I find that difficult to believe. Especially when I'm halfway covered in bandages."

"Your bandages don't define you princess. I'm sure there's a lot more to you than what I see right now. And I'm sure the Sofia inside is just as beautiful as the one on the outside," The pirate girl told her, rosy cheeks were plastered on her face while the young princess' face was beet red.

Then there was silence.

"Ya know if you really hate those bandages we can decorate them," Cubby suggested, overhearing their conversation. "We'd rather have you like yourself, not hate yourself Sofia."

"Yeah! Have confidence Sofia!" Jake shouted from the wheel.

"I'm trying to have that!" Sofia shouted back with a laugh.

Jake, Izzy, and Cubby were supportive of her, treated her kindly, and respected her.

Sofia felt tears of joy down her cheeks, something she hadn't felt since Miranda's wedding as the flower girl and accidentally hitting Amber with the basket.

Jake smiled as Bucky dinged, letting him know they were close.

"Ready to meet some mermaties Sofia?" He asked as Sofia steadied herself and took a deep breath.

Her first experience on a ship went well. She didn't die. Her first experience with mermaids? She wasn't so sure of.

"Relax, the mermaids, they can be nice when they wanna be nice," Izzy told her.

"By the tone in your voice, I feel like I should be uneasy around them," Sofia gulped.

"Just don't let your guard down and you should be fine."

"Who's this?" A friendly mermaid asked upon seeing Sofia.

"Looks a little too pretty," Another one quipped though not as friendly.

"Her hair is so ugh!" another mermaid said. "Look at her bandages! Where did you come? The Never Grave?"

The mermaids soon busted into fits of laughter, splashing water everywhere.

"Stop that! You don't know what Sofia's been through!" Izzy yelled, getting annoyed. "It's bad enough that she's been abused by her sister Amber back home. She doesn't need anymore here!"

"M-Maybe I should go," Sofia muttered, looking uncomfortable.

"Thanks for exposing her weakness~"

Before Sofia could react she found her dress being tugged at her skirt by the mermaids.

One of the mermaids pulled so hard that she torn a small piece of Sofia's skirt.

"Hey! Stop that!" Cubby yelled, crossing his arms. "Leave Sofia alone!"

"You think the 'princess' can swim?" One of the mermaids asked, ignoring Jake and Izzy's glares.

The mermaids grabbed Sofia by the waist and tossed her into the ocean as the princess struggled to keep her head up.

She was okay in shallow water but still weak from very little practice. Deep water was a new challenge.

The mermaids were faster than she was as they held her in the water. It was becoming harder and harder for her to gasp for air, her vision becoming blurry and dark.

Then something scared the mermaids away. It sounded like a loud bang.

"We told you to leave her alone," Jake warned, the smile he had once worn upon arrival now threatening. "You didn't listen."

"You wanna know a fun fact? She's drowning!" One of the mermaids shouted before giggling off in the sea.

"Sofia said she could swim."

"That doesn't matter right now! I'll get her," Izzy offered, turning to the two boys. "Cubby, see if there's a towel on Bucky. Jake, help me out."

"Be careful. When you get Sofia, just tug on the rope," Jake said.

"Don't worry I'll be fine!"

Izzy then plunged into the freezing water, her body was try its best to keep her warm as she swam around.

She spotted Sofia floating, her eyes closed and body still while the pirate girl hoped the worst hadn't happened.

Latching on to Sofia by her waist, she tugged on the rope, letting Jake know to reel her in.

On Bucky, Sofia's face was pale and her body cold. Izzy also noted that her right ankle had a purple reddish bruise, having expected the worst.

She thought the princess was dead until hearing Sofia choke, struggling to get water out of her mouth.

Izzy turned her to the side, hearing the choking sounds turn to sputters and vomiting.

The small trio let out sighs of relief, though that was broken by Bucky's bell, tell them that there was vomit on deck and he was pissed.

"It's a miracle you survived. Just don't stand up ok?" Izzy told her, kneeling next to her.

"Okay. What happened?" Sofia asked groggily.

"The mermaids drowned you. If it wasn't for me, you could've died."

"Now I understand why Mom never allowed me on ocean water."

"The ocean isn't bad. You just don't know how to swim." Cubby told her.

"Cubby do you have the towel?" Izzy asked, looking Sofia over. "And maybe an extra dress? Her's is completely soaked."

"Got it! Though I couldn't find any extra clothes. After all you don't wear dresses so..."

Cubby tossed Izzy the towel and went downstairs to see if they had a larger towel.

"I don't think she'll be able to walk on this foot Jake. It doesn't look good," Izzy noted, as she attempted to dry Sofia's hair out.

"Peter's not gonna like finding out about this. I wrote him last night to visit the newest member of our crew," Jake smiled, taking the tiara Izzy had made Sofia and putting it close to where the sun could hit it.

"I'm part of the crew?" Sofia coughed.

"Well you're going to be here for awhile so I would say so. We could always give you Hook if you really want to-"

"NO! No! It's fine! This is fine besides, I trust you guys won't kill me."

"We wouldn't do such a thing," Cubby smiled, handing Izzy a larger towel. "You just need to be more careful."

"We'll teach you swimming lessons once you're healed," Izzy added, seeing Sofia blush as she was stripped out of her dress.

"O-Oh hey! The basement please!" Jake ordered, turning around as he tried to hid his blush.

He focused on the steering wheel of Bucky, hoping to distract himself from what he just saw.

…

Sofia hadn't been carried in awhile, trying not to smile at Izzy doing it as she was set down.

It was just the two of them now. Cubby had went upstairs and if they needed anything, he said for them to holler for him or Jake.

She blushed softly, embarrassed for her nudity.

"I can leave if you want and treat you afterwards or I can treat you first. Your decision princess." Izzy told her as she laid her down in a hammock.

"The second one," Sofia said, feeling overwhelmed.

Being in a hammock without any proper clothes in front of the same sex wasn't what she had expected the day to be like.

"Ok, let me get the first aid kit," Izzy muttered. After finding the first aid kit, she tried her hardest to not look at the nude princess, focusing on her ankle. "You know Sofia, I kinda had a feeling you would get hurt or something."

"You did?"

"Though it wasn't your fault. Those mermaids can be cruel."

"Trust me I know," Sofia muttered. "Izzy, about last night when we were alone as we are now..."

"Yes?" Izzy wondered, trying her hardest to focus on her eyes.

"I realized that I liked you. Other than James and some friends from school, you were the first to show me kindness. Then my stomach got funny and I.."

"You what?"

"Really wanted to kiss you!" Sofia blurted out.

"Izzy! Great news! Jake found a pair of clothes for Sofia in a treasure chest we forgot about one time!" Cubby yelled from upstairs. "I'll toss them down to you!"

Izzy nodded but didn't bother to get the clothes as she was more interested in Sofia.

"Y-you wanted to k-ki-kiss me?" Izzy asked in a whisper, her cheeks a tomato red. "S-Sofia! You should save that for a prince! I-I'm not a prince!"

"I never really found princes interesting. I didn't really know what a boy looked like until meeting my brother Izzy," Sofia confessed. "Princes are great as friends but princesses I just felt funny around them though I never said anything about it."

"Amber wouldn't approve?"

"Of course not! She always fantasizes about a boy named Hugo or some other guy, hoping he'll sweep her off her feet and ya da ya. You know it weird, but I really like you. You make me feel different."

"Different how?" Izzy asked, having her lift her arms to put on a blouse Cubby had tossed down.

Sofia shrugged, feeling the warm fabric against her skin.

"Dunno, But I kinda like it," the princess told her."Besides, I'm sure none of the boys aren't really interested in me anyway. They have Amber and she'll gladly take one guy and drop the other."

"The more you talk about her, the more I hate her."

"I do too. I know it's wrong but you can't love someone who abused and humiliated you and claimed to be your sister."

"I wouldn't blame you there," Izzy smiled, helping Sofia into a purple skirt. "Well you're dressed! You just need to rest which I'm guessing Amber never let you do? Because that's criminal! She's damaged you enough to where you could've walked off to mope or whatever until those mermaids grabbed you!"

"Hey are you guys done? We're waiting for both of you hurry up!" Cubby called.

"Alright time to get up and walk. You think you can walk?"

Sofia seemed to manage. Limping but managed as Izzy carefully held her side.

The princess wasn't used to walking on ships, she knew it that much.

"Don't worry we'll find you some crutches to walk on. I can't carry you forever," Izzy smiled.

"Oh, really? What a shame," Sofia frowned mockingly.

The two girls slowly but surely made their way up to the deck where Jake and cubby were waiting.

"Hey, you feeling better Sofia?" Jake asked. "You nearly died on us today."

"Your dress is nearly dried but your tiara is mostly good as new," Cubby smiled, placing it on her head.

Sofia smiled softly, looking around as best as she could with a bad ankle.

"Where are we?" The princess wondered. "Hopefully there's nothing else that'll ridicule me or try to drown me."

"Well Neverland is nicer. What type of terrain do you usually explore?" Jake asked.

"Woodlands. Why do you ask?"

"Well Neverland is a mix of everything though mostly a tropical jungle. But you should be alright. We'll start on Shipwreck but because of how old the wood is, do be careful."

"She'll try to be," Izzy assured. "With a bad ankle anyway."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The pirate quartet made their way onto Shipwreck Beach. Sofia was amazed. At first, it made no sense to her why a beach would be called 'Shipwreck Beach'  
but seeing that the beach was littered with broken ship parts everywhere, it slowly started making sense.

"So do you guys usually like to play and run around here?" Sofia wondered.

Jake answered her question."Yeah all the time. It might look dangerous but we know how to maneuver around it. Besides we can find stuff to build up the hideout and play hide n' seek here!"

"But what if one of the ships were haunted or cursed?"

"Oh well!"

"You're be fine," Izzy assured.

Seeing her anxious look, she knew it was Sofia's first experience going inside a shipwreck. So she took her hand gently, almost expecting a flinch because of Amber's abuse.

But there wasn't any. The princess seemed to be somber until spotting something that to her resembled a tiara, having Sofia glance at the object in fear.

Izzy glanced over at Jake who caught on to Izzy's gesture and spoke up."Hey Sofia do you wanna play a game?"

"A game?" Sofia gulped.

"Yeah! Don't you royals have any fun? Don't tell me you don't know what a game is!"

"I do know what a game is Jake! My friends from the village Ruby and Jade and I used to play games all the time!"

Sofia giggled at his surprised expression. When was the last time she giggled so gleefully?

"Good. Why don't you pick a game for us to play?" Jake suggested.

"Your ankle won't bother you will it?" Izzy asked with concern.

"If we're not doing any running, I should be fine," Sofia assured. She saw Cubby's pout and frowned. "But I don't wanna disappoint any of you. Amber already thinks of me as nothing but a disappointment anyway."

"You won't disappoint us. Whatever game you pick, we'll play. And Cubby that means for you to go easy on Sofia."

Cubby muttered something in under his breath before nodding. "Well, princess, got any games?"

Sofia nodded as the pirate trio gathered around her.

Amber hadn't cared for her village games as using her for a punching bag was more of a game for the older princess while James did play some of the games, he was a little too rough.

"How about hide and seek or a scavenger hunt? Boys against girls edition!" Sofia suggested.

The trip seemed interested in those options as they nodded.

"But will you be able to run on that ankle if we try to hide?" Izzy asked.

"I can try. Besides I've had worse injuries."

"I know. I saw the tiara scratch."

Sofia started the counting, being surprised by the lack of counting on the trio's part, closing her eyes and imagined a happier time.

She wanted to go into a daydream but couldn't knowing that she probably leave the crew waiting around in the sun.

"29...30! Ready or not here I come!"

The princess slowly got up as she looked around for a drift of wood or something like a cane to get around easily.

After searching around, she found a hand in the shape of a cane.

"Ok, finally... READY OR NOT HERE I COME!" Sofia shouted in glee, a giggle escaping from her mouth.

She hadn't had this much fun since the last time her and James played together.

Even if he had accidentally scared her, causing the princess to cut her lip but unlike his sister, James had apologized for it. Even getting ice to slow down the swelling.

The cut was still there but barely noticeable now and as she walked around, she could see why this would be the ideal hide and seek spot. She wondered if James would like this place.

Though she could probably escape Amber's eyes in the jungle for she knew she hated places that involved mud, dirt, and humidity.

Sofia smiled at the thought before managing to find someone.

It was Cubby who grumbled as he was poked by her cane.

"Sorry," Sofia apologized sweetly, straightening her skirt with a free hand.

"You found me!" Cubby grunted. "I guess I'll help you find the rest."

"Uh thanks?"

"Unless you feel up to doing it on your own."

"Bad ankle. Remember?" Sofia smirked. "Besides how hard did Jake and Izzy make hide and seek anyway?"

"They can make it pretty difficult. Sometimes when we play. I kinda give up. They're really good," Cubby told her.

"Oh. Do you have any clue on where they might be hiding?" Sofia asked checking in a barrel.

"Jake. more likely would to be in big ships that are somewhat put together and hides in spaces he can fit in like cabinets. Izzy can be anywhere but don't expect easy spots. Unless she's in a bad mood."

"She hasn't been in a bad mood at all. I..."

"You like her don't you?" Cubby smiled, noticing Sofia's blushing face.

"It's just a small crush," Sofia admitted. "It makes me feel weird. Girls always made me feel that way but it wasn't until Amber tried to pound into my head to like boys, I felt funny around my friend Vivian who I just helped out of her shyness at the time."

"I going to tell her."

"What?" Sofia immediately regretted spilling out her feelings onto the youngest.

"I am going to tell her!" Cubby giggled, "It was so obvious! I should've guessed it sooner as Izzy doesn't warm up to other girls that quickly. I guess she took pity on you or something."

"You... YOU GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW CHUBBY!"

With flushing cheeks, Sofia ran or was it limping as best as she could in the hopes getting to Izzy before he did.

"Please be somewhere easy. Please!" She begged limping as she found herself in one of the ships,

Perhaps the gallery?

She began opening lower cabinets, hoping to find her but she found no one.

At least with Ruby and Jade, she knew their hiding places. Not so much with Jake and Izzy.

She heard a soft creak coming from the hallways. Without hesitation, she limped down the hall hoping it was Izzy and not someone else.

If it wasn't for her ankle, she would've ran towards the person.

Sofia mumbled under her breath about the mermaids for a moment before spotting a familiar red bandanna.

"J-Jake?" Sofia stuttered.

"Sofia. I didn't mean to scare you," Jake smiled sympathetic. "So you found something to help your limp!"

"Thank you! Uh.." She didn't' want to be rude be she was kinda in a rush.

Jake noticed that she appeared upset. "Sofia is something wrong?"

"I need to find Izzy before Chubby does."

"I think I know what's going on."

"You do?" Sofia asked in surprise.

"Yeah. Cubby's terrible with secrets. He's like the little brother who loves to tell anyone whatever secret he finds out about," James smiled. He noticed the look on her face. "And yours looks pretty important. It's the L word isn't it?"

"The L word?"

"Love or like. Either one of the two."

"Well you got me there. How could you tell?" Sofia asked, a tint of pink on her cheeks.

"You stick around her alot and she sticks around you alot. And she doesn't push you away. I think it's kinda obvious is it not?" Jake asked with a smirk.

Boys...

Clever little boys.

Not even James would've figured that out. Sofia tried to keep her blushing low, smiling shyly.

Well the cat was out of the bag. But not with her family.

"Besides I saw that little kiss. And it appears I was right. Do you like her?" Jake asked.

"I-I do. It's just not the way Amber would approve," Sofia admitted, looking at her hands.

"So?"

"I'd be a black sheep in the family if she ever found out. Or she'll try to beat it out of me. Like before."

Jake could feel a smile appearing on his face. "Sofia, I know this is difficult for you but I want you to get Amber's name the hell out of your head and start living. She's not here and she can't hurt you."

"I know. Izzy told me the same thing minus the swear word," Sofia sighed. "It's just so difficult when the memories I have of my royal life are always her."

"Here you don't have any responsibilities. There's no stupid princess to call you whatever she wants or abuses you whenever she feels like it. Besides we're still playing a game and we need to beat Cubby to Izzy so come on! I'll help you find her."

Helping her along, he noticed Izzy's pink bandanna.

Either Cubby got lost or gave up which was normal as Sofia limped towards her.

"Whoa! It's just hide n' seek!" Izzy giggled.

"You didn't see Chubby did you?" Sofia asked, concerned as she gripped her shoulder.

"No, why?"

"It was nothing."

"Then explain the blush on your cheeks," Izzy smirked playfully.

"I might've told Chubby that I like you," Sofia confessed. She smiled weakly. "So do I win?"

Izzy blushed a deep red.

"Y-Yeah. Uh how about a scavenger hunt?"

…

"Oh look. It's the princess that made her own sister disappear."

For someone who recently started to come out of her shell, Vivian didn't take the news of Sofia's disappearance lightly.

Plus Sofia did tell her of some of what Amber had done to her, making her hatred towards the oldest princess of Enchancia even more.

Especially Sofia's story of being locked in a closet her first day in the castle, only being let out after urinating herself.

For someone who'd been rumored for all kinds of things before Sofia came along, that horrified Vivian who smiled warmly at James but glared at Amber.

"I didn't mean it intentionally!" Amber protested.

"Sure you didn't. Like you didn't intend to lock Sofia her first day in her new home in a closet and waited until she was soaking wet to let her out?" Vivian scoffed.

Amber had nothing to retort, glaring at the once shy princess as James "attempted" to defend her.

She used 'attempted' lightly.

"Well, uh Amber was 'teaching' Sofia how to a proper lady," James smiled weakly.

"Being a princess doesn't equal locking your step sister in a closet till she pees herself. Amber that was wrong and you know it!" Vivian retorted. "WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS AMBER?! She. Did. Nothing. To. You."

Vivian surprised even herself as the rest of their classmates stopped what they were doing and were silent.

Except for one.

"Why the hell would you do something like that?" Hugo growled, crossing his arms. "I admit I didn't like Sofia myself but I'm more respectful of any girl than to do something like that!"

Amber wanted curse out everyone in the room as the silence filled the air.

All that remorse she felt for Sofia was replaced with annoyance and anger. if only Sofia's disappearance didn't go public and if only their dad never went to that shoe shop, none of this would be happening.

She pulled out her fan, fanning herself..

"Being a princess requires beauty and grace," Amber said. "She was neither. Grace was easy but sometimes to be beautiful you have to suffer. I was simply teaching her pain is beauty."

And with that she left.

"Well there goes her reputation," James muttered, shaking his head.

"I thought it was dead from the moment I heard Sofia crying in the girls room after her first dance class," Vivian scoffed.

"Well only you and me knew about it but now our classmates know. Though I'm still worried about Amber."

"Why?"

"I know I should be mad at Amber and I am. But I know her," James sighed. "She's just jealous. Besides now that her reputation is shattered, I worry for her greatly. I fear she might... commit suicide."

Vivian could see tears forming in James' eyes as for the first time she saw fear in his eyes, and it wasn't playful fear.

"I don't think Amber would go that far," Vivian assured as they went behind a tree so nobody would hear him crying. "Besides only adults do that."

"Our mother's been worried sick about Sof. She barely ate anything this morning. Dad's taken her with him for the day in the hopes Mom will be better."

"I'm sure she'll be alright. Do you think you have an idea where Sofia might be?"

"Pirates," James scoffed. "They always take whatever's theirs without a second thought."

"James are you serious?" Vivian asked, caressing his back. "Pirates?! That's crazy! There's no way a pirate would take Sofia. Your father wouldn't allow it."

"Her amulet is very valuable. There's no doubt a pirate wanted it."

"That...That is true. I hope she's okay."

"Me too," Amber muttered, coming over to them. "I feel wrong."

"Woah. You feel guilt? I didn't know you had feelings," Vivian glared in her direction.

"Shut it Vivian."

"No I won't. I had to comfort her after her first dance class so thank you for helping us meet by the way!"

Amber growled in frustration. "Listen I don't need this right now Vivian.. I'm tired right now ok? I'm not in the mood."

She walked off in a huff as Vivian and James heard the clock of Royal Prep chime, telling them it was time for class.

Without Sofia, it was gonna be a long day.

…

Sofia breathed a sigh of relief as Bucky got to shore while Izzy helped her get off.

After a morning of playing, she was starving and sore, smiling softly to herself.

Being in Neverland was better than Royal Prep any day.

"So what's for lunch?" Sofia asked. " I'm starving."

"Don't really know," Jake told her.

"So it's whatever."

"If you see it that way, then yes."

"He's not joking," Izzy smiled. "And I was thinking that maybe we could leave the boys alone for awhile."

Sofia blushed. "U-Us? Alone?"

"Sure. Is there something wrong with that?"

"N-No. I'm excited about this."

Izzy raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? I'll take you after we eat. It's one of my favorite places in Neverland. I think you might like it."

"Really can you give me a hint?"

"No."

"Why not?!" Sofia pouted.

"You're cute when you pout!" Izzy giggled. "Your little lip quiver and your little nose!"

"Oh you just wanted me to pout? You're so mean!".

"No, you're just really cute. That's all"

The pirate girl plucked the princess' nose. How could one girl pouting be so cute?

Izzy wished that she knew as they joined the boys with Jake having found some fruit.

"Sofia what's your favorite fruit? We got a variety!" He called as Sofia limped over, laying down on the picnic blanket.

Pineapple, kiwi, mango, pomegranate, guava, and coconuts. Not traditional fruits she would have in the palace.

But it couldn't help to try at least one of them. So she chose the mango and some kiwi.

"Do you guys have this food wherever you live?" Cubby asked, biting into a pomegranate.

"Well... Not coconuts," Sofia admitted, biting into a mango. "We always had traditional fruit like apples and bananas and anything else."

"You're getting mango juice on your chin!" Izzy giggled.

Sofia blushed in embarrassment. But as she searched for a napkin, she heard the trio's giggles.

"Sofia are you looking for a napkin? We don't have any. Use the back of your hand!" Izzy told her, wiping some juice from her chin.

Sofia felt disgusted, almost wishing for one of Amber's proper lady lectures before using the back of her hand.

The juice was sticky but nothing she couldn't handle, licking it to clean off her hand.

"See? Look at that! You're becoming a pirate! Slowly," Jake commented.

"She is? She doesn't scream pirate," Cubby frowned. "She screams hurting princess."

"Cubby!" Izzy hissed, seeing Sofia look uncomfortable.

"Yes she might be hurting, but she's trying to overcome that hurt. Stop being mean," Jake told him sternly as Cubby rolled his eyes.

"Do you want to leave?"

"I..I.. I'm going back to the hideout. Izzy, we'll do whatever it was you wanted when I get back," Sofia promised.

She limped all the way back to the hideout before finding her room.

Opening the drawer, she took out the amulet of Avalor and tried to fix the broken clasp just as Miranda had demonstrated back home.

A tear slipped from her eye as she thought of her mother.

She didn't expect Cubby's words to hit hard. It did.

"Mommy..."

Maybe she wasn't cut out to be a pirate after all.

She managed to fix her treasured amulet just as Miranda had taught her.

The moment Amber left her alone the first time it broke, Sofia had ran to Miranda in tears.

_The mother had comforted her child, asking her what was wrong repeatedly but all she had gotten was sobbing._

_Sofia couldn't tell her mother the truth so she lied._

_She didn't like to lie but she had to._

_So she fibbed that her and Amber had been playing and the clasp broke._

_Well the clasp being broke was the truth. Not so much the playing._

_Her mother padded her head and Sofia's crying slowed as Miranda asked for her amulet._

"_It's ok Sofia, I can fix it for you," Miranda assured, hugging her daughter close._

"_Thank you Mommy," Sofia smiled._

_In her mother's arms, she was safe from Amber with enjoyment from staying with Miranda until it was fixed.  
_  
In the present, Sofia sniffed at the memory before putting the fixed amulet around her neck.

But it didn't glow or sparkle. It was just like any other necklace.

Unless she did a deed that equaled to a blessing or a curse.

But she didn't know that as her fear of Amber had prevented her from gaining any powers from the amulet.

After yelling at the amulet to work a few times, Sofia took off the necklace for she didn't know what to do now.

It was fixed but it didn't work.

But she put it back on. Maybe doing a good deed would make it work.

Besides maybe Izzy might like the amulet.

Coming back outside, she found that the crew was done with their lunches and disappeared into the shade.

"Hey, I'm back!" Sofia called, trying to wipe away whatever tears she had left.

"Hey yay! You fixed the amulet!" Izzy laughed.

"Yeah. My mom taught me before I got here... It's supposed to grant me powers based on a deed but I haven't had a chance yet."

"Does that mean you'll go home?"

"No. I don't think it does that. Mr. Ceedric, our royal Sorcerer, told me that I can get any power like talk to animals if I'm good or croaking if I brag which is bad," Sofia frowned. "I just want one. I don't care what it is."

She didn't want to explain that the amulet of Avalor had summoned Cinderella to help her with making amends with Amber.

On her welcome ball no less. But it hadn't worked.

"Oh I see," Izzy smiled.

"So are we going on a scavenger hunt next?" Cubby asked.

Jake was about to answer but Izzy interrupted him.

"Yeah, of course Cubby! You and Jake are totally going to lose!"

She and Sofia ran ahead of the two boys before the princess frowned and spotted some birds around a turtle.

"Hey! Get away!" Sofia yelled, taking the turtle in her arms. "It's just a baby!"

"Sofia! What are you doing?! Put the turtle down!" Izzy told her, attempting to snatch the baby turtle from her arms.

"Thank you," the baby turtle croaked quietly to the girl who gave a warm smile in return.

Izzy noticed the glow and stepped away from the girl. "Yay hey what?"

"The amulet glowed! It gave me a power!" Sofia squealed, helping the baby turtle into the ocean. "I can talk to animals! This is amazing!"

As the baby turtle happily swam back into the ocean, Izzy stared at Sofia in surprise.

She knew Neverland contained all sorts of weird magical things but a glowing amulet that gave you powers? Not the craziest thing but definitely different.

"A necklace shouldn't be able to give powers based on your good and bad deeds, that's weird." Izzy muttered.

Sofia only shrugged innocently, kissing Izzy on the cheek before running off in a fit of giggles.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Miranda was knackered.

Roland suspected that Sofia's disappearance and his wife's understandable grief over the outcome had contributed to how she was feeling.

That was until everyone in the meeting noticed protective hands on her stomach.

The king of Enchancia knew she had been not well even before Sofia's disappearance, excusing her and himself before taking Miranda by the hand.

"Rollie, I'm fine," she smiled weakly, letting go of his hand. "I just... Sofia's disappearance has just gotten to me."

"I know. But even before she disappeared, you've been off," Roland muttered, gently stroking her hair.

"But Sofia knew something you didn't before she disappeared. I thought she deserved to know first because she's been through so much change as it is."

"And you told her what exactly?"

The queen of Enchancia smiled, leading her husband's free hand to her stomach.

"I told her I was pregnant," Miranda sighed softly, stroking Roland's hand.

Roland glanced at her in surprise before a smile came to his face.

"How'd she take the news?" Roland asked.

"She was excited, could barely contain it. It was the first time I'd seen her smile in while."

Her eyes were weary and read that she needed sleep.

Roland carried her in his arms, the way he had done on their wedding day before setting her down on the sitting room couch.

Looking down, he noticed one of Sofia's dolls he had gotten while designing her room on the ground and picked it up.

"Miranda dear.. Here," Roland said, passing her the doll. "You need to rest."

She said nothing, holding the doll close.

It had Sofia's scent as for the first time in a day, she was asleep without worry for her little girl.

Roland sighed, covering her up with a blanket before making a mental note for Cedric to cast a scent spell on the doll so a part of Sofia wouldn't fade.

It would be the only way for Miranda to be happy until the day Sofia would come home.

Hopefully before the baby were to come.

"Why would Amber do this?" he asked himself. "Maybe it was jealousy? Oh what would her mother think?"

Roland sighed again before kissing Miranda on the cheek.

His wife was a strong woman but with Sofia gone, she was lost.

"King Roland, sir, the others request you come back to the- Sire is everything alright?" Baileywick asked, putting away his pocket watch as he noticed the king's expression.

"Miranda's pregnant," Roland muttered. "Sofia's disappearance has affected her Baileywick. I'm worried about the baby."

"She's been through worse. Queen Miranda raised Princess Sofia on her own after her first husband died. Now we have a future prince or princess to look out for."

"I just hope Sofia comes back before that time. And if I ever find whoever took her, I'll make sure they'll never do it again!"

"You haven't acted like this since the day Queen Lorelei died giving birth to Princess Amber and Prince James," Baileywick recalled, putting a hand on Roland's shoulder.

The king sighed. " Don't remind me. Baileywick, what if.. what if she doesn't make it? How do I tell Sofia her mother passed? What if she never comes home at all?!"

This fear took over the king's thoughts. His wife was pregnant, his step daughter missing, and could it be because of his own daughter?

"There's been medical advances since Queen Lorelei's passing, Queen Miranda will be alright when the new princess or prince comes. Princess Sofia will come home," the steward assured. "She's a child, she probably misses all of us."

"You're right. She would."

The steward smiled, checking his pocket watch, his eyes widened.

"Sire, the meeting is almost over. Come along now we must finish discussing the plan. We don't know where Sofia might be but the gentlemen might have an idea."

…

Sofia smiled softly to herself as her feet touched the sand below.

She didn't mean to leave Izzy like that but she had been excited. Finally the amulet granted her a power and it was something she could enjoy without Amber taking it away from her.

She had abandoned her shoes a few miles back as they had gotten uncomfortable for her to wear before sighing.

"Mommy," Sofia muttered, tears filling her eyes. "I'm sorry for leaving you and my little sister behind."

She didn't know what gender her mother's baby would be so she thought of it as a little sister, someone who could replace Amber.

Sofia felt something hit her back and turned around in panic only to find her boots.

"What the hell Sofia?! You just can't run off like that!" Izzy panicked. "And you took off your shoes? God you're getting an infection for sure."

"I-I'm s-sorry," Sofia stuttered, taking her shoes back.

"Sofia, I didn't mean it like that."

"I don't like yelling."

"Then don't run off," Izzy sighed, seeing tears welling up in her eyes. "We can't make it anywhere if you're just gonna stand here and cry. You're showing me your weakness if you do."

Sofia nodded slowly in comprehending, sighing to herself.

She didn't want to be weak anymore.

"Izzy, do I really need these boots?" Sofia gripped the boots.

"Yeah?"

"Well I will not abide by your pirate rules!"

The princess threw her boots aside. Sofia giggled madly as Izzy stood back with a smile forming on her lips, watching the princess run to the ocean.

"Should we ask what's going on?" James smiled, getting amused with what was happening.

"Sofia's lost it," Izzy grinned.

"Woohoo! Best day ever!" Sofia yelled, splashing herself in the ocean.

Izzy watched the young princess as she was proud she could overcome one of her weaknesses. It made her smile. A cute girl overcoming her fears. She knew other fears were going to face her soon but as long as she stayed strong, she knew she would be alright.

Sofia came back to the crew a little while later, her hair dripping with her bangs covering one of her eyes and her outfit soaked.

And the first person she immediately ran to was Izzy, soaking a part of her clothing.

"EWEEK Sofia!" The pirate girl squealed, trying to wiggle her way free of the princess's grasp.

"Sorry!" Sofia giggled. "It's just I haven't been free to be myself in a long time."

"Free?"

"Amber controlled everything I did. Izzy, I'm just bursting with excitement!"

"Oh I see. Dry off and we'll leave," Izzy told her.

Sofia shook her hair as the trio covered themselves to avoid getting wet, laughing at her antic.

They had to admit that for someone who had been abused emotionally and physically by someone who was supposed to love her, Sofia was nothing but innocent.

…

Night time rolled around and Izzy dragged Sofia out into the beach.

"Come on! Come on! This is the perfect time!" The pirate girl giggled.

"For what?" Sofia asked curiously..

"We gotta go to Neverland for that!"

The pirate girl sprinkled pixie dust on both of them.

"W-What? What is this?"

Sofia shrieked trying to dust the dust off.

The princess looked up to find the pirate girl floating on the air.

"Don't dust it off! Its pixie dust! We use it to fly." Izzy explained. "But you have to think happy thoughts if you want to fly."

Sofia tried to think of happy thoughts like the wedding or more recently Miranda telling her she would be a big sister.

She screamed in surprise as she found herself floating on the air, something she imagined James enjoying.

"Yay hey! You did it!" The girl cheered spinning around her. "Now you just gotta keep this up till we reach Neverland! Follow me!"

Sofia giggled, feeling the happiest girl in the whole world and softly began singing. 

_I never thought I'd be here so far from home  
I always thought I'd be there hurt and alone  
But I can finally be  
Finally be me  
_

Izzy smiled softly at Sofia's voice. She didn't know the princess could sing.

"Your voice is beautiful," The pirate girl complimented, causing the princess to blush.

"Really?" Sofía asked in surprise.

"Yeah.."

"I did a lot of singing back home whenever I was by myself sometimes. Silly isn't it?"

"No! Of course not!" Izzy exclaimed with a giggle. "Hopefully Amber wasn't jealous over that."

"Dunno. We never really spoke to each other personally," Sofia told her.  
"The nicest thing she ever done for me was give me answers to few of the tests we had."

Izzy scoffed at the thought before putting Amber out of her mind as she held Sofia's hand.

The princess didn't flinch at the touch but the pirate girl knew it would be awhile before she would stop flinching at anyone who touched her.

With or without Amber's signs of abuse.

The girls soon made it to neverland more specifically, Shipwreck Beach. A nervous feeling began to creep up on Sofia. Usually throughout the village there were lights, but the jungle looked pitch dark.

"Why did you bring us here? Alone in the dark?" The princess wondered.

Izzy didn't say nothing as she grabbed her hand leading her to a rock?

"Izzy-"

The princess felt her finger being put to her mouth. Was she shushing her?

"Quiet!" She whispered. "They won't come out if you're loud."

"Who?"

Izzy knocked on the rock three times and out came a little blue light, Sofia's eyes widen.

"Is that a fairy?" She asked in surprise.

Izzy nodded as they watched another fairy come out from behind the rock.

The second one had a purple glow and the last one had a green glow.

The three fairies flew around Izzy, but all Sofia could hear was tiny bells ringing.

Were the fairies friends of a cute pirate girl?

Wait... Did she just think of Izzy as cute?

A blush hit her cheeks as one of the fairies came to her.

"Oh! Um hello?" The princess greeted purple fairy.

The little fairy flew around Sofia as if she were a threat and before she knew it, it was pulling at her hair.

"Easy. Sofia's a friend," Izzy smiled.

The last thing she needed was another incident like with what happened with the mermaids.

The purple fairy reluctantly let go of her hair.

Sofia heard more bells. Was Izzy talking to them and if so, how did she understand stand them if their voices were only bells?

"Hey!" Izzy told the blue one."Can you take us to the flower field?"

The blue fairy rang its bell as the purple one had Sofia again.

It seemed to understand that she was hurting, being gentle with her.

The purple fairy landed in her palm. It wasn't very big, maybe about the size of a monarch butterfly. The soft purple glow was calming as it danced around in her palm.

Sofia couldn't help but giggle and feel relax at the soft purple glow.

"Why do you want them to take us to the field?" She asked Izzy with a smile.

"You'll see.." Izzy smiled. Getting up, she held out her hand to Sofia.

Sofia took it. Despite it being day two since her capture by Captain Hook, she was trusting Izzy.

The three little lights guided the girls along a path.

"Izzy.." Sofia started."Will Hook come to get us?"

"Hook?" Izzy chuckled. "Nonsense! Hook would never be out this late."

"Thank goodness."

"He took you at night didn't he?"

"Yeah," Sofia muttered softly.

The only time she wanted to remember that was when she was home with her family again.

"You can hold my hand if you get scared," Izzy told her, hoping the fairies' glow didn't display her pink tinted cheeks.

Sofia took the offer with a small smile.

She followed behind Izzy, trying her best to take in the beauty of what was in front of her.

It seemed like they walked for eternity, Sofia asking every few moments, "Are we there yet?" but Izzy ignored her as she saw the trees beginning to clear up.

"We're here."

To Sofia's surprise, the flowers they were.. glowing?

"What type of flowers are these?!" The princess asked, walking over to one that was glowing pink.

"The flowers are lilies, but they are bioluminescent flowers at night.. I made your flower crown here.."

"Y-You did?"

"Of course! Though it was much easier during the day," Izzy smiled. "After all.." she picked up a purple glowing flower, placing it between Sofia's ear, "I say lilies fit you pretty well."

Sofia's face turned crimson before a shy smile formed on her face.

"I think lilies would fit you too," Sofia told her, placing the pink lily between her ear.

The pirate girl blushed. The girl, she made her feel weird, but in a good way.

"I'm happy you think so."

Sofia yawned, rubbing her eyes before rubbing the back of her neck.

"Sorry. Today has been the most fun that I've ever had but I'm tired."

Izzy grabbed Sofia by the hand and lead her through the field. As they walked, more of the glowing fairies showed up. It was like those long misquotes the princess would see during the spring and summer seasons.

Izzy then came to a halt to a cave the was overgrown with moss and vines.

Sofia was confused by the cave, trying to keep her eyes open.

She wasn't used to much adventure in one day but enjoyed Izzy's company.

Pushing a loose rock, the cave split open revealing a miniature little living area.

"Izzy is this yours?" Sofia yawned, following the girl.

"It's my own private getaway in case I get tired of the boys!" Izzy chuckled open a hatch in the floor to reveal a little bed on the right and drawer. "You can sleep here. It's a bit more comfy than a hammock."

"Thank you. But you didn't have to do this."

"Sofia, you're hurt I know but you've overcome one of your fears today didn't you?"

"I did," Sofia smiled, clasping a hand to her amulet.

"So now you can have some sort of victory sleep!" Izzy chuckled.

Sofia blushed, looking uneasy.

"About that, I can't sleep alone unless it's in my own bed back home. It brings nightmares about Amber."

"Like the one you had last night?"

"Yeah.. Could you uh sleep with me?. Please?" Sofia sheepishly asked, looking away.

"Well it's too late for us to go back. I guess it couldn't hurt," Izzy smiled, taking off her bandanna and loosened her pigtails.

She frowned upon seeing Sofia's look of shame.

Clearly Amber had rejected the idea in the pas as the pirate girl wondered if the princess wanted her to sleep with her.

Sofia nodded softly, moving a bit before Izzy stopped her.

"I have an extra pair of pajamas for you," The pirate girl smiled. "Since it's just me usually, I don't wear it."

Sofia took the pajamas and held them close. The girl's scent was on it and she didn't smell like mus or dirt like she expected.

"Th-Thank you," the princess shuttered.

"No problem! So you need some privacy?"

"No. I'll be okay. It's just us."

"What about your ankle?" Izzy wondered in concern.

"I forgot about that," Sofia muttered.

Izzy took Sofia's ankle removing her bandages and examined her ankle, the bruise was now a greenish color.

"This is good!" The pirate girl exclaimed. "Your ankle is healing up!"

Sofia giggled at the news. Back home she would have to check her injures herself.

Amber reopening a healed wound never helped in the slightest. Especially if Amber caught her, she would add new wounds.

Sofia shivered at the memory before Izzy had helped her with her pajama bottoms.

Seeing the pirate girl distracted, she gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

Izzy's cheeks turned a crimson red and just sat there. She appeared to be in a daze as Sofia chuckled, laying the dazed girl down gently next to her.

It was a little weird to have someone that wasn't a family member next to her but she trusted Izzy.

Though she hoped that her family was okay without her. With any luck, they probably found where she was by now.

The princess wanted to ask the pirate girl but she didn't know if she was still in a daze or not.

Izzy was out of her daze, seeing Sofia's look of worry.

"Miss your family don't you?" She asked, squeezing her hand.

"I do. Mommy's having a baby and I'm worried that if she has her while I'm gone, she won't know me," Sofia answered softly.

"You sure it'll be a sister?"

"I hope it is. I'll treat her better than Amber has treated me."

"I think a boy would be pretty cool to. But then I'm around them all day," Izzy told her. "I wish sometimes I could escape Neverland for a while to see the rest of the world. Minus your sister, is the rest of your world like Neverland?"

"Enchancia can be a great place. I went on a few trips with his majesty and Mommy a few times to get away from Amber around our kingdom and everything's beautiful," Sofia smiled.

"Really? I'm sure nothing's as beautiful as you there."

The pirate girl's hand gently squeezed hers again while her brown eyes quickly darted to the ceiling. She could feel her cheeks becoming warmer.

Crushing on a girl one year your senior wasn't easy to hide as she thought it was.

Sofia yawned, causing a giggle to escape from Izzy's mouth.

It was sweet and innocent.

"Sofia if you go back, can you take me with you? Please?" The pirate girl asked sheepishly. "If you don't want to then it's fine."

"I...I'd love too," Sofia smiled, yawning again. "But you sure? I don't want Amber to hurt you too."

Izzy had laughed, assuring her that she would fight Amber and wouldn't go easy on her.

Sofia didn't speak anymore, having fallen asleep as the pirate girl gently kissed her forehead.

"Good night princess. Hope your dreams are sweet."

With the pirate girl blew out the candle and cuddled next to the princess, drifting off herself.

…

"Mommy..."

Her daughter's voice was faint, telling Miranda that she was only dreaming.

She hadn't dreamed of Sofia since her husband had died, putting a hand on her stomach.

Sofia had to be safe. She just had to.

Her mind was was trying to decide to either let Sofia find her way back or should she look for herself.

"Mommy," Sofia's voice repeated, frightened and lost.

"Sofia? My baby?" Miranda asked, running to the figure that was her daughter.

She went to grab her but her arms phased right through her.

Miranda glanced at her daughter for a moment. She looked happy, seemed to be eating well, and there wasn't any sign she had been hurt.

But the lack of shoes on her feet was a little startling.

"Sofia!"

The mother's eyes widened in horror as the vision of her child began to fade away.

The last thing she saw was a pirate girl, around seven, gently take her daughter's hand before waking up from the dream with a light sob.

The mother stood up in confusion but backing up, she accidentally backed into someone.

"ACK! CAREFUL! I could have-! Your highness?!" That voice came from Enchancia's mage.

"Cedric?" Miranda eyed the sorcerer as a tear went down her cheek.

"Is something wrong your highness?"

"I think I know where Sofia might be. Where's my husband?!"

"I believe he might be in a meeting," Cedric muttered.

"Cedric I think I might know where Sofia is! I-I saw with this girl with her-" Miranda started before a finger was put to her lips.

The sorcerer tried his best to keep a normal composure but the woman sounded crazy. The king had asked him for small potions to help keep the woman at bay. He never thought that his potions would have any side effects to them. Maybe she was just delusional?

"Your highness are you sure? No offense but that sounds crazy."

"I. Am. Sure. I may be pregnant but I'm not crazy! Especially about my little girl!"

"Ok.." Cedric looked away. "Well uh your husband is in a meeting. Good day."

"Maybe Cedric doesn't have a family of his own. Poor man," Miranda told herself, running off to find her husband.

But one thing still baffled her. Who was that girl and was she a pirate?

And why was she more than friendly with Sofia?

Were they.. no! Even though she knew the girl wasn't hers, maybe she could have a better life in Enchancia as she didn't appear to have any family. Her heart pitted for her.

Miranda was now in a rush to hopefully discuss this before the other officials disappeared.

"Gentlemen! Wait!" She called to the officials who were about to leave. "I know where Sofia is."

Some of the officials snickered quietly to themselves while Roland came over to calm her down. "Miranda it's not another one of your visions is it?"

"No. It is."

"You're positive? We don't need a repeat of the first night without her."

"I'm sure," Miranda scoffed. "Sofia's on an island somewhere. She's well taken care of but I saw her with a girlfriend."

"A girlfriend?" Roland asked in surprise. "She's only eight!"

"Also a girl?" One of the officials called out."A girl cannot love another girl especially if she's so young! It's mostly just a phase miss."

Miranda ignored him, turning to her husband.

"Rollie, please, find a way to get our little girl home!" She pleaded softly, biting her lip.

"I will try Miranda," Roland assured.

"Try? Try?! No you'll find my god damn little girl! If Amber or James were gone, you'd be in a panic! But no! They aren't the ones that are gone are they?!"

Gripping the king's hand, she noticed his eyes widening before Roland nodded at her request.

Sofia was his little girl too even if she wasn't related by blood.

"Great.." Miranda turned her attention to the gentlemen. "Now I'll say this again. I'm very sure I know where my daughter is."

That shut up the snickers some of the officials had been making.

You couldn't piss off a pregnant woman. Especially one so determined to find her little girl.

"Alright miss where might she be? We have a few more moments to spare," A official muttered. "You have our full attention."

"Thank you."

"Do begin. Tell us where the princess may be."

"She's somewhere on a island and a girl about her age maybe younger was with her, comforting her." Miranda spoke.

"We already sent out men to a few of the islands and they didn't report seeing a girl in pink," Another official replied.

"Sofia's nightgown was blue. If she's not in that, she'd probably be wearing something purple, her favorite color."

"We'll see what we can do. According to Prince James, there was a trace of a pirate hook left on your daughter's bedroom wall like a scratch."

The mother gasped. "No.. Was there anything else left?"

"Nothing else except for Princess Sofia's slippers. She must've put on a good fight before being snatched from her bedroom," The official next to the one that had previously spoke muttered, looking into Miranda's tearing eyes.

"She.." Miranda choked out then sighed. "That's good. At least she tried."

"What about her amulet?" one of the officials asked.

"She has it with her. Whoever left the scratch didn't succeed in taking it," Roland assured.

"We haven't checked the isle of pirates and fairies or as some fairy tale calls it Neverland yet. King Roland, if it's alright with you and Queen Miranda, may we check there? There might be a possibility that your daughter is there."

"But, we've never seen it on a map before! Are we sure that it is even an actual place?" Miranda asked. "And if it is, whoever's with Sofia and other than her girlfriend better be treating her well."

"It's the only one we haven't checked," the official reported. "If we find her, we'll tell you. Take it easy Queen Miranda. You don't want to stress yourself or your unborn child out."

"Right..Right.." Miranda nodded, swallowing a lump in her throat. "Thank you so much gentlemen."

"Meeting concluded gentlemen. I advise that you begin your journey immediately," Roland muttered. "No matter what it takes."

"Rollie you...you're sure about this?"

"Sofia's my daughter too. I certainly had treated her better than Amber who thinks we haven't seen the bruises or heard the cries."

Miranda nodded in agreement, she wanted to talk to Sofia about Amber but the little girl wouldn't speak to her about it. It reminded her of her late husband sometimes if only the sea never swallowed him whole.

Damn it Birk. Leaving her alone with a toddler.

But that was in the past, feeling Roland take her hand as Miranda was the first to hear the twins yelling at each other from across the hall.

"Come dear, you need to lay down," Roland told her.

"Roland will she be alright?" Miranda asked, great concern in her eyes.

"Of course she will. If these pirate kids were to hurt her, I would never forgive myself."

"I don't think they would. But Amber and James seem affected by Sofia's disappearance as well."

"Of course. We all are family and family sticks together," Roland told her with a gentle smile.

Miranda smiled at his words, getting annoyed with the twins' arguing.

"Will you two stop it?! Yelling at each other isn't gonna bring Sofia back!" She yelled, tears going down her cheeks.

Amber shrugged, fanning herself as she walked away. She honestly wanted to kick the woman but with her father around, it prevented her from doing so.

James wiped Miranda's eyes, glancing at his twin.

How dare she?

Sofia had told him that Miranda was going to have a baby. If Amber had kicked her, the baby would be lost.

"Dad do they have an update on Sofia?" James asked.

"Well they checked a majority of the places in Enchancia. However they want to go to a new place called Neverland," Roland replied.

"Neverland? I thought that place wasn't real! Just a fairy tale."

"That's what I thought as well but apparently it exists."

"Amber doesn't seem to care that Sofia's gone," James grumbled. "She always abused her!"

Miranda glared in Amber's direction before being led away by her husband as the last thing Roland needed was his wife either giving birth early or Amber being ridiculed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Sofia felt Izzy's warm embrace as she felt the morning light on her face.

She hadn't fallen asleep with the pirate girl against her skin and bandages but she felt comfortable enough to where she didn't want to move.

She also felt something wet on her skin. Turning her head slightly, she was greeted with Izzy's sleeping face noticing the drool that made a small pool on her shoulder.

Well that was just perfect. They both drooled when asleep.

But Sofia didn't let it bother her, carefully getting up from Izzy's embrace.

The pirate girl just snorted and rolled over. Sofia chuckled. She would be fine as the princess left the underground bedroom.

The ground against her bare feet was cold, having her wish her slippers hadn't fallen off during her confrontation with Captain Hook before being taken from her bed.

Sofia sighed softly, having herself keep a smile on her face despite the cold.

Then she felt a pang in her stomach that soon turned into a growl. She didn't know what time it was but she guessed it was probably about the time she ate breakfast.

She didn't know what to do.

Get Izzy up or eat breakfast? The pirate girl looked so peaceful and Sofia was afraid that with one wrong move, Izzy would be Amber all over again.

She didn't want that, noticing some fruit that Izzy must've brought in sometime before her arrival. She took a small bite, sighing in relief that they were still fresh.

She didn't want to appear greedy but her stomach was craving the fruit so she ate it. She wanted to have another but something was telling her not to as if Amber would awake to find her any moment and scream at her.

"Hey yay what are you doing up?"

Sofia nearly hid in alarm before recognizing the voice as Izzy's.

"I got hungry," she admitted, the trauma in her voice obvious. "I almost thought you were.."

And with some tears down her face, her voice faded into trauma induced sobs.

Izzy gently placed a hand on her shoulder, "There.. There.." she whispered. "It's only morning time. and you don't wanna get a dehydration headache early. Trust me."

Sofia stopped sobbing and sniffed, rubbing her nose.

She tried to apologize, only to hiccup instead.

Izzy tried not to laugh at the sound of the hiccups, handing Sofia the fruit.

Though she hated that the poor girl was still traumatized from her sister's abuse.

"Th-Thank you.." Sofia gave her a weak smile. "Will we be leaving soon?"

"Not until we both eat," Izzy promised. "And you dry your face. You don't want the boys to know why you've been crying."

"But they know about Amber."

"Correction: Jake does. Cubby doesn't."

"Oh right. Does Chubby not like me?" Sofia asked.

"Cubby. He's just probably just getting used to you. There has only been three of us for a while,." the pirate girl explained.

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"No! Don't apologize! Come on just eat and then dry your face. And I found an outfit for you. It's a little smug on me but I'm sure it'll fit you."

"What about my dress?" Sofia asked.

"We'll wash it when we get back. The boys are surely 'worried' come on!" Izzy giggled, making Sofia smile.

Back home she rarely smiled unless she was excited about something so this was a new experience for her.

As was being barefoot. How could Princess Rapunzel do it for eighteen years?

Sofia shook her head at the offer of the boats Izzy wanted her to wear. She would just have to be careful of where she stepped so she wouldn't get cut.

She ate quickly before wiping her face clean of her tears until it was nothing but raw and rosy.

"Ready?" Izzy asked.

"Where's the outfit you wanted me to wear?" Sofia asked.

"Oh right! Let me guide you to it!"

"Thank you."

Izzy lead her over to a small chest, and opened it to reveal lavender color frill blouse and dark purple pants.

She explained that it was her original outfit but she hated it and kept it for back up, handing Sofia the clothing.

Sofia took the clothes and began to change, smiling softly at them being the perfect fit for her.

"Are you small for your age or what?" Izzy teased playfully.

"Well are you too big for your age?" Sofía teased back.

"I'm only seven."

"You're only seven?"

"Yeah," Izzy muttered with a smile. "I'm trying not to laugh at your face right now."

"It's just I thought you were nine or ten!" Sofia blurted. "Not seven!"

"Well then how old are you?"

"I'm eight! How are you bigger than me!"

Izzy shrugged. "Like I would know. I thought you royals ate good food."

Sofia pouted, crossing her arms.

Stupid genetics. She hated being small for her age.

Once they were out of the cave, Izzy had lead Sofia outside who looked back in awe.

"It's easier during the day," she said. "Since you like to go barefoot on us, try to be careful. I don't want someone like you to get an infection."

Sofia was rubbing her eyes from the sunlight to notice, thinking she had spotted a guard from Enchancia.

No. She had to be imagining things.

"Are you coming? You can't hide in the shadows forever ya know," Izzy told her.

"Right," Sofia apologized.

"You okay?"

"I thought I saw something."

"A ghost?" Izzy asked. "I would believe you if you said that there are ghosts here."

Sofia wanted to laugh. "Ghost? You're joking right?"

"No."

"Well it wasn't a ghost. I thought I saw someone with Enchancia's crest."

"Can your people fly?" Izzy asked.

"No. They can't," Sofia frowned.

How could she had been found so quickly? It wasn't fair.

"You can only get here if you go second star to the right and straight on till morning."

"Well I guess it'll be awhile before a guard shows up then. Neverland isn't on a map is it?"

"No," Izzy assured, taking her hand. "You just got a little scared is all."

"Right," Sofia nodded.

She smiled softly, hoping to forget what had just happened.

It was just her imagination running away from her and nothing more.

Izzy took her hand, warning the princess to watch her step as they walked on the sand.

Sofia nodded, carefully moving around on the sand. Luckily for her, it was warm.

Otherwise there would've been small burns on her feet.

"How the sand?" Izzy asked leading the way.

"Warm," Sofia replied.

She tried not to blush, following Izzy close behind.

"You might hate it later. Sand gets annoying after awhile."

"It is?"

"Yeah. Be lucky it's not in one of your bandages," Izzy teased.

"Oh," Sofia muttered.

The two could see the beach getting closer and from the voices she heard the shouting of something.

"Is that Jake and Cubby?"

"Yeah, they're looking for us. Let's scare em."

Izzy gave her a sly smile that creeped on her face.

Sofia smiled, holding back a giggle.

It could be fun as she pointed to some trees.

"We can hide there and when they less expect it, we'll jump out and surprise them," Sofia suggested.

"Good eye!" Izzy commented. "Watch out for rocks."

The princess nodded, being careful not to cut herself.

Good thing she had practice climbing trees back in the village with Jade.

The two hid as the boys walked, hearing Cubby sigh.

"Where on earth do you think Izzy and the princess can be?" He asked.

"Somewhere," Jake told him. "They couldn't have gone far."

"Ready?" Izzy whispered.

"Ready," Sofia whispered back.

The unsuspecting boys were walking right into their trap until they heard a noise.

"What was that!?" Cubby jumped, pointing toward a small shrub. The older pirate wasn't sure."Why don't you go and check it out?"

Then a rustling sound in another shrub.

"There's another one!" Jake cried, pulling out his sword. "Alright show yourselves!"

The first shrub began to rustle more aggressively and the second one followed in tow now frightening the boys. While Cubby showed his fear, Jake tried to make his less apparent.

He was the oldest of the crew after all.

"Don't make me have to get you myself!" Jake shouted at the shrub, getting closer.

"Boo!" Sofía shouted, jumping out of her shrub.

Izzy didn't even say anything. She just jumped out and tackled the frightened captain.

Jake struggled to get her off of him for a moment, hearing Sofia's giggling.

"Why would you do something like that?" Cubby pouted.

"It was Izzy's idea," Sofia shrugged as the pirate girl had the look of triumph on her face.

"We got you two good," Izzy smirked.

"Really good. It was really fun."

Jake glared at the two girls who giggled.

"Ha ha very funny. Where were you two last night?" The pirate boy asked.

"Yeah. Where were you?" Cubby asked, eyeing Izzy.

"The flower field," Izzy answered, "I was showing Sofia what they looked like at night."

"In that case, did she enjoy it?"

"She did."

"You guys have a lot of pretty things here!" Sofia complimented. "Do you have gardeners?"

"No!" Jake laughed, playfully musing her hair. "We take care of our own things."

"Really? I never thought that's a pirate thing."

"Well it's mostly nature, no one disturbs it or anything so it just grows," Cubby shrugged.

"We already ate earlier," Izzy informed the boys with a smile. "Sofia didn't even have a nightmare last night."

"She didn't?"

"No. Not one."

Cubby was confused while Jake smiled.

"Good you're improving," The older boy said, ruffling Sofia's hair.

"It only worked because Izzy was there!" The princess laughed nervously.

"Nonsense! She's merely helping! But you're still doing this on your own. We're support at best but this your battle, not ours."

"You're right. I can't believe it."

"Believe it," Izzy smiled, holding back an urge to kiss the baffled princess' cheek.

"Thank you," Sofia said, giving her a grateful smile.

"No problem, it's what we do."

Izzy turned around to conceal her blush.

Both boys knew she liked Sofia but it was still embarrassing.

...

"No shoes again?" Jake teased playfully as the pirate crew and the princess walked back to the hideout.

"I like it this way," Sofia smiled, feeling the wind play with her hair.

"Well then we'll have to get you a gift so you can be officially part of the crew."

"I'm just wearing Izzy's old clothes. What makes you think I'll be apart of the crew?"

"I mean we could drop you off with Hook!" Cubby taunted.

"No!" Sofia shuddered at the thought. "He'll just think I'm croc food!"

"Well then! I guess you have nowhere else to go!" Izzy smiled.

She glared at Cubby for scaring Sofia like he did.

Hook wasn't friendly with children and he knew it.

Cubby just shrugged. "What? We can't take her home we don't even know what an 'Enchancia' is! And where it is!"

"Just because Sofia's not like us right now, doesn't mean she can't live with us," Jake said. "She would be dead if we gave her back to Hook."

"Can you both stop talking all foo foo now? You're acting like our lives don't mean anything compared to hers. Sure Sofia might have a fancy title but at the end of the day, she's human like all three of us. Seriously you guys are acting like she's a god or something."

"Sofia's not a god or something. You're right about that Cubby but she's hurting and if we just left her here by herself, she would still be hurting. Hell even more shy than what she was two days ago," Izzy scoffed. "If you can't accept that she might be one of us soon then, you'll just have to deal with it."

"Isabelle, isn't that going a little too far?" Jake asked. "Cubby doesn't understand why Sofia's here. Except that Hook had her first."

"She doesn't need to be one of us. Why can't we just take her back now?" Cubby groaned.

"Well she's hurting right now Cubby and she needs a break-"

"Izzy, if you're really that interested in swaddling her every need, why don't you just go with her and never come home."

Sofia saw something she thought she would never see as Jake glared at Cubby and gently took her hand.

Izzy, despite her hard demeanor, was crying.

Before anyone could say anything, she stormed off.

"Leave her be," Jake told Sofia. "She just needs to cool off."

The princess frowned, glaring at Cubby in hatred.

She never thought she could hate anyone else except for Amber but she was wrong.

"Is Cubby usually that mean?" Sofia asked Jake.

"No! No! He's really nice and generally pretty shy! I guess maybe his hormones are finally starting to act up," Jake said.

"Or a growth spurt. I always get moody during a growth spurt."

"I don't know. He doesn't seem like he's growing an inch."

"Can you guys even age?" The princess asked. "Because Izzy told me this was snug on her but it's prefect on me! And she's seven!"

"We can age," Jake assured. "Izzy's just a little more built. You're pretty skinny for your age."

"I'm eight. Your age."

"Oh. Well then I guess you're just really skinny. You royals always look like that in our storybooks."

"I used to be a villager," Sofia smiled. "I was always active."

"And Amber stopped from being that way?" Jake guessed.

"Not really. James usually stopped her before she could."

Jake noticed Cubby was by himself under a coconut tree and Izzy had gone who knew where in the jungle.

Not exactly how he'd thought his day would be spent.

"Do you guys typically fight?" Sofia asked

"We have some yes but not like this," Jake frowned.

"It's my fault isn't it?"

"I dunno. We usually consider have a team meeting about this stuff beforehand, but you just showed up and got along with Izzy."

"So you're saying it is my fault?" Sofia asked, feeling her bottom lip quiver.

"I dunno.." the pirate boy shrugged.

He didn't want to make her cry but she had appeared out of nowhere.

"Oh. Okay."

The princess sighed quietly. Izzy would come back eventually as she brushed a bit of hair from her face.

Hopefully everything back home wasn't as dramatic.

She immediately ran up to pirate girl.

"Izzy!" The princess shrieked. "Are you alright?"

Izzy didn't want to talk to anyone but mustered up a forced smile.

"Fine.," She told her sternly.

"No. You're not! Did Cubby say something to hurt you?!"

"You finally got his name right."

"Did Cubby say something to hurt you?" Sofia repeated.

"I'M FINE SOFIA!" The pirate girl yelled.

Sofia stepped back, feeling tears in her eyes.

Neverland was supposed to be her escape, not a place to repress her memories of Amber's abuse.

Jake stepped between the two girls.

"Hey Izzy how about we go calm down elsewhere ok?" He suggested, ushering her away to another part of the island, leaving Sofia in the center.

…

"So you think she might've been taken by pirates?" Hugo asked James in surprise as they fenced each other.

"I don't believe. I have a sketch of what the pirate left on her wall in my bag," James whispered, seeing Amber pass by the two princes.

"What is it? A blood print?"

"No. The servants would've washed it off by now."

"Then what is it?" Hugo wondered, putting down his sword and lift up the face of his helmet.

"It's just a scratch. Nothing much," James sighed, "But my mother believes she went to a place called Neverland."

"Neverland? I thought it was just some fairytale."

"Apparently it's real and somehow or if Sofia writes back to us, determining if she could still do it, we would know how to get there."

"What if she's you know dead? Then what?" Hugo asked sheepishly.

"Mom will be distraught," James sighed. "Sofia's her little girl."

"Yeah I guess so.."

The other prince agreed, removing his helmet.

The boys shook out their helmet hair as James gave Hugo a small smile.

He had only come to Enchancia after Royal Prep's dismissal that afternoon to see how everyone was but it seemed like him and Hugo were getting along.

"So uh how's Amber been holding up?" Hugo asked.

"She's been surprisingly remorseful about it," James muttered. "It's only day three of Sof's disappearance and Amber has cried at night."

"You're serious? "Shocking I didn't know Amber could cry. Are you sure she's not just acting?"

The princess was known for fake crying when a test or something that involved exercise came up, having the prince roll his eyes in disbelief.

"I'm serious Hugo. Just one look at Sofia's room and Amber sobs in remorse."

"Guess karma came to bite her in the ass," Hugo smirked.

"Yeah. It's about time," James agreed.

"The only person who's gonna bite me in my ass is no one," Amber said, strolling up to the two as she struck Hugo with her fan while she slapped James.

James felt the stinging red mark on his cheek but unlike his poor little sister who'd suffered much worse, he was mature enough not to cry.

Instead, his hands grabbed Amber's treasured tiara and pressed it against her skin to where he saw a droplet of blood pouring from the scrape.

Amber shrieked in pain as she swung her arms, accidentally hitting James around the eye with her fan.

Without thinking, she threw the tiara at him, hitting him on the bridge of his nose.

"You put Sofia through the same thing!" James hissed, seeing Hugo leave to get their father. "I've seen the cuts and bruises, I've heard you yell at her for simple mistakes, and I remember picking up ripped fabric from a dress Vivian had given her one time. What exactly was that about?"

"We were playing tag! And I tag her but she didn't want to admit it so I showed her proof!" Amber protested.

"You sure about that?"

"Yes! I might've been angry with her and admittedly ripped the dress."

"By playing tag?!" James huffed.

"Don't get pressy!" Amber growled. "We do the same to each other when we play tag. Like that time you ruined my Easter dress."

Amber did have a point. James did get competitive with her during that time.

But he still was furious at her, not noticing Hugo with Roland and Miranda behind him.

Amber sighed as she saw their father run up to them.

She hoped he wasn't upset.

Maybe he had news on Sofia's whereabouts.

"What on earth is going on here?!" The king asked, coming between the two. "James why is there a mark on your cheek and Amber are you bleeding?!"

Amber tried to wipe away the blood from where James had used her tiara on, only to get it on her hand.

She gulped at the site and trembled.

"I don't think so," Miranda muttered. "Both of you explain. Now."

"But Mom!" James protested.

"Now. Both of you."

"I accidentally hit him that was it!" Amber protest.

"And I did the same!"

"Well luckily we're in a good mood so we'll let it pass," Roland smiled.

"But if you do it again, you'll be punished," Miranda said.

The twins nodded, hoping that something with Sofia was involved.

"Did you guys find anything on Sofia?" James asked.

"Did the guards find anything on her?" Amber added.

"Not much," Roland sighed but then a smiled formed." But we may have our villain."

"You do?" James smiled.

"Yes son. I believe he goes by the name of James B. Hook. Though it's just a theory."

"Hook? Like in that Peter Pan story you told us when we were little?"

"Exactly. He might've taken Sofia for her amulet, only to lose in the process," Roland grinned.

"But he's not real right?" James asked. "I mean he's a fairytale!"

"Unless Sofia writes to us and tells us what she's been through, we won't know for sure James."

"Oh right."

"Can we write her back?" Amber asked.

"I think she'd like that," Miranda smiled.

"But how will we get it there? We can't even confirm where she is," James said.

"She'll tell us James. Who knows? She'll probably be staying wherever in Neverland for awhile."

"To get away from Amber most likely."

"I'm right here!" Amber growled, rolling her eyes. "Besides isn't Sofia leaving our brother or sister behind? What if he or she were born while she's gone?"

"Amber, that won't be for awhile now," Roland smiled.

"Oh.."

"Dad, do you truly think she'll be in Neverland?" James asked, wanting to have some sorta hope that Sofia was alive or anything!

"Sofia's probably writing to us right now. With all the free time she has, she doesn't have a worry in the world James."

"I just hope whoever's with her, they're treating her nice. "What if she's already you know?"

James looked away sheepishly,. He didn't want to see Miranda's face when he asked the question.

"Adjusted to her new life? Good for her," Amber scoffed.

"That's not what I meant," James sighed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"Ember! Ember!"

Amber recognized that little voice anywhere as she walked in the village the day after finding Sofia's whereabouts.

She knelt down to the toddler before taking her in her arms.

"Kelly! How's my little princess?" She asked with a smile.

"Miss Stacey," Kelly frowned.

The smile on Amber's face faded. During her stay with the Able family, Stacey had been sick.

"Oh Kelly I'm sorry. I'm afraid there's nothing I can do," Amber frowned.

She actually cried the day Stacey had succumbed to her sickness much to the family's surprise.

She appeared to had grown a heart that day.

Supposedly.

The toddler then began to sniffle and soon cry. Concern washed onto Amber's eyes as she began to comfort the crying toddler.

"I bad girl!" Kelly wailed.

"Why?"

"Stacey went bye-bye. Skip meanie!"

"But that doesn't make you a bad girl. You can't save everyone Kelly." Amber told her.

"Where Queen? Mama say she baby," Kelly sniffed.

"You mean she's having a baby."

"But where Queen?"

"She's um.." Amber looked around trying to find the right words. "The queen is very busy preparing for the baby."

Good enough.

Kelly was too young to know what pregnancy was anyway.

"Stacey watch Queen!" Kelly giggled.

"Really? She likes to watch the queen?" Amber asked.

Kelly nodded.

"Kelly what are you doing?!" Skip growled. She rushed out onto the street, pushing Amber away from Kelly and pointed a finger at her. "YOU! I told you to stay away from our house!"

"What did I do?!" Amber growled.

"You came into our household, changed Kelly's mindset with your stupid ways, and you probably got Stacey sick!"

"I didn't do such a thing! She was sick before I came!"

"Well you're the one who cost her to die!" Skip huffed.

"I did not!" Amber screamed. "She just got really sick and couldn't get better anymore."

"Stacey! Stacey!" Kelly cried, unaware of a wagon in her path.

Amber ran to the toddler but watched in horror as she was knocked down.

"KELLY!" Skip blared out as a few of the townspeople rushed to the toddler's side to check her condition.

All Amber could do was stare in horror.

How could someone be that careless not to know that a toddler was right in front of them?

Getting to her senses, the princess went to Kelly and her heart broke at what she saw.

Kelly had a blank stare, a giant bruise on her forehead, and multiple bruises on her body. Her arm looked uncomfortably twisted in the wrong direction, her right leg look dislocated, blood leaked out from her little nose and her lip was cut. All in all a horrific sight to see, hearing Mrs Able's voice.

A mother's scream of terror was what she exactly heard as Amber tried to give her Kelly.

"KELLY!" Mrs Able wailed, her voice frantic, "Who did this?!"

"I-I don't know. S-Someone in a wagon knocked her down," Amber stuttered, nearly close to tears. "Mrs. Able my family and I can take Kelly in for awhile. We'll make sure she gets the best treatment she can."

The mother was too hysterical to answer the princess as she caressed her child's face.

Kelly's blank stare started to fade as Amber heard her crying.

Mrs. Able, though still in hysterics, stroked her hair and kissed her cheeks in relief.

"T-T-Take her!" The mother wailed.

Amber took Kelly in her arms and waved to the coachman in the carriage.

Inside the carriage, she laid the toddler in her lap as Kelly sucked her thumb.

Amber tried her hardest not to puke up her breakfast as Kelly laid there as if she were fine.

But the toddler wasn't.

The driver of the wagon didn't even stop to apologize.

"Coachman! Please hurry up!" Amber cried, "I don't know if she'll make it!"

For once, the coachman didn't ignore her plea as he turned and saw the toddler in her arms.

The princess stroked Kelly's hair in an attempt to keep them both calm.

The carriage reached the castle rather quickly as she was greeted by Baileywick.

"You're-Ah! What is that?!" Baileywick shrieked as he took the toddler.

"Kelly Able. A wagon knocked her down," Amber explained.

"Ember! Ember!" Kelly wailed.

"It's okay Kelly. We're at the castle."

"Cassle?"

"Princess Amber you can't bring a villager to the castle!" The steward cried but Amber just pushed passed him.

Baileywick was surprised.

It was mentioned that the princess did care for Kelly by Roland and Miranda but to see it for himself was surprising.

Baileywick followed her as she ran into her parents.

"Daddy!" Amber cried. "You have to help Kelly! Please!"

"Amber, slow down. What happened?" Roland asked.

"A wagon knocked her down. I couldn't see who it was but Kelly's hurt!"

"Queen?" Kelly asked upon seeing Miranda next to Roland.

"We need to get her to the infirmary!" Miranda cried.

"Amber take her quickly!" Roland told her.

Amber didn't complain while the toddler in her arms was completely baffled with everything going on.

Kelly didn't remember much about the wagon. But what she could remember was the person inside didn't care about knocking her down.

Amber quickly ran over to infirmary and busted in. "Doctor please! I need your help it's an emergency!"

Kelly looked groggily at the doctor who took her from Amber's arms.

She wasn't used to strangers but couldn't cry.

She felt a small pinch in her arm and then she felt drowsy as she yawned.

Eventually Kelly had went to sleep as the doctor laid her down on a table.

The doctor examined her body now that she was asleep. He decided to start with the easy things first like her bruises.

Amber was in a way thankful that Kelly was asleep. Otherwise she would've started crying at being touched by someone she didn't know.

She may not had cared for Sofia that much but for some reason she cared about the sleeping toddler in front of her.

"Alright Amber I'll need you to leave. I will check you up on her condition when I start to work on her arm," The doctor told her, getting out some medical instruments.

"What if Kelly wakes up?" Amber asked.

"She'll be out for a few hours. But if she does, it won't be until this evening."

"Oh. What do I tell her mom?"

"We'll tell Mrs. Able what's going on," Roland assured, taking her hand.

"But Kelly hasn't been far from home before! And has accidents because of Stacey dying!" Amber protested.

The doctor didn't know any of these people but huffed. "Do you want this girl to live or not Amber?"

"I do! Why are you so heartless to Kelly?! You're treating her just like Sofia!"

"Look who has a caring heart!"

"JUST FIX HER!" Amber screamed.

"Now if this was Sofia would you really care?" The doctor asked. "Let me rephrase that. The girl you abused for weeks. If she was in Miss Kelly Able's situation, would you had cared?"

"Yes! Even though I didn't like her, she was my sister!"

"Huh sounds like a lie. Now out! Go bother someone else with your whining!"

He slammed the door in Amber's face as tears appeared in her eyes.

She ran to Roland and buried her face in his chest as he held back his fury.

"It's ok Amber." Roland patted her head. "I'll go talk to him."

"Really?" Amber sniffed. "Daddy, first Sofia disappears and now Kelly gets hurt. I think there's something wrong with me."

Roland looked away, not really know what to say to his daughter. All he could was pat her on the back as she cried.

…

Unaware of what was going on back home, Sofia giggled as she chased around Izzy and the boys.

With nothing to worry about, she had suggested a game of tag.

Her ankle was healing up and so were her scars and without Amber or anyone else's judgement, she felt free.

And it wasn't even a week yet since her arrival.

More like day three.

But Sofia didn't care at the moment, kissing Izzy's cheek after tagging her.

"You're it Izz!" Sofia chuckled.

The princess then grabbed hold of the girl as she tried to run and planted multiple kisses on the girl's cheek.

She didn't know flirting very well.

Amber had caught her with Vivian the first time and had taken her to the girls bathroom to strip completely naked as punishment.

However Sofia did know about kissing from Miranda and Roland.

"Ew! Cut it out!" Izzy squealed as she giggled, trying to break free of Sofia's grip.

"Aw! No fair!" Sofia pouted.

"Sorry Sofia. The boys are playing too remember? If they found you like this, you never know what'll happen."

"Yeah I guess. Izzy do you think the boys like me?"

"What do you mean?" Izzy asked.

"I show up unannounced and I think that made Jake mad," Sofia admitted.

"He could've been mad at Hook too. You did show up unannounced yes, but he probably wasn't mad at you specifically."

"You think so?"

"You do look worried around him," Izzy admitted.

"Well I mean.. he does look kinda of scary.." Sofia admitted.

"Jake scary?!"

"It's just with Amber..."

"I don't mean he's scary scary! But he's may appear scary but he's really nice." Izzy told her.

"Oh," Sofia sighed in relief.

Then began chasing the pirate girl again to kiss her.

She didn't know why.

"Izzy! Sofia come on!" Jake called but he couldn't see the two girls.

Izzy gave her princess a kiss on the cheekas she ran off. "Race ya!"

Sofia giggled and went ahead, unaware of Jake right behind them.

Jake watched them as they ran off while Cubby came up beside him confused.

"Where are they going?" He asked.

"Somewhere.." Jake shrugged. "I'm sure the two of them will entertain themselves somehow."

"Sofia's been getting a lot of Izzy's attention lately."

"That's because they like each other Cubby."

"But you and I like Izzy too! What makes Sofia's liking to her more special?" Cubby asked.

"Well... I noticed how much her face turns as pink as Izz's bandanna," Jake muttered.

"Now that you say it, Izzy's face turns pink as well."

"See? They both like each other but more than friends."

Cubby nodded, seeing the two girls running around with Izzy or Sofia usually shrieking happily.

"Should we interrupt them?" He asked.

"In a little bit," Jake smiled. "Sofia's so happy."

Cubby said nothing as he just walked away and sat under a palm tree for it was probably best for him to take a siesta.

The girls' giggling and shrieking he didn't mind.

Especially Sofia's.

Speaking of the two girls, Izzy was going deeper into the jungle and neither noticed the unfamiliar path they were taking while they just continued giggling.

Until Sofia stopped, looking around.

"Izzy have you been here before?" She asked.

"Not really," Izzy shrugged.

She didn't appeared alarmed of the unfamiliar surroundings.

"Then Maybe we should get back to the boys."

"And have an adventure here! Great idea Sofia! But why should we let the boys join us? Why don't we have fun?"

Sofia gave the pirate girl a smirk.

Fun sounded great.

She ran with Izzy beside her, the amulet swinging back and forth on her neck.

She missed freedom.

Soon the duo was deeper into the jungle and it was getting more dense.

"Careful. I don't wanna lose you," Izzy smiled, taking the princess' hand.

"Are you still mad about the kissing?" Sofia asked. "I'm sorry for that. Amber deprived me from flirting with girls."

"No. I'm just thinking about of a lot things. Relax it's nothing bad just stuff."

"Stuff?"

"Well with the boys, I've been unable to think of them," Izzy admitted. "But with you things got different. I like you. Just didn't realize it until the kisses."

"Well you had to be thinking of them, you all are still alive." Sofia mentioned. "Neverland does seem like a dangerous island."

"If you're new to the place like you are princess."

Sofia blushed softly, covering her face in an attempt to keep the blushing on her cheeks away.

"Come on! I'm sure it's dangerous in some ways! After all, you all are kids. How did you survive for so long without...parents?"

Sofia's voice dropped a little as she mentioned that last word.

Izzy kissed her cheek, seeing her distraught look.

"It's okay," She smiled. "You didn't mean any harm by asking."

When Izzy had finally stopped running, the two got a good look around at their surroundings. They were definitely in a woodland with trees filled with coconuts and bananas.

Definitely not a place either had been to before as Sofia shivered and sneezed. Then she spotted a small patch a white stuff. Wait was that..?

"Izzy is that snow?" Sofía asked.

"Sure looks like it! We must be close to Chi-Chi-Chilly canyon!"

"B-But we're not in warm clothes!"

"You don't look so good," Izzy muttered.

"No dip Izzy! It's cold!" The princess shouted, shivering.

She sneezed again as the pirate girl couldn't help but giggle.

Sofia sounded like a kitten when she sneezed.

"How are you not freezing?!" The princess asked.

"It's humid here all day so it's nice when you feel the cold," Izzy answered. "Next time we go here, you're wearing boots."

Sofia groaned, putting a hand to her own forehead.

"Very funny."

She rolled her of her feet, she felt them to find a laceration on her foot.

"Shiver me timbers! That doesn't look good."

"What do you mean? Is it inflected?" Sofía asked.

Izzy bit her lip, hesitant to answer. "Uh yeah. That's unfortunately what it looks like. This is why we told you to wear boots."

She took the princess in her arms and carried her to the boys.

Sofia sneezed, rubbing her nose.

"AYE!" Izzy called out the two boys who noticed the two. "Somebody finally learned their lesson about not wearing shoes. Now she has a laceration!"

"Princess!" Jake groaned, trying not to show his annoyance. He touched her forehead, noticing how warm it felt. "Aye, you got an infection. We gotta treat you fast."

Sofia groaned, feeling the rush of the pirate crew as they ran to the hideout.

She saw a bird flying towards the crew.

Was she hallucinating?

"Eye spy! A sick girl!" A green parrot squawked.

"Yeah Skully," Cubby replied. "She gotta laceration."

Skully, what a silly name.

Sofia groaned miserably as Izzy placed her in her bed while the boys wrapped her foot.

"We're going to treat you when we get back to the hideout Sofia. Okay?" Izzy told her, "So I'm going to need you to look at me."

"Okay," Sofia muttered.

"That's a good pirate."

The princess' vision was getting blurry as it was getting harder and harder to focus on the pirate girl.

"Izzy..."

Eventually Sofia had went to sleep, curling up on the bed.

The crew exchanged glances at each other until Skully spoke up. "So is she dead?"

"No Skully. Sofia's asleep," Izzy sighed.

"Sofia? When did she show up?"

"Three days ago."

The pirate parrot nodded. "Wow. Where did she come from?"

"She said she came from a place called Enchancia. Never heard of it," Izzy answered.

"Hook took her from her home," Jake explained. "Sofia's had some trauma because of a sibling."

"Did her sibling give her a laceration too?"

"No she did that herself," Cubby answered.

"She didn't want to wear any shoes," Izzy explained, stroking Sofia's hair.

"And Izzy likes her."

"Cubby!"

"What?!" Cubby chuckled. "It's true!"

"It is," Jake smiled. "They're always together Skully."

"I think she might've gotten her cut from chasing me this morning," Izzy frowned. "I remember seeing a drip of blood on a rock but didn't notice."

Skully nodded and smiled, nudging izzy with one of his wings. "Well, well looks like somebody has a girlfriend don't they?"

The boys then bursted into laughter, causing Izzy to go red face as she attempted to hide it.

"Izzy what's going on?" Sofia asked groggily.

"It's just the boys and Skully being embarrassing," Izzy assured, kissing her cheek. "You okay?"

"I-I think I got a headache."

"You're be alright in a few days. You're not going anywhere until you're healed."

"But what about everything around here?!" Sofia pouted.

"You're the one who didn't wear the boots Sofia!" Jake gave her a sly grin. "If you would've just worn the boots, you could still be playing."

"Jake! Please!" Izzy scolded, stroking Sofia's hair. "You still can't wear boots, you just have to be careful next time."

Sofia only nodded, closing her eyes. This headache was killing her. What kind of infection did she catch?

She wished Miranda was with her.

It felt strange to have her lack of comfort when she wasn't feeling well.

"Izzy are we also there?" Sofia asked.

"Yes, you'll look weary after some medicine. You need to rest," The pirate girl said.

The princess nodded without complaint.

She did want to get better, not worse.

…

While Izzy and Cubby stayed in the hideout with Sofia, Jake was at the wheel with Skully while the two of them were having a private conversation.

"Do you plan on letting her stay?" Skully asked.

"I don't know. She's had a lot of trauma put into her. Her first night had Izz and I awake from our sleep because of her screaming," Jake confessed. "But Sofia's just lost and trying to find herself again after what Amber did."

"Her abuser?"

"Yeah. You were lucky enough to see the bruises."

"Not to be rude Jake but do we really need a trauma filled matey?" The parrot asked

"What do you mean Skully?" Jake wondered.

"Think about it. I know Izzy likes her and all but if one day we're in a fight and suddenly Sofia gets a flashback and just stands there frozen? Izzy being Izzy will attempt to snap her out of it and before you know it, either we'd be burying Izzy or Sofia or both."

"Skully, Sofia's fine around fighting. She's only scared of being locked in the dark for too long, tiaras that isn't the one that Izzy made her, and most recently drowning."

"So what if Sofia tries to leave with Izzy Jake?"

"What do you mean? Izzy wouldn't leave us."

Jake bite his lip in hesitation. Skully was only joking around.

It's not like Izzy would leave the three of them when Sofia was finally able to go home.

Right? He hoped not anyway.

"Come on Jake, you see it right? The connection? It would be a shock if she didn't!" Skully chuckled.

"They just like each other more than friends. Nothing more. It's not like they do anything when I'm not looking," Jake grumbled. Skully then let out a laugh as the pirate boy growled. "Come on Skully! I know Izzy like the back of my hand, she wouldn't do nothing shady behind our backs!"

"Jake, Sofia's a girl. Izzy's a girl. For all you know they're go as far as sharing a bed together if nothing else."

"I did catch them kissing Sofia's first day here."

Skully blinked."First day? Man that went to second base real fast!"

Jake was confused. What did he mean by second base?

"How do you know that?" He wondered.

"I'm a fully grown parrot Jake. What do you think I do when it's just the three of you alone for days at a time?"

"I always thought that you had friends to visit or something else."

"Well yes, but actually no," Skully told him. "You'll learn about 'other' things when you're older."

"You always say that," Jake grumbled.

"And I mean it too Jake. You're eight years old."

"Will Peter still like us even if we grow up?"

"I'm sure he will Jake!" Skully smiled, "Speaking of Peter, are you going introduce him to Sofia?"

"I've been thinking about that," Jake admitted. "I want her to but I wanna be careful."

"You mean you don't wanna scare her."

"Exactly. You sure you weren't what Sofia calls a dad in a past life were you Skully?"

"A dad? Me?" Skully chuckled. "No way! Why in blazes would I ever be a dad?"

"I don't know. You're kinda like one to us," Jake said. "Or at least to me. You're the only one I can have a private conversation without..."

The door burst open and out came Cubby as he sat down on a barrel.

"Hey Cubby what's the matter?" Skully asked him. "Izzy kicked you out?"

Jake wondered the same thing, hoping it wasn't the case.

Izzy wouldn't do something like that.

"Yes! She did kick me out!" Cubby huffed.

"Cubby calm down. Sofia's hurt. Izzy's just taking care of her," Jake assured him. "She probably had you go outside for privacy."

"All Izzy cares for is Sofia. If you ask me Jake, we should've just left her with Hook."

"Cubby! Sofia would've been dead if we didn't save her!"

"But Sofia's all Izzy thinks about! Honestly she should just go with her if she really cares for her!" Cubby replied.

"I think you're jealous of Sofia Cubby," Skully muttered.

"Jealous? Me? No I'm not jealous, I'm just concerned. Izzy's like a sister to me, to all of us! We're like family! She's the best sister I could have ever asked for! But with Sofia here, I'm scared she'll break our family."

"She wouldn't do such a thing," Skully assured. "Sofia's trying to heal."

"And? What if she leaves with her?" Cubby asked.

"Then she does. Izzy's been the only girl for as long as you two can remember."

"And I want her to stay."

"Me too," Jake admitted.

"Hey why don't we find a new girl?" Skully proposed.

"I don't think it'd be the same Skully."

"Sofia's asleep," Izzy muttered, coming outside. "Cubby, I'm sorry I kicked you out."

The boys immediately went quiet.

Cubby shrugged. "It's fine I guess."

"No, it's not."

"I don't understand."

Izzy gave a look as she looked at the three boys. "You three were having a discussion. Weren't you?"

"We were," Jake sighed. "About you."

"Just me?"

"Mostly Sofia," Cubby smiled shyly.

"We're just concerned about your well being that's all," Skully told her.

Izzy sighed in relief.

Sofia would've been woken up if she had started yelling.

It then went quiet again before Izzy spoke up. "So want to tell me what else you were discussing about me?"

"Cubby thought you would leave us, your family, if you left with Sofia," Jake confessed.

"I do wanna explore other places besides Neverland and I may leave with Sofia one day. But hey no way would I intend to leave you two. Especially Cubby. He's probably been jealous of Sofia this whole time."

"Maybe I have," Cubby grumbled.

"Wait would you actually leave us Izzy?" Jake asked, "you know Sofia can't stay here forever.."

"I know. It's just we had a talk the another night and I asked if I could come back to Enchancia with her and she said yes," Izzy sighed.

The boys' faces saddened. They didn't want to see her leave. They were close after all.

If she left, Jake realized it would only be him and Cubby.

The ride was silent until Jake asked,."So if you go, do you plan to come back?"

"Yes I do," Izzy assured. "I would never forget my mates."

"Unless Sofia forbids you too," Cubby grumbled.

"She wouldn't Cubby! Stop being so mean to her!"

"Why should I?! I didn't ask for her to come! She doesn't belong here!"

"She's trying her hardest! She just needs time to recover Cubby!"

"By moaning and groaning about her step sister everyday? She needs ACTUAL help! Not us!" Cubby yelled, crossing his arms. "I'm going back to the hideout and if I wake her up, I won't care!"

"You're being just as selfish as Amber was! Do you know that?!" Izzy hissed.

"NO YOU'RE THE ONE BEING SELFISH! YOU KNOW WHAT!? I hope she dies from that infection. There's PLENTY of other people in the sea Izzy and you're holding out your hope for this ONE girl. For all you know she could be a traitor or a trap! You're usually smart Izzy but this isn't really your smartest hour."

He stormed off to the hideout, waking Sofia up with a slam of the door.

The princess blinked a few times to sort out her vision and yawned as she found herself in a hammock and rubbed her eyes.

"Did I fall asleep?" She asked.

"Yes you did," Cubby grumbled.

"What's with you?"

Cubby glared at her.

"I'm supposed to be keeping an eye on you."

"You don't sound happy about it," Sofia mumbled.

"You've been nothing but a pain since you arrived!" Cubby yelled. "You're just lucky I know my limits. Otherwise I could treat you the same way your sister did."

"P-Please don't."

"Just relax for awhile and wear boots next time you idiot."

Idiot.

Oh great. Cubby was like Amber but younger.

Sofia felt a few teardrops go down her face once he left her alone for a few minutes.

"Stop crying Sofia," She told herself, trying to wipe her tears away. She didn't want to show her weakness anymore.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Being strong was more difficult than Sofia thought it would be.

Cubby couldn't boss her around. She couldn't understand why he was so mean to her. Jake and Izzy weren't.

Maybe it was a jealousy thing? Or was because he was getting less attention? He didn't seem like a bad kid but then again he was pushy around her so she didn't really know what to do.

She sighed, thinking of her family.

Who knew how they were doing without her? Especially Miranda and her baby sister.

The thought of her baby sister with Amber had tears in her eyes before Sofia wiped them away.

Her baby sister couldn't even move last thing she knew.

Speaking of baby, how many months had it been? Three months? Four months? A month? She couldn't tell as how exactly did they even keep track of time here?

Her thought were interrupted by a knock at her door.

"Permission to enter?"

Sofia smiled. "Permission granted!"

Jake opened the door with a mischievous smile and a paintbrush in hand. "Ahoy there! Up for some face painting?"

"This is to cheer me up isn't it?"

"Well you are resting and don't worry, we heard what Cubby said and Izzy's giving him a scolding."

"Oh really?" Sofia asked.

"Yeah. She's a bit more harsher than me. I'm not one to scold," Jake told her.

Sofia noticed the paintbrush in his hand but didn't do anything except squeal when it came in contact with her face.

Being easily ticklish didn't help.

"Join us!" Jake playfully whispered, swiping the brush around her nose which resulted in her giggling wildly.

"Ok! Ok! I'll join you!" Sofia surrendered.

She wiggled around helplessly as the paint went from her nose to her cheek.

Screaming playfully, Sofia tried to get Jake away from her but he was faster.

"Avast! I have caught you! Har! har!"

Jake smiled, stepping closer to Sofia in a playful way.

"No fair! I haven't been here for a week yet!"

Sofia squealed again, the paintbrush in contact with her face once more.

What was he trying to draw on her anyway?

"Too bad!" Jake smiled as he continued to paint on her. "I'm sure Izzy will wipe this off later but oh well!"

"Unless she likes it," Sofia smiled.

"If she does, you'll have to get used to it being on your face."

"Wait, what do you mean?"

"If she likes anything painted on, she won't wash it," Jake explained. "With us, it doesn't last long. But with you, I don't know."

"Oh." Sofia replied. From the kitchen, the two could hear Izzy and Cubby's voices most likely arguing. "Are they going to be okay?"

"They'll be fine. Unless a scream is heard that's when we come into play," Jake explained to her. He smiled again. "Now time for the rest of your face dear princess!"

Sofia tried to protest only to lose it in laughter as the pirate boy's smile widened.

"Can you give a hint on what you're painting on my face?"

"It's a favorite thing of hers."

"That's all you're telling me?" Sofia pouted. "As princess of Enchancia, I command you to tell me!"

"Sorry but that doesn't work here," Jake smirked. "You'll just have to be patient."

She blew him a raspberry and as a response, he put a dot of paint on her tongue. To which she gagged at trying to wipe the paint off her tongue. Jake just laughed.

"Hey that's what you get!"

"You're lucky you're a friend and not an enemy Jake."

Jake gave a fake gasp of fear. "Or what princess? What would happen to me?"

"I would report you to my dad and his guards," Sofia smirked playfully. "Though since you're a kid, they'd let you off with a warning."

Jake gave a sigh of relief, "Oh my goodness thank you, your highness for your mercy."

Sofia placed a hand to her lips and giggled.

Jake and his crew were kids just like her, not thieves or people taking her hostage.

It was weird but definitely better than how James described them.

"Don't touch your lips!" Jake squealed as he dipped his brush in the red paint again, "Now I gotta reapply it!"

"Sorry," Sofia said softly.

"It's fine."

"I'm still sorry."

"You apologize way too much," Jake smirked.

"I wouldn't have to if it wasn't for my sister," Sofia smirked back.

"Well guess what? She's not here, so stop apologizing so much."

"I wish I could but I do it so much it just became a habit."

Jake shook his head playfully. One hand was now on her dress to hold her down as the other repainted her lips.

Sofia tried to squirm away but was unsuccessful.

"Why are you squirming so much?" Jake asked. "it's only your lips!"

"It's just so ticklish!" Sofia giggled.

"Oh so you're ticklish huh?"

"Maybe I shouldn't had said that."

"Nope." Jake gave her a wicked smile, "I'm sure Izzy will be delighted to hear that you're ticklish."

Sofia gasped in fright and then glared at him. "You wouldn't!"

"Oh but I would."

"You.. You naughty pirate!"

"I'm not that bad," Jake assured.

"Hmph!" Sofia huffed, puffing her cheeks.

Jake laughed. For one so small and trauma filled, Sofia was adorable.

"Now hold still! Let me finish your face!"

Sofia obeyed though giggled throughout.

Eventually Jake had put down the paint brush as she looked around.

"Is there a mirror I can look at?" Sofia asked.

"No!" Jake smiled. "Izzy will be the judge."

Sofia blinked in confusion.

Wasn't she supposed to be resting from a wound that was her own fault?

"Hey I'm on vacation! I should be able to judge my own face!" Sofia protested.

"Relax it's just Izzy. She just judging my handy work, that's all." Jake shrugged.

"Oh. Well if she's done scolding Cubby, then she can come see it."

"Still you cannot look at a mirror."

Sofia grumbled playfully, crossing her arms.

Eventually Izzy did come with Cubby beside her who wanted to laugh at Sofia's face.

"Geez Jake what did you do to her? She looks hideous!" Cubby commented, resulting in Izzy striking him from the back of the head.

"All he did was paint it Chubby!" Sofia growled.

"Easy now. This isn't time to start fighting. Besides I don't wanna paint you again," Jake smirked. "And I didn't paint her for you to mock Cubby." He then turned to Izzy, "I painted it for her little girlfriend."

Izzy's face then blushed furiously while Sofia's cheeks were a pink tint.

Little girlfriend wasn't a term used in Enchancia very often.

Vivian's mother used it once before Amber found out that Sofia liked girls alongside boys.

And then all throughout school she called Vivian her 'little girlfriend' in front of people or in private. It didn't matter to Amber.

But hearing Jake unintentionally use it brought back the memory of Amber founding out that she liked girls much to Sofia's dismay.

But she supposed her crushes was more apparent to the crew than Amber.

"You painted her face for me Jake?" Izzy asked in surprise.

"Did she squirm?" Cubby smirked.

"Yeah sometimes, but she stayed still for the most part," Jake told them.

"And you get to judge Izzy," Sofia smiled.

"Shocking. It's definitely not my birthday what gives?" Izzy asked in surprise.

"I am your girlfriend aren't I?"

Izzy choked on her spit, her face now very red,

"I u-uh I need to use the bathroom!"

She then ran off as the two boys bursted into a fit of laughter.

"What did I do?" Sofia wondered.

"I guess she's very surprised." Jake laughed.

"I didn't mean to."

"She'll be back Sofia. In three, two, one," Chubby smiled, seeing Izzy's presence.

"She's just really shy about express her emotions." Jake whispered to Sofia.

"So I didn't do anything wrong?" Sofia whispered back.

"No. Look how she's smiling at you."

The pirate girl came up next to the princess, her cheeks now pink. "You look really pretty."

Underneath the paint, Sofia blushed crimson.

She had never been called pretty before.

Well except from her mom by other than that no one of her own age group.

"T-Thanks," Sofia stammered.

"You're welcome."

"You really like it?"

"Jake didn't do a bad paint job I will say that," She told her.

Jake smiled. "See? I told you I wouldn't ruin your face!"

"Can I see my face now that Izzy's judged it?" Sofia asked him with a pout.

"Sure."

"Thank you!"

With that Sofia rushed off to a bathroom. After closing the door, she gasped at what she saw in the mirror.

Seeing her arms, she noticed a few fading bruises as the cut on her chin seemed to be improving.

But Jake's face paint was a rather detailed set of lily flowers which was surprising as she didn't think that Jake could paint, but when you lived on a island with not a lot of things to do she guessed that you had time.

Minus Cubby, this vacation wasn't bad at all as she sorta felt relaxed. It was nice being able to relax after a day of play.

Not to mention her injury was gonna keep her at bay for a few days.

Yet she blushed at the thought of Izzy calling her pretty.

_Oh goodness.. I can't believe she called me cute.._ Sofia thought to herself.

Being called cute by another girl was exciting.

Maybe she should keep the face paint for a little while. Sofia didn't care if Amber were to freak out over it or not.

Then she remembered that amber wasn't here so who cared?!

Then she remembered Chubby. Or was it Cubby? They sounded the same and unfortunately, he reminded her of Amber just in a really small and chubby way.

She couldn't believe she was be being bullied by a four-year-old kid.

"Sofia! You are alright?" Izzy asked, accidentally barging in. "Oh. Do you need to be alone?"

"No. I'm good," Sofia smiled softly. "Izzy, do you really think I'm cute?"

"Yeah. I'd say Jake did a really good job on you. But your real face is a lot prettier to me."

"So goodbye to the face paint then?"

"Not necessarily if you like it you can keep it on your face. But I'll redo for fun, if you'd like me to." Izzy told her.

"It would be fun," Sofia blushed. "Though I'm sorry about what happened on Hook's ship before you rescued me."

"Sofia, I've seen worse. Besides you were scared and tied up. "Besides hook generally does that when he kidnaps people, trust me you are not the first."

"You say that like it's a good thing."

"It is considering you got off with a scratch Sofia. A scratch. That's considered lucky. Since generally I rescue the people out of the ropes, I have seen bloodier situations." Izzy explained.

Sofia shuddered at the thought, biting her lip.

She had been lucky with Hook. Lucky that he didn't do anything else with her.

Otherwise she would've been more damaged than ever before.

…

Amber glanced at the clock, hoping that Roland would update her on Kelly's condition as the doctor sure as hell wouldn't do it.

It had been not even ten hours since the toddler had been knocked over by the wagon yet all the princess could do was worry.

At this point it was close to dinner time in the castle but with Amber's crazed state it made the castle a lot more quieter than they expected.

They figured she'd be bouncing off the walls, but she was quiet which was a relief and sorta worrying.

Miranda gently sat down next to her, nausea thankfully gone since that afternoon as she stroked Amber's hair.

"Did someone find who drove the wagon?" Her stepdaughter squeaked in a low voice.

"We think we might have a lead but so far nothing really," Miranda told her, seeing the dissatisfaction on her step daughter's face.

"Are you guys even trying?"

"What do you mean? Of course we're trying!"

"It's just I want Kelly to be okay," Amber muttered, hearing the toddler wail.

The drug Kelly was given seemed to have worn off.

"Well let's hope he'll calm her down." Miranda said as it fell silent between the two.

Ever since Sofia's kidnapping, it had been rather awkward between the two.

Very awkward as Roland carried Kelly in his arms, shushing her gently.

"See? Amber's right here," Roland assured with a smile.

But the toddler seemed to be interested at Miranda's still slender form.

Miranda shook her head, "No I'm not your mama sweetheart."

"No ma ma?" Kelly frowned.

"Kelly how are you feeling?" Amber asked softly, taking her from Roland's arms.

"Boo boo hurt."

This gave the time for the king and queen to leave as Kelly began to cry.

The toddler screamed as Miranda took her in her arms.

Kelly started to calm down, putting her head on her shoulder.

But Miranda didn't smile. This wasn't her baby. She was already pregnant and under too much stress with Sofia's disappearance.

The last thing she wanted to deal with was another mother's child.

"The moment she's better, you take her back to her mother!" Miranda demanded.

"Yes Mother," Amber sighed. "Come on Kelly. Back to Ember."

"Ember!" Kelly cooed, reaching out for her.

_Should Miranda be happy?_" Amber thought, taking the toddler and sitting her in her lap. "_She had a child in her arms. It's not Sofia but still it's a baby._

Roland then spoke up. "So Amber the doctor told me that in two days time, Kelly will be able to go home."

"No!"

"Amber, we can't keep a toddler here. Why do you want to keep her?"

"Her home life isn't that great," Amber scoffed. "Of course you wouldn't know that with your kingly duties."

"Pardon?" Miranda asked in surprise.

"Well that's a bit ironic coming from the girl who used to loathe her village," Baileywick chimed in.

"Amber we're not keeping the toddler and that's that," Roland told her in a more stern tone.

"Why?! She's a toddler!" Amber growled.

"We don't want the risk of you hurting her like you hurt MY baby!" Miranda shouted, "WHERE was your COMPASSION when you thought it'd fun to burn my child?!"

"Oh so it's my fault! If anything it's James' fault! If he hadn't compared her prettiness in front of me then maybe she'd be here and we would be ever after friends! Kelly hasn't had it easy. If you want to know why then ask. Especially you Daddy!"

"Okay Amber. Why? Why hasn't Kelly, who currently is staring at us, had a good life?"

"Because... because..." Amber's eyes shifted from left to right, looking for an answer in the back of her mind. "She comes from a poor family that's currently being killed off by a disease."

"So then you want to bring in a toddler who could possibly bring in these diseases into the castle? Are you trying to kill us all?" Roland asked.

"It's not the diseases! And no I would never do that!"

"Rollie, hear her out. Sofia and I faced those same diseases before. Besides having the little one around wouldn't be so bad," Miranda confessed with a small smile.

"You say as you're pregnant. Miranda, think about the baby, think about yourself. You catch one and you're done for. When Sofia gets back will she have a mother or will she be staring at her mother's own grave?"

Miranda was taken aback, as the trio grew silent.

"I-I need to be alone."

With that the queen walked off but after turning a corner, she was definitely gone as Roland turned to Amber.

"You've been getting your way for the past nine years Amber. It's about time you stop," He sighed. " So I won't go back on my word. Enjoy your two days with Kelly Amber cause when it's dawn of the third day, she's gone."

With that Roland left, leaving Kelly and Amber alone.

"Ember?" The toddler asked softly, whimpering softly.

"Come on. Let's get you changed," Amber sighed.

"I bad?"

"No. Everyone's just upset. I didn't have get a chance to tell Daddy about Skip."

The two walked down the hall, they so happen to run into James who gave amber a smug smile.

"So," He started, "I hear you're in baby fever. If you want a toddler that bad Amber, just go do it with Hugo. I'm sure he'll be all for it." James gently stroked Kelly's hair. "And you must be Kelly. Sorry to hear about your accident. Amber you have more compassion for a toddler but not your own step-sister? What a bitch."

"James! Great! Now she'll repeat it!" Amber growled.

"Okay bye."

With that James hummed a tune as he walked off.

Kelly glanced back at him before tugging at Amber's dress.

Right. How could she forget? She didn't want her to get a rash again like Skip had done.

Once Kelly had used the bathroom, the injures made it harder than normal, Amber carried her in her arms before Miranda bumped into her.

"Well you're getting your wish. Kelly's yours," She smiled sadly.

"What do you mean?" Amber asked, a lump forming in her throat.

"Ma ma? Skip? Da da?" Kelly asked.

"You-you'll see them soon Kelly I promise." Amber told the toddler.

"Ya? Ya!"

"Yeah, really soon!"

The toddler smiled for she did miss her mother and family.

But the look on the queen's face looked sad as she slipped out of Amber's arms and hugged Miranda.

"You remind me of Sofia," Miranda smiled warmly, taking her in her arms. "Kelly, you're a little sweetheart."

"Mother?" Amber asked softly, seeing Miranda's frown turn into a smile upon Kelly's touch.

"I..I... Kelly, what am I to you?"

"Ma ma Queen!" Kelly giggled.

"Here," Miranda told Amber, handing over Kelly. "She's your responsibly. You wanted her now enjoy your two days."

"Oh," Amber frowned. "But..."

"I'll help you. I might still be furious with you over Sofia but I won't let you do this alone."

"I know. And M-Mom, I'm sorry. When Sofia comes home, I'll treat her better. I promise."

The queen said nothing as she walked out, leaving Amber and Kelly who nodded and decided that two days was enough much to the toddler's dismay.

"No!" Kelly pouted. "No!"

"Kelly..." Amber sighed softly. "I can't have you here." She smiled. " Let's play have a tea party!"

Kelly immediately brightened up at the thought of a tea party, being put down to the ground.

"Tea party!" She giggled, unintentionally bumping into Baileywick.

"Oh... you." Baileywick said to himself, "Do you need anything Amber?"

"Yes we are having a tea party, I need tea obviously, and cookies as well," Amber smiled.

"Right away Princess Amber. You and Kelly can enjoy yourselves."

"Ma ma?" Kelly frowned. "Where Ma ma?"

"Ma-ma.. isn't here. She's busy," Amber smiled. "It's just me and you."

Kelly's face started turning red as tears filled her eyes.

She wanted her mother or Miranda.

With a sigh, Amber explained that she would see her mother in forty eight hours, stopping Kelly's tears.

The toddler sniffed, rubbing her nose on Amber's sleeve.

The princess tried not to act disgusted, stroking her hair.

Sofia better return home soon.

And hopefully she won't be mad at her or anything. She never thought she would see the day that she would actually fear a commoner.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Two days had gone by sooner than expected as Amber carried a sleeping Kelly in her arms.

She grumbled about Miranda softly, noticing something floating towards her.

Wait floating?! A piece of paper?

In Sofia's handwriting?

Grabbing the piece of paper as best as she could with Kelly in her arms, Amber ran toward Roland and Miranda's bedroom.

She banged on the door and to no one's shock, she caught her parents attention as they opened the door confused and tired.

"What is it now Amber?" Miranda groaned.

"A piece of paper! I think it might be Sofia's!" Amber cried, handing her the paper.

Indeed it was as a full smile reached Miranda's lips.

A few spelling errors but it warmed her heart to know that her little girl was safe.

"Where did this come from?" Miranda asked, her eyes sparkling with glee.

"I-I don't know. I didn't read it," Amber muttered.

"Why don't we all read it?" Roland suggested. "Once James is awake."

Miranda frowned. "But Rollie I want to read it now. It could contain important information."

"Alright dear. This is the happiest I've seen you in days."

Despite her grumpiness even Amber had to smile.

"What about my twin? Do I go wake him up?" She asked.

Roland nodded.

James would like to hear of Sofia's whereabouts as well as Amber sprinted to James' room.

"Amber what is it?" He asked upon seeing her with a yawn.

Placing Kelly down, she grabbed a nearby pillow and whacked him. "Come on! Come on! We got news on Sofia!"

James immediately shot up at the news.

Amber was rarely an excitable person to begin with, so seeing the smile on her face didn't faze him in his excitement to hear from their sister.

"Come on! Let's go!" She told him in a rush. "Wherever Sofia is, we can go and rescue her!"

"But what if she enjoys wherever she is?" James asked.

"I never thought of that. But Mother doesn't want to wait any longer."

"Mom's probably the happiest she's been in days."

And to his surprise, he was correct as Miranda held the paper to him, Roland and Amber.

She was squealing like a child receiving a present on Wassailia. She opened the bottle and quickly fished out the note.

Sofia's handwriting was clear as day as James noticed the drawing on the bottom.

Pirates?! His little sister with pirates? They better not be hurting her!

Despite the drawing being in stick figure form he could tell that one was a girl and two were boys.

And next to them was Sofia.

"Mother are you going to read it?" Amber asked softly, seeing her name nonexistent on the paper.

Miranda said nothing as she just stared at the note in awe, tears silently rolling down her cheeks in happiness. She was so ecstatic she couldn't speak.

Roland glanced at the paper, the spelling errors obvious from the days of school Sofia had missed yet he couldn't help but smile.

"'Dear Mommy, Daddy, and James,' She called me Dad," he muttered, noticing Amber's disappointed look. "I'm ok!" The note continued. "I have been taken in by three pirate kids! We are currently resisting on an island they call home. They do not have any parents but doing well for themselves here. The world here is nothing like Enchancia. There are many different exotic foods and plants, it is quite beautiful. But I miss you. Ever since Caption Hook took me, I wondered about you. Except Amber. Izzy said to stop thinking about her."

Amber huffed, whoever this Izzy person was seemed like a pain but she continued to read the note.

'Speaking of which, the crew consists of two boys and a girl! Even a talking parrot and a ship they call Bucky! Jake, Izzy, and Cubby are there names. You have to meet them! They very nice expect for Cubby I don't think he likes me very much." She read, taking the paper from Roland. "I know I have errors but I wish you were hear. And Amber, I miss you. All my love, Sophia."

Amber was more or less confused on why she was at the end and not the beginning. At least she was mentioned.

Miranda was overjoyed. Her daughter was okay and alive but it still didn't tell them where she specifically was. At least they knew she was not in Enchancia but on an island.

"So she's on an island?" James asked. "Lucky her."

"No school. No responsibilities. She is lucky," Amber agreed, dropping the paper.

Kelly yawned, seeing the paper on the ground.

"Who that?" She asked sleepily.

The three family members jumped in surprise at the small voice. They forgot Kelly was there.

"Amber, Kelly's supposed to be back with her family! Why is she still here? This a private family matter!" Roland asked.

"I know but I saw the bottle float towards me and I got excited," Amber muttered softly, nearly in tears. "This is the happiest I've seen of all of us in days."

Roland just nodded as he told Baileywick who was quiet in the corner to escort Kelly back to her family while Miranda quickly pulled out a large map.

…

"You used some of my pixie dust?"

Izzy wasn't furious to Sofia's relief, seeing the older girl doodling.

"I just saw it there and I told the dust to go to Enchancia," Sofia muttered softly.

Izzy wasn't furious but she was semi pissed.

It was her pixie dust after all and for emergencies only. If Jake and Cubby had to follow this rule so did Sofia. She was cute but she didn't get an excuse.

"Next time can you ask before using?! Pixie dust IS only for emergencies you know?" Izzy told her sternly.

"I will. I just miss my family."

"What are you doodling Sofia?"

"I don't know to be honest," Sofia shrugged.

"Looks like you as a pirate," Izzy smirked. "Though who told you we have parrots on our shoulders?"

"James did. He was always protective of me."

"Oh you have another sibling?"

"Yeah, they are my stepbrother and stepsister!" Sofia giggled.

"Oh..." the pirate girl replied.

She lived with people she wouldn't call them her step-siblings more like roommates perhaps.

Sofia noticed her confusion before showing her the pirate drawing again.

At least Izzy had let her write a letter to her family while being cooped up.

Jake was surprisingly strict about injuries.

He kind of had to be. After all they were on an island and weren't professionals.

One devastating blow was either a limb or your life.

But it was just Sofía and Izzy for the moment.

Jake said something about an old friend visiting them later in the day.

Though with Captain Hook and the mermaid drowning, Sofía was anxious at the thought of new people.

"So did Jake tell you who the visitor might be today? Are they nicer?" She asked.

"Yep! Definitely nicer they won't try and drown you!" Izzy told her.

Sofía sighed in relief.

She was just happy to have her family know where she was after a week of not being able to.

Izzy then left her to do her own thing. She suspected that the crew were probably waiting for their friend to arrive as she noticed that Jake and Cubby were in a cleaning frenzy.

Whoever their friend was, he or she seemed mighty important.

"Can I help?" Sofía asked, standing up from where she'd been sitting.

"Can you even do anything?" Cubby asked."You're a princess. I doubt you barely know how to pour milk without a butler's help."

"Cubby, Sofía was a villager before being a princess," Jake recalled from Izzy's talk with him. "Stop being mean to her. That's not how a matey acts. And Sofía? You may help. Just be careful."

Cubby just rolled his eyes and didn't say anything as Sofia just stood there awkwardly.

She blinked. "You sure?"

"Just ignore Cubby. You'll do fine princess," Izzy encouraged.

"Well what can I do?"

"Just clean what you can and try to stay out of Cubby's way. We don't need you bruised beautiful princess."

Sofia giggled, seeing Izzy's face turn red before helping Jake pick up fallen blankets.

"Okay you two stop flirting or whatever... I need you to work, " Jake told them in a serious tone.

"Relax Jake. It's only him. I'm sure he won't care too much," Izzy told him.

"Hopefully he won't."

Sofia had gathered up the blankets and placed them where she had last saw them.

Him? What did Izzy mean?

Unless it was someone Miranda had read to her once.

She once told her about a kid in green who could never grow old no matter how many years had passed. What person would want to live forever? Surely you would want to grow up and have a family and a legacy once you die but to this kid, she suspected, all he wanted was having fun all day. He reminded her of James.

A tear slipped from her eye at the thought before Sofia wiped it away.

Cubby already didn't like her for being a princess. He didn't need to see her cry again.

They worked on cleaning the hideout for a good hour until Skully flew in.

"Mateys! He's here!" He cried, flying back out and gave them the notion to follow him out.

As they walked outside of the hideout, Sofia had tripped on something as Izzy helped her up.

"The princess can't even get herself up without help," Cubby scoffed.

Jake said nothing as he was anxious right about now the last thing he needed was his crew attempting to start anything.

"Hey. Let's not do this right now mateys. Please," He told everyone sternly.

Everyone nodded as whoever this very important person was making Jake stress out big time.

Though Izzy and Cubby knew who it was as they both went up to Jake, speaking softly to him.

Sofia watched the three and thought it was best to probably watch the crew hug it out themselves then to intervene. Although she had a relationship like this with James.

Amber however...

She was different.

Amber was more chaotic than anything else.

Yet Sofia smiled warmly at the interaction between the pirate trio.

After a few more moments, she watched as Jake's silhouette nodded at Izzy and Cubby's silhouettes and the three hugged.

Now that was more like it.

No fighting.

"Sofia! Come on!" The older pirate boy called. "I've been waiting all day for him to meet you!"

"How did you send word about me?" Sofia wondered.

The princess sheepishly walked up the boy. He was definitely taller than the crew. He had fiery red hair and wore green. There even a little light with him.

"Sofia meet Peter Pan. Peter Pan meet Sofia!" Jake introduced.

Sofia's eyes went wide.

Peter Pan wasn't just a story after all. He was real.

"Pleasure to meet you Sofia!" He took her hand and shook it. "Some of Izzy's fairies friends told Tink and me about you. I heard you were captured by Hook."

"Yes I was," Sofia said softly.

"It's not the first time that codfish has taken someone. Tink and me are just thankful you're okay."

"Argh! I am too."

Peter chuckled a little. "What was that?"

Sofia looked confused. "Argh? Isn't that what you pirates say?"

Peter leaned back as if he were in a hammock. "They say it sometimes but not a majority of the time. I don't say it at all!"

"Oh. That's what my brother James taught me," Sofia blushed.

"Excuse her Peter. She's still new to being a pirate," Izzy smiled before glaring at Cubby. "Unlike somebody who should be treating her more nicely."

Peter just waved. "You kids!" He then turned back to Sofia. "So what island are you from?"

"A kingdom actually. I'm from Enchancia," Sofia smiled.

"Enchancia? I think I heard about it while I was flying earlier."

"You have?"

"Something about a lost girl," Peter smiled, looking her over. "But you don't look lost."

"Well no. I was kidnapped and I don't know how to get home," Sofia sighed.

"Oh. Wanna know an interesting fact Sofia?"

"Sure?"

"You and currently everyone else is living with a star! So your kingdom's probably in one of the many stars in the night sky!" He told her.

"It is?" Sofia asked with hope in her eyes.

"Yeah! Unless Hook came through a portal!"

Sofia shook her head, smiling softly.

"Peter, we've been having a little trouble deciding if Sofia should be an honorary member of the crew," Izzy explained, trying to hide a blush. "Jake and I are all for it but Cubby doesn't think so."

"She's a princess. I'm mean you had to help her up when she could get up on her own. She's eight Izzy." Cubby nonchalantly told her.

"Cubby, she's still healing from an injured foot."

"That's no excuse for her to have everyone help her. You're treating her like a baby. You don't do that to us if we're injured." You tell us to 'Get over it!' or 'You got it!' so if you treat us like that, you can treat her like that too. You seem to forget that she's human like us."

"You don't know what she's been through!" Izzy yelled.

"Will you two stop fighting over me?" Sofia asked softly.

"Stay out of this your helpless baby highness!" Cubby hissed.

Sofia tried again, only to feel Cubby's hand hit her face and knock out a baby tooth that had been wiggling two days prior.

And before Cubby knew it, he found himself being tackled and having punches being thrown at him by Izzy who was livid. She was then pulled away by Peter.

"ISABELLA!" He snapped, "What the hell?!"

"He's the one who started it!" Izzy yelled. "Cubby's been like this for the past week!"

"I found your tooth," Jake whispered to a sniffing Sofia. "Is it your first one?" The princess nodded a little. "Late one huh? I already lost a majority of mine."

"That's what James said too," Sofia muttered as the pirate boy looked up and saw Peter, Izzy, and Cubby gone. "Jake? Are you mad?"

"Not at you Sofia. More at my mateys. I just can't believe them! Especially Cubby!"

"Maybe I should've just stayed with Hook instead. That way, Jake, it'd just been the three of you. I might have been dirty and my hair messy but I wouldn't be ruining anything."

"You wouldn't be ruining anything because you would be dead under the sea." Jake told her. "You honestly thought that hook would keep you on his ship after he already took your amulet?"

"Y..Yes?" Sofía said.

"Yikes. Sofia, you would have drowned."

"But I can swim!"

"Okay so can you swim if you're tied to an anchor?" Jake scoffed.

Sofia shook her head.

She hasn't really thought of that.

Even when everything had calmed down, Sofia still felt a little down.

She certainly didn't belong on the crew if she were to cause nothing but anger and drama so when everyone was asleep, Sofia sprinted from the hideout and spotted the Jolly Roger.

With a gulp, she carefully climbed aboard the ship and curtsied upon Hook's presence.

"Look who it is! The princess!" He laughed, noticing the amulet from the light of the moon. "What brings ye back aboard me ship?"

"I..I'm having trouble with the puny pirates as I heard you call them. I was wondering if I could stay here for awhile," Sofia admitted.

"What for?"

"I can cook a-and sew and do things that the bigger pirates wouldn't be able too."

Hook thought for a moment before patting her head.

"I'll have to see with Smee about this. Ye a little young me dear," He muttered, noticing her frown. "However ye look like a good kid little popinjay."

"I-I can other you m-my amulet if you l-like," Sofia muttered, a little nervous.

Hook looked at Sofia. She looked dumb and the captain didn't really want her but he accepted her for he was brewing up a plan in his mind as he nodded. "Very well ye may stay BUT you sleep down there!" He pointed below deck. "Don't ye come and bother me! I don't wanna see ye till morning bright n' early!"

Sofia nodded before scurrying below deck.

It would get a little girl's touch eventually but at least the bed was an actual bed and not a hammock.

Sofia had a little trouble climbing into it before eventually getting into the covers and falling asleep.

…

Meanwhile Hook lied awake, strewing. He didn't really want the girl, if anything he didn't ask for a crybaby. He was hoping for one of the older ones. He began to ponder on this as he smiled to himself.

He figured if they wouldn't come to him, he'll bring them to him and a little princess will be the trap.

To his surprise, however, she was up bright and early, different from the crybaby he had kidnapped a week ago.

And a little more talkative.

"Is there anything you need Mr. Hook?" Sofia asked with a curtsy.

"Not at the moment me dear. Ye dress however," Hook mumbled, impressed with her willingness to be up as early as he was.

Not even Smee was up that early.

"Yes? What's wrong with it Mr. Hook?"

"Nothing. Go away."

Hook shooed her away for he wanted privacy to think as he took out a cigar, lit it then walked away and slammed the door to his private quarters, leaving the princess on the deck by herself.

While he was surprised by her, clearly the little popinjays had toughened her up from the pathetic child she had been, yet she needed a little more toughness.

He also began writing out a plan as he blew smoke out onto the paper, smiling to himself.

_I got this crew wrapped around my hook. And it will be all her fault._ He thought to himself. _The lass did say she was having trouble with the puny pirates after all._

He blew out his cigar, walking back upon the deck to see Sofia with Smee.

Clearly he was helping her with something.

"I see you two are getting acquainted," Hook said.

"She just needed a little help with knowing what to do Captain," Smee assured Hook with a smile. "Sofia here can be a sweet kid if you really get to know her."

"How fascinating. Sofia, me dear, why don't ye start making breakfast? I need to speak with Mr. Smee in private."

"Ok," Sofia smiled.

She then ran off while the captain dragged Smee into his private quarters.

"She's nice Capt but I'm still not sure why you picked her up?" Smee asked him,

Hook just laughed, taking a seat at his desk. "The only reason I picked her up was to use her as a trap to get me one of the popinjays. Then afterwards she'll be swimming with the fishes!"

"Isn't that a little harsh? She's the same age as Jake. You wouldn't do something like that to him would you Captain?"

"Well no. I may not tolerate the boy but I wouldn't kill him. Sofia's a girl Mr. Smee. The little popinjays may have toughened her up but she's still fragile."

"Quite Frankly Capt but, I don think they really did anything to her if she was so willing to come to the ship on her own." Smee told him.

"That be true," The captain mumbled. "Don't worry, the Popinjays will come into the picture soon enough.."

A knock interrupted their conversation, leaving Hook to let out a frustrated groan before opening the door.

Sofia stood on her tiptoes with a tray in her hands. Whatever she had cooked certainly seemed more appealing than what the captain was usually served.

Hook smiled softly at the smell, nodding at her to come inside.

"Here I thought ye were kiddin' when ye said ye could cook," He said, patting the little girl on the head.

"No sir," Sofia assured.

"Anyway lemme ask ye a question."

"O..okay.."

"Why did ye come to me ship in the first place?" He asked.

"I keep causing trouble for the crew. Cubby hates me and Izzy according to him babies me so I spotted your ship and just climbed on," Sofia confessed.

"Did ye leave anything?"

"Just the tiara Izzy made me and a note. I didn't say where I was going though as I don't know Neverland too well."

"I see... I find it quite foolish of you to go to the enemy territory. You would have been better off going into the jungle on your own," Hook told her.

"If I did that, I'd wouldn't survive a week!" Sofia retorted.

"Ye a changed little popinjay , I'll tell ye that however if ye want to remain here, we'll need some changes to ye."

"Changes Mr. Hook?"

"Yes, changes. First of all, lose the outfit you look like a buffon and please STOP the damn 'Oh I'm so scared.' persona or else you'll be fed to the crocodile," Hook explained with a glare.

Sofia nodded, a little hesitant.

"But I didn't bring anything else with me," She muttered softly. "You dragged me out of my bed in my nightclothes."

"Oh that's right. I must've forgotten. And another thing ye hair."

"My hair?"

"Yes. Cut it," Hook muttered, seeing her face pale. "You can't?" Sofia shook her head, feeling herself being pulled down by her hair. "Then I'll cut it me self."

Pulling out his cutlass, he made quick work of her hair. Sofia watched in absolute terror and tears as she watched her hair fall around her.

Once Hook was done, her hair didn't even reach her shoulders.

Sofia stared at her former locks of hair in pure horror.

Smee saw her distress and quickly squeezed her hand before pulling it away.

Hook was being more aggressive than normal as the sidekick gathered up the locks of light brown curls.

"There!" Hook smiled, fiddling with his mustache. "Good as new!"

"I don't feel that way," Sofia mumbled.

"Ye get used to it. Ye should be thankful. Ye will have less to brush now."

"I guess. Is there anything you need me to do now Mr. Hook?"

"Yes two things. One you address me as Captain and two leave," Hook told her, pointing towards the door, "We adults shall be speaking."

Before Sofia could say anything else, the door to his private quarters was slammed in her face as she ran a hand through her bangs.

"Okay," Sofia sighed as she walked toward the main deck and looked over the edge of the ship. They weren't moving anywhere but she had no idea where she was.

Jake and the others had to be worried sick as she ran a hand through her boyish hair.

How would they be able to tell if it was her now?

How would she be able to explain to Izzy the reason why she left?

What would she say to her? Would she yell in anger?

Would Izzy ever forgive her?

It was Cubby's fault in why she ran away.

What would she say if she crossed paths with Jake or Izzy? How would they feel?

Would they be her friend again?

Sofia wiped away a tear from her eye at the thought.

Her only friends and she abandoned them.

Would they be her friend again?

Sofia wiped away a tear from her eye at the thought.

Her only friends and she abandoned them.

Before she could go into a cry, the quarter's doors burst open and out came Captain Hook.

"Ay, Sofia today we going to what every great crew does! We are going treasure hunting!" He laughed.

Sofia's eyes lit up, "A treasure hunt?"

"Yes a treasure hunt on Neverland!"

That excitement was quickly replaced with worry for that was where Jake and his friends liked to do.

If they spotted her there, she'll never hear the end of it!

Yet she forced a smile.

"Great Captain! Is there anything you need me to do? Change my dress? If you have any my size that is."

"We don't carry dresses so we're going to find ye some material. You need to look less like the popinjays," Hook stated.

Sofia nodded softly, wondering what the captain could find for her.

Besides nightgowns were made for sleeping in, not travel.

"Materials? Like are we going to the market place in a village?" Sofía wondered.

"Village? Market place? What in blazes no! When I mean materials, I mean literal materials. Like cloth and such."

That immediately made Sofia feel embarrassed before she walked behind Hook.

He lead her to a treasure chest filled with materials for her to make clothes for her size.

But they were all dull pieces. Some were dirty. Just ivory, black, and red with no flowers or no jewels, just basic thread.

"Well have fun with that."

"Uh, do you you have any brighter colors?"

"Do we look like a gang of women to you?! If ye wanted other fabric options, you should've stayed with the pipsqueaks!" Hook told her.

"Sorry Captain. I'll think of something," Sofia smiled weakly.

"That's better. I'll be in me private quarters. Come get me when you're ready."

"Yes sir."

Hook had left her alone to think as Sofia grabbed some of the red and ivory fabric.

A dress would be too obvious that she was a girl, having her sigh and run a hand through her hair.

_What to do..? Maybe a shirt and some pants?_ Sofia thought to herself.

It only made sense as she went down below the deck and started to sew.

There was no dresses or anything. There was just dust and scattered boxes, barrels, and ropes everywhere.

"I guess I'll have to make do with what I have," Sofia sighed.

Eventually she was finished and was just about to go to Hook's quarters when she heard a voice similar to hers.

She came closer to the voice before looking down at the water.

"You must be Sofia..?" Whoever it was in the water asked in confusion.

"I know. It's the hair. Who are you?" Sofia wondered.

"My name is Marina!" The girl smiled.

"Hi Marina! Are you ok? Do you need help?" Sofia asked concerned but the girl just laughed.

"Oh no! I fine! I'm a mermaid! See!"

The girl leaned back a a little revealing her tail, while Sofia gave a confused look.

"You're a mermaid? But you're so nice!"

"I'm guessing you had a bad experience with my kind before?" Marina frowned.

"Yeah. Nearly drowned," Sofia shivered.

"Oh don't worry they're an older generation."

"Older generation? But they look so young!"

"That's mermaids for you! We are sirens after all!" Marina chuckled.

Sofia giggled a little before hearing Hook slam open the door.

She gulped slightly, hoping he wouldn't do anything drastic.

"ARE YOU DONE YET?!" Hook shouted. "STOP SPEAKING TO THE SEA!"

"I-I'm s-sorry," Sofia stuttered.

Marina glared at the captain. Normally he was nothing but foolish but with how Sofia stuttered her words, she was scared to death.

"Well are ye?" He asked again calming down. "We were waiting on you."

Sofia nodded softly as tears went down her cheeks.

Caught off guard by the child's tears, Hook realized what he had done.

Whatever happened to her back where she was from, shouting clearly traumatized her.

Doesn't matter. She knew what signed up for once she stepped foot on the ship as the captain threatened that if she didn't stop crying, she would walk off the plank.

Sofia had calmed down as she noticed that Marina had swam away.

Seeing Hook pleased, the princess forced a smile as she adjusted her shirt collar.

"A-are your ready sir?" Sofia asked wiping the last bit of her tears.

"Ye know if ye show your weakness that makes ye vulnerable. This lifestyle is clearly not for you." Hook told her tightening his hook.

"I understand Captain. I just been through a lot back home. I had a sister who let's just say wasn't very nice."

"That would explain your stuttering."

"Next to my stepbrother James, only my mom believed me," Sofia muttered softly.

"Were ye close with her?" Hook asked softly, for the moment thankful that Smee was still in his quarters. Otherwise his demeanor would be showing. "With your mother I mean."

"Yes. I didn't have a dad. Do you-"

"Yes, I have me mum. That's it. Tell me what makes ye think ye being traumatized means anything here?"

"It's no excuse," Sofia scoffed. "If I see my sister again, I'll let you feed her to the croc!"

"Ye certainly toughened up quickly little popinjay!" Hook laughed.

"Built up anger can do that Captain. Now where we find this treasure? Do we get it before the puny pirates do?"

"You might talk tough but that doesn't mean you are through. Actions speak louder than words."

Hook gave a stern glare, scaring her.

Sofia nodded, unclasping her amulet.

"I give you my amulet in exchange for half of the treasure we find," She muttered. "I'm tired of being a fragile little girl."

"Then what do you want me to think of you as?" Hook wondered.

"Captain, you can call me Sofia the first."

"Sofia the first? Hell no! Ye think ye the captain around her huh?!"

Sofia chuckled nervously. "Just kidding! Please refer to me as Sofia."

"Sofia. I guess that's alright," Hook shrugged. He patted her head. "If ye want to beat the puny pirates, we better get going."

Sofia smiled, placing the map of Neverland the captain had in her pocket before sprinting ahead of him.

Mr Smee then walked up to him.

"So she staying?"

"For awhile yes, but I can't wait to see the popinjays' faces once they learn of her betrayal," Hook whispered to Smee.

"They'll be heartbroken sir."

"I think Sofia has the qualities of being the first child pirate on me crew Smee."

"Captain! Mr. Smee! Are you coming?!" Sofia yelled. "Treasure doesn't wait for anyone you know!"

"Just a minute! You do not rush the captain!" Hook shouted, not leaving his spot.

"But I thought you wanted-"

"Oh I will be getting what I want trust me. Now let us go see this treasure."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

"Izzy! Stop this nonsense!" Jake yelled, his arm firmly wrapped around her waist pulling her toward the hideout.

After Sofia left, the crew looked and looked but didn't find her. The boys figured that Sofia simply left and went home. Izzy, however, was worried and stressed to the bone as she had spent hours searching. So much so that she was currently working on zero hours of sleep, dark circles under her eyes making themselves known.

"B-But! She's missing!" She cried, trying to struggle free. "What if she's been kidnapped o-or w-worst?!"

"Doubt it. She probably ran away," Cubby shrugged in annoyance. "Good riddance."

Jake glared at him as tears came to Izzy's eyes.

She glanced at Cubby. It had to be his fault that Sofia supposedly ran away.

"Don't make me kick your ass Charles!" She growled.

"Enough! Both of you!" Jake shouted, "You!" He turned to Izzy. "You aren't beating up anyone! You're too delusional right now!" He then turned to Cubby. "And you! Stop this BS talk right now! We're mates!"

"You were considering a whiny princess to be one of us," Cubby scoffed.

Jake rolled his eyes. He didn't have time to deal with Izzy or Cubby.

Sending them back to the hideout, he went on Bucky in search for Sofia.

The ship dinged, asking Jake something as the boy sighed.

"Dunno Bucky. Izzy's killing herself with stress and Cubby's being ruder than usual. I don't know what this could be. Hormones? Distrust? Emotions? I just really want things to go back to the way things were," Jake explained, sitting on a barrel.

Bucky dinged again as the dinging lighten in tone, causing Jake's eyes to lit up and nodded.

"You're right! We should go on a treasure hunt! We could find treasure and possibly Sofia! Way to go Bucky!"

With a grin, he turned the ship back around.

Izzy's eyes sparkled for the first time in hours at the news, grabbing Sofia's tiara that she had made for her in the hopes the princess would remember her.

"We're going to Neverland?!" Izzy grinned, her energy suddenly returning.

"Aye.. But you're taking a nap." He told her, leading her below deck to the hammocks. "When you wake up, we'll be there."

Izzy nodded sleepily. Sleep sounded great right about now.

As she was asleep below deck, Jake noticed Cubby smiling a little bit.

It wasn't much but it was a start.

"Whatcha smiling about Cubby?" The older boy wondered, a playful smirk formed on his face.

"When was the last time we've done a treasure hunt and a rescue mission?" Cubby grinned. "I know I've been rude about the princess..."

"You never hesitate about that."

"But we can defeat Hook if he has her and maybe Sofia can be part of the crew."

"Warming up to her?" Jake asked.

"Not really. I just don't want Izzy to beat me up," Cubby replied, rubbing his arm.

The older pirate boy chuckled softly, "if you say so."

…

Sweat beamed down Sofia's forehead as she drew stick figures in the sand.

Much to Hook's fury, she had went ahead in search of the treasure.

"What in blazes are ye doing?!" Hook hollered, standing over her.

"Drawing," Sofia answered. "I figured you would need a shortcut to get to the treasure."

"I know this island with me own eyes! Besides there are people ye drawing."

"But what if we get lost?"

"That is what Smee, Sharky and Bones are for!" He replied, "They know their way around here. Now we're also against the clock. The popinjays should be arriving soon."

Sofia frowned at the thought, putting a hand through her hair.

If Jake and the others saw her with Hook...

She had an idea, running towards the irritated captain.

"Wait captain! What if we go a separate way? Or we possibly follow them but you know quietly and separate them one by one?" Sofía proposed.

Hook grinned at the idea, patting her on the head. "You're smarter than ye look Sofia."

"Thank you. I thought of it just now."

"Yo ho! All a shore, let's go on the shore!" Jake's voice echoed.

The crew of five hid behind a wrecked ship as the little pirate crew disbursed on the beach.

_Oh no.._ Sofia felt her face get hot as she stared at Izzy.

Not exactly the most appropriate place to blush at.

"Are ye alright?" Hook asked.

"I just need some air. To clear my head," Sofia smiled.

"Alright. But only for a few minutes. We need ye Sofia."

Hook watched as she walked off, trying to put some pieces together in his head.

Sofia held her chest as she leaned back against a tree. "Oh no! Heart not now. Please," she whispered to herself quietly.

"Sofia?"

Sofia felt her heart stop as she heard Izzy's voice. She wanted to abort the mission of her own doing.

"No Izzy. Please. This isn't the time..." The voice in her head told her. She didn't know what to say.

"Sofia is that you? It's me Izzy! Holy hell you have no idea how much we, well mostly me, have been looking for you." Izzy moved closer to the tree.

The pirate girl stared at her bangs before realizing the lack of hair around her.

"That was Hook's doing," Sofia smiled weakly, her heart beating wildly.

"It looks kinda cute," Izzy mumbled, looking away as she felt her cheeks growing warm.

Sofia felt her cheeks turn crimson as she sprinted back to where Hook was.

She bumped right into the Captain.

"Where were you?!" He huffed.

"Sorry! Sorry!" Sofia whispered. "but one of the crew was close by and I-"

"Did you get any information?"

"Just that they've been looking for me."

"They couldn't survive a day without ye?" Hook cooed mocking, twirling her bangs.

Sofia shrugged. "I guess. It was Izzy."

Hook's eyes lit up as he was placing the final pieces together. "Izzy. The birdie correct?"

Sofia was baffled by that statement but nodded anyway.

Hook nodded as he signaled the other men over, huddling together.

"Alright listen up you swabs! The three puny pirates are out on the prowl, make them as far apart as possible," Hook whispered. "Sharky, Bones, you two lure the small one away, somewhere scary. Smee lure Jake and the bird away, somewhere challenging. Me and Sofia will lure the girl to belch mountain."

"Belch mountain?" Sofia whispered. "But Captain, sir, what will Izzy think when she sees me with you?"

"You leave that to me me darling. I have a better job for ye."

"What is it ye want me to do?"

"Oh.. you'll find out soon enough, " He told her, "Alright you swabs let's get to it before one the pipsqueaks sniff us out!"

The men went their separate as Sofia uneasily followed behind Hook.

"Guys!" Izzy called out, catching Jake and Cubby's attention, "I saw her!"

"You did? Great," Cubby grumbled. "Don't bring her back."

"She's one of us Cubby."

"She's a princess from a whole other world. She has parents, wealth, and everything she could ever want. How is she one of again?"

Jake was about to say something until he found himself tongue tied by Cubby's statement.

He was right.

Sofia had everything she ever wanted.

Before Jake could anything, the next thing he knew was that he heard Cubby crying and Izzy more than less beating him up.

This was worrying Jake more as he rushed in to break the two up, revealing Cubby with a bloody nose and black eye.

"Enough!" He screamed. "That's not how a matey should act!"

"Jake, please, listen!" Izzy pleaded.

"I heard enough Isabella."

"But-!"

"THATS ENOUGH!" He screamed, "You're talking this way to far Isabella. For once I actually agree with Cubby. Yes, she has everything she could possibly want, but she's still a friend no matter what. But you're taking this way too far!"

"Jake, what are you saying?" Cubby asked.

"We need to go our separate ways for a bit. If any of us find Sofia, that's fine. Charles, you go east, Isabella, you go west, and I'll go north."

"FINE!" The two others roared and stormed off leaving Jake by himself until he eventually went into the jungle.

Smee, Sharky and bones watched the three from afar, they were all pretty shocked.

"Ooh, the drama is spicy!" Sharky noted.

"Aye, I didn't think the popinjays would have anything between 'em. They always seem so happy," Bones added.

"Well Sofia's arrival has been a reason why they feel unhappy," Smee muttered. "Captain has a feeling she'll be the perfect junior captain in training if she keeps up with what he's done so far."

"Do ye think she might just be bait Mr. Smee?" Sharky asked.

"Aye, he's being a bit too nice to her. He's not even that nice to us!" Bones added.

"True," Smee agreed. "But Sofia's gotten on his good side which we all know is rare. Captain just wants us to do what he says."

Sharky and Bones only gave each other a look. They knew something had to be up, Smee knew this too.

…

"I spot her Captain!" Sofia cried, seeing Izzy wonder around aimlessly.

"Good popinjay!" Hook chuckled. "Come here so I can tell ye what ye need to do."

They found her close to belch mountain, kicking rocks.

Sofia looked around confused. Where were the boys?

Then she frowned.

Their tempers had been short fused since her arrival.

"Captain do they usually argue and get upset At each other?" She asked.

"Not usually. They're always together," Hook answered, seeing her frown. "But ye caused them to split up. "

"Me? B-But I-I..."

"It's a good thing Sofia."

"Really?" Sofia wondered.

"Yes.. with them all separated that means Peter... ah.. you! Sofia go get her and lead her to an opening side on belch mountain! I'll do the rest," Hook ordered.

Sofia nodded and sprinted towards Izzy.

"Sofia!" She cried, hugging the former princess close. "You came back to me!"

"Of course I did," Sofia smiled. "I need to lead you to belch mountain."

"What for?"

"I can't say."

Izzy raised her eyebrow in curiosity. "Oh a surprise? Would you like to tell me where you ran off to first?"

"Why should I? I'm the oldest," Sofia replied, her hands at her hips, "Just come with me to the mountain."

Izzy gave Sofia a raspberry in response but reluctantly followed her, gently squeezing her hand.

Sofia smiled a little before coming conflicted.

Stay with the crew or be on Hook's good side?

She thought it would be an easy decision. She hated to admit it but she was kind of having fun being bad.

It was better than being the fragile princess she used to be.

"Close your eyes Izzy," Sofia smiled. "We're almost there."

"Are you going to tell me what it's is?" Izzy asked, her eyes shut.

"You'll see."

Sofia led the pirate girl as she felt the pain of guilt in her chest.

She loved being bad for once but she loved Izzy too.

And although Izzy didn't like her crew right now, she knew that Izzy loved her crew like family.

After all they were all they had. But was she ready to bend to Hook's will?

Sofia sighed at the thought before forcing a smile.

"Izzy open your eyes!" She giggled.

Izzy opened her eyes expecting something grand only to be confused by the sight of Belch mountain's cave entrance.

"A..a cave?" She asked, glaring at the princess. "Why'd you bring me to a cave?"

Sofia was about to speak before closing her mouth, running a hand through her hair uneasily.

"Well- I-I thought we could go explore together. You know like a.. date?" Sofia assumed, her face was beet red as she looked to the rock surface.

"A date? That wouldn't be such a bad idea," Izzy smiled.

"I..."

Sofia was now officially flustered by this agreement. She didn't expect the pirate girl to actually agree to her lie.

She thought Izzy would've figured her out by now.

Wasn't the hair or her change in attitude obvious?

Or maybe she was also planning something?

"Well? Let's go unless you have other plans?" The pirate raised her eyebrow

"No! Of course not!" Sofia smiled, she frowned, hearing Hook call her. "Excuse me for a moment."

She disappeared behind a rock and she met face to face with the Captain.

"What in blazes are you doing?!" Hook shouted in a whisper. "You're suppose to set her up! Not agree to go frolic in a volcano!"

"But wouldn't frolicking with her be a perfect opportunity to set her up?"

"You just keep her from looking behind. Keep her busy."

Sofia nodded, hurrying back to Izzy.

As they frolicked together, she wondered how to set the pirate girl up.

Just abandon her when she least expect it?

Maybe trip her? No.. there were too many sharp things around and she didn't want Izzy be hurt.

Seeing as she needed to do something quick, abandonment was the safest option.

It would hurt, but it was for the best.

Pecking Izzy's cheek with a kiss, Sofia sprinted until she could see Hook smiling like a child on Wassailia morning.

What was he thinking now? It kind of scared her.

Sofia took a gulp and went up to him.

"Captain?" She asked, hiding away any signs of weakness.

"You like the popinjay don't you?" He asked.

"Yes sir. Why ye ask?"

"Do you know what I mean by 'like'?"

"Love?" Sofia answered.

Oh how she wished she had a curl to twirl right about now.

"Exactly you truly love the popinjay don't you?" He questioned.

Sofia hung her head in defeat.

Hook had already sliced off her hair in a rage so she wondered what else he would do.

Though she tried to defend herself.

"W-What? Me in love with her? N-Nonsense! I don't fall in love!" Sofia yelled, crossing her arms to prove her point. "I was just playing with her feelings."

Hook raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

"Yes sir."

"Well I'm impressed. Considering how much of a weakling ye were."

Sofia was confused by his words. "Thanks?"

Hook smiled as he shooed her away. "Well go on then! Don't keep the popinjay waiting!"

Sofia nodded with a small smile on her face.

She loved being bad, blowing her bangs out of her face.

"Hey are you done talking to rocks yet?" Izzy called out to Sofia.

"Yes!" Sofia called back.

"So what do you want to do? The boys are away."

"Are you mad I ran away?"

Izzy looked down to the ground then back in the girl's blue eyes.

"Yes," She muttered softly. "You made me worried sick for you. You could've died out here! No one is going to hold your hand out in Neverland!" Tears filled Izzy's eyes before she wiped them away. "The worst thing you did? Leaving what I made you behind."

"Why would I go back to where a four-year-old made me weak?!" Sofia growled. "I'm sorry I left your tiara behind Izzy, truly I am, but you wouldn't know how it feels to be far from the ones you love, to be in a new place you're unfamiliar with, and to finally stand up for yourself only to be bad to do it."

"Be... bad? Sofia.. you didn't?" Izzy asked her eyes wide in terror.

Sofia's heart broke upon seeing the terror in her eyes.

Maybe she had been a little harsh.

That terror turned to anger. "I SPENT ALL DAY AND NIGHT LOOKING FOR YOUR ASS! AND YOU RUN AWAY! Why!? Because you were scared of a four-year-old?!" She screamed.

Sofia began to breath heavily, her concealed anger she had kept in for so long was about to reveal itself.

"WHY DID YOU EVEN BOTHER?! IT'S NOT LIKE YOU CARED ABOUT ME! IF YOU DID, YOU WOULD HAVE STOPPED HIM! BUT YOU DIDN'T! NOT YOU, NOT JAKE! YOU JUST HIM PLAY ME LIKE A FOOL! SO I LEFT." Sofia felt her anger rising as she stood tall, her steps getting more menacing as Izzy was now forced to back up.

"After joining Hook's crew, I discovered myself! I learned something about myself. I don't want to be a princess anymore, I don't want to be another member of your baby crew. I don't need Cubby, Jake.. Skully.. and..." She paused as she felt more powerful with each breath, her blue eyes staring into startled browns. A wicked smile formed at her lips. "I certainly don't need you."

With force, she pushed the pirate girl off the edge of the rocky terrain.

"I must say. That was impressive little popinjay," Hook smiled, having watched the entire thing unfold.

"Just did what you told me," Sofia said. "Captain, I'd like to be the youngest pirate girl on your crew. No matter the cost."

"Didn't ye say you had a home?"

"I did. While I miss my mom, dad, and brother James, since they were nice to me, Amber I'll let you feed to the crocodile if she ever shows herself."

"Oh you're that dedcaited. I see," The captain nodded his head as he looked down the cliff. "Next order: go retrieve the popinjay's body."

Sofia nodded, going to the edge of the cliff and carefully climbing down it.

She shuddered at the slight of spattered blood.

Her steps slowed as that hint of fear that was there when she climbed the rocks down began to grow. This reminded her of a scene in the play she saw with her family.

Sofia didn't want to remember it.

Sure Miranda and Roland has covered her and James' eyes but she still remembered the noise.

The crack noise that came from the actor and then the petrifying scream of the other actor. It still haunted her to this day.

And she and James were both up that night from nightmares about the screams.

Amber had rolled her eyes teasingly but she had been sympathetic.

But now it seemed like that scene was becoming real. With a deep breath, she tried to reassure herself as she inched closer to Izzy's body. With a deep breath she turned a corner, and there she was.. Her eyes opened wide, quiet tears flowing down her face. The blood pooled around her, and some of it splattered along the terrain and lungs.

"W-What are you doing down here?" Izzy labored.

"Hook ordered me to get your body," Sofia replied, a little shaken. "I never seen this much blood. I never thought you'd splatter it on the rocks."

"Yeah well I was a bit impressed with your pushing arms. Did you do fencing back home or something?"

"You'd be surprise how rough my big brother could be when it came to fencing. But if I ever got a rough cut, James always apologized."

"You're making a grave mistake.." Izzy breathed out. She shut her eyes in pain as she rolled on her side, the blood trickling from the back of her head. "You don't know what that codfish is capable of.."

"I know. But as a princess, I would never let anyone die," Sofia muttered, ripping her outfit. "Not even if I joined the bad side."

With a shaky breath, she wrapped her head the best she could before taking Izzy in her arms.

"Then why push me?" Although her voice was strained, it sounded hurt.

"I was angry. I concealed my anger for weeks before today. All that anger was meant for Amber. To show her who was boss."

"So you still hate her?"

"No duh," Sofia scoffed.

"That was still a dick move, Sofia. I'm not Amber," Izzy muttered, feeling lightheaded. "So what do you plan to say to the old codfish?"

"Oh him. I've gotten used to being bad at this point that why don't I act that way a little longer?"

"So you're just going to leave me with him? If so then just leave me here to bleed."

"I'm not going to leave you with him. That's not what a princess would do," Sofia muttered, wiping away the tears in her eyes. "I'll leave you with the boys. Bones and the shark man are idiots so I doubt they've gotten Cubby by now. And Jake has probably outsmarted Mr. Smee if we're being honest."

"Wow. You really did do your research!" Izzy chuckled.

Sofia gave a soft smile. Izzy was still in bad shape though and from the looks of it, she was slipping in and out of consciousness. She was deeply worried, Neverland didn't appear to have the right medical attention and what if she...

She couldn't live with that guilt.

"You got the popinjay!" Hook laughed, seeing Sofia. "Men forget about the other two! Help Sofia up!"

"But Captain don't you think we should tie them up to something so they don't interfere?" Smee asked.

"No. They're not the reason Sofia's here. The girl is."

"Anything you say Captain."

Jake glanced at Sofia in shock as she was pulled up.

She looked different, having him frown.

Nevertheless he tried to start a conversation.

"I see you found Izzy," Jake muttered, seeing Sofia's eyes cloud over with tears.

"I never meant for any of this," Sofia confessed. "I was just..." She glanced at Cubby. "I was just angry because of him!"

"ME?!" Cubby shrieked, "You-"

"Hold on now," Jake interrupted, "Was Cubby here when YOU DECIDED TO PUSH IZZY OFF THE EDGE OF THE DAMN CLIFF?!"

Sofia fell silent as she struggled to mustered up any words.

Jake had a point.

And by Enchancia was he right.

Sofia thought of how her mom and dad would be ashamed if they were there. Especially Roland who had cherished her with all his heart.

Her concentration was only broken when she felt Jake snatch Izzy's body away from her. The girl had caught a quick glance of Izzy's face what she saw made her blood run cold.

At this point the poor girl's eyes appeared to be in the back of her head.

"How's your medical care in Enchancia?" Cubby quietly asked the princess, his eyes glassy as he looked at the ground.

"Good," Sofia whispered, holding back a sob.

She was certain Hook was enjoying what he was seeing.

"Well then when your done playing hook's game, make sure she doesn't die on us, here or there. If she dies, you're going to be in a whole lotta hell here."

Sofia nodded wearily, biting her lip.

As the boys left, she gasped as Hook leaned over her and Izzy. The worst part?

He was smiling.

"Oh look at that! You made the lil poppinjays cry!" He taunted. "How cute."

"Not exactly," Sofia muttered. "More satisfying being more like it."

Hook said nothing to her as he examined the now unconscious Izzy. "Well you won't be carrying her anymore." He then to his crew. "SHARKY! BONES! Place her in the bag."

The two saluted, taking the girl from Sofia's hands and placed Izzy in the bag. Hook then took the bag and slung it over his shoulder as if it were just a bag full of junk.

Sofia shuddered, wiping away a few tears.

At a time like this, she wished she had her family.

"Are ye done crying yet?" Hook asked her. "We don't have all day for your moping."

"Yes sir," Sofia smiled weakly. "What do ye plan to do with her?"

"Oh you'll see."

Sofia followed behind the men, tucking the amulet inside her shirt for safe keeping.

Promise or no promise to Hook, he had already taken enough from her.

...

It was late when Sofia's newest message in a bottle as the family called it arrived through the docks of Enchancia.

James and Amber yawned, rubbing their eyes. It wasn't like Sofia's letters to be so late at night.

They heard their stepmom's cries very late at night. Tears strolling down her cheek as she shakenily held the bottle in her hand. Their father was increasingly getting worried about her current state for she was there by the dock every hour or so waiting and waiting for Sofia's letter.

Not exactly healthy for her or the baby but Miranda made sure it wouldn't ruin her physical or mental health.

With the bottle uncorked, the twins noticed her holding the letter in her hand. Roland was by her side, gently rubbing her back.

Miranda was nearly a month in the pregnancy and he wouldn't dare have her in harms way. Not by a long shot.

Amber and James rubbed their eyes again before James noticed the letter looked a little better than Sofia's last one.

"Looks like she found some better paper to write on." James joked softly.

"And her spelling's better," Amber agreed.

"What does it say Miranda?" Roland asked.

Miranda took a breath. "She says that she'll return home soon but she'll be bringing a pirate with her. She says she did something wrong but won't go into details."

"Does those details include running away from the pirate kids that took her in and her going to Captain Hook?" James scoffed. "That's low. Even for Sof."

"James! Don't talk about our sister like that!" Amber yelled.

"Oh like you haven't? I remember when she fell in love with both Hugo and Vivian. You were fine with her being with Hugo but with Vivian..."

"She needed to learn that princesses couldn't be in love with each other."

"Love came up nowhere in the topic!" Roland interrupted. "Where are you two getting this from?!"

"I'm just saying Daddy. James has no right to talk about Sofia like that. Maybe she made that choice of running away because she was scared," Amber muttered.

"Scared? Running to Captain Hook is completely foolish!" James yelled.

Before he or anyone could say a word, the castle shook. Roland held on tight to Miranda and James squeezed Amber's hand.

"What was that?!" Amber screamed, clutching onto her twin in fear. The rubbling lasted as few moments. In another part of the castle, maids and servants fell to their feet in surprise with some bust and artifacts falling over. As for Cedric, he was working on a potion when the castle shook as luckily none of the fallen over potion got onto him.

"There they be! Thank you Captain!"

Sofia's once small voice shook Amber to the core. Her stepsister sounded nothing like the quivering mess she last knew her to be.

She was screwed and she knew it. It was probably best to stay quiet and act nice in a situation like this.

For Sofia actually looked terrifying for once.

With a bow from Hook, surprising James, the ship was gone as Sofia had no time to react before finding herself in Miranda's arms.

"MY BABY!" She cried, hugging the girl closely. She pulled out of the hug and stared at her face. Miranda blinked in disbelief.

It was her Sofia alright. The amulet was evident that she was. Yet the lack of curls disturbed her.

"Mommy!" Sofia sighed in relief.

She rested her head on Miranda's shoulder, trying to take in as much as her mother's scent as she could.

Roland was relieved as he found himself joining in the hug, feeling silent tears rolling down his cheeks. James joined out of spite. Amber, however, wanted no part but did notice the sack with Sofia.

She opened the sack and a Pirate girl rolled out, opening her eyes.

"Where am I?" She asked.

"Enchancia," Amber answered, noticing the pirate girl winching in pain. "Hey what's wrong with-"

Amber's question turned into a scream when she saw dried blood then leaking blood coming from her head.

"Oh please stop!" Izzy groaned, clutching her head. She looked pretty tired and pale. Amber's screams were like echoes ringing in her ears, while she could barely differentiate the different objects.

Wait? Were these people or objects? She couldn't tell they all looked like blobs to her.

Her head was spinning and these people or blobs were all to blurring to differentiate.

"Amber! Is everything—" Sofia's voice stopped, noticing Izzy fading in and out of consciousness. "Oh no. Izzy, I'm sorry."

Tears spilled from Sofia's eyes as she was unsuccessful in wiping them away.

"WHAT ARE YOU CRYING OVER HER FOR?!" Amber shrieked. "GET HER TO THE MEDICAL WING!"

"YOU ARE NOT THE BOSS OF ME ANYMORE!" Sofia screamed, taking Izzy in her arms. "I HOPE YOU BURN IN HELL!"

She ran off as Amber blinked while James smiled at Sofia's anger.

"At this point," amber huffed quietly. "I'm less worried about Sofia and more about the girl she brought with her. Poor girl is dying."

"I can't believe Sofia chewed you out," James smirked. "Though I saw it coming eventually."

"She's probably just stressed James," Roland assured. "Sofia did just come home after being taken from us so for her, coming back brings some unpleasant memories for her."

"I'm just glad she came back okay." Miranda sighed a breath of relief.

"Now you can finally rest."

"ARE YOU PEOPLE BLIND?! YOU AREN'T GOING TO QUESTION ANYTHING THAT HAPPENED?!" Amber screamed. "God we're doomed as a kingdom."

She then walked off in a huff following the small trail of blood left behind by the girl.

James, Roland and Miranda stared at the blood then glanced at each other.

What exactly had gone on while Sofia was away?


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Izzy.

Sofia felt the blush from days ago return to her cheeks as the doctor cleaned off the blood from Izzy's forehead.

Yet her heart sunk. She hadn't meant for any of this. Concealing weeks of abuse hidden inside her had the princess finally snap.

But at what cost? A lost friendship? A girl she had fallen in love with?

The pirate girl was either asleep or unconscious though she couldn't really tell but she had a pulse and was breathing at least.

"Izzy..." Sofia muttered quietly. " I'm.. I'm so sorry."

" What is that pirate doing in the medical wing?" The feminine voice sounded disgusted.

Sofia turned around and glared at the voice.

Now wasn't the time for anger. She'd already done enough damage.

"She's hurt Amber." Her voice was quiet but stern. " Leave us alone."

"She'll probably be dead by midnight," The older girl huffed. "You don't know the first thing about medical things."

"I got angry and pushed her over a cliff if you want to know the situation."

"You? You were angry?!"

" Yeah-"

The princess suddenly found her being shoved and looked up in disbelief. Amber was holding Izzy close to her as if she were Kelly.

And the thing was she was feeling something other than anger.

"You monster!" Amber shouted, cradling the pirate girl close. "For shame on you Sofia! This cute girl did nothing... Wait? Girl?"

Amber wiped the sweat off Izzy's face as she felt a small blush come to her cheeks.

"Girl? This pirate is a girl!" Amber's eyes widened in realization and shock. "W-Wow.."

"You're now realizing that?" Sofia smirked.

"But why are my cheeks pink?"

"Maybe it's because you're crushing on Izzy?"

Ugh! Bitterness that came to her tongue after she said that. She cringed internally.

"Princess Amber does NOT crush on girls!" She shouted. "A pirate no less."

"Then I'm afraid you're breaking your own rule!" Sofia giggled as her sister's cheeks turned crimson.

"Don't Har har at me! You're clearly feeling something too if you brought her!"

"I like her too. I admit it."

"But how can we both like a pirate girl?" Amber wondered. "Considering I haven't treated you the best."

"Yeah well it's hard to forget the water you dumped on me during my welcome ball," Sofia scoffed.

"Oh you remembered. You have a bigger brain capacity than I originally thought you had."

"You had dukes and duchesses laugh at me."

"I'm surprised you're not yelling," Amber smiled. "Don't want to wake up the beautiful pirate girl?"

Sofia gritted her teeth. "I'm being considerate."

Was it so? Was Sofia the first perhaps jealous?

"She wouldn't be this way in the first place if you didn't push her of a cliff!" Amber scowled. "No she probably has a concussion or worst permanent brain damage. What did she fall on?"

Sofia muttered "rocks and the ground" under her breath as Amber squeezed her hand.

Was she actually being nice now?

She then felt a sting on her cheek. Then another on her left cheek. Her blues frozen, looking down to the checkered floor.

Was Izzy starting to awake and had slapped her in anger?

She finally decided to look up at Amber's stern face.

"What changed you?" Amber asked softly. "What happened back in Neverland?"

"None of your business that's what," Sofia grumbled.

With that, the younger princess stormed off, leaving the two other girls alone.

Amber watched as Izzy started to come out of her unconscious, groaning softly.

"Easy you've been given some pain medication so don't move," Amber advised.

The pirate girl squinted her eyes, not really paying much attention to the princess. She then turned her back to the girl for the lighting was killing her.

"You're Amber aren't you?" Izzy huffed. "Sofia's told me about you."

"I know what she told," Amber huffed, "You don't need to scowl at me."

"Is that so? Then explain the growing blush on your cheeks."

"Okay! You're the first girl I'm crushing on! Happy?"

She heard silence from the other girl.

Amber, now red faced, patted her head gently. "J-Just so you know a doctor's coming to treat you. S-So don't be mean or something."

Izzy just stared at her before Amber walked out of the room.

It was difficult for her to get rid of the blush on her face.

"Grrhh.." She grumbled, "This pirate girl is going to be the death of me."

"Any luck?" Sofia smirked upon seeing Amber step into her room.

"Don't get smug with me." Amber grumbled, "This is all your fault anyway."

"Why is everything my fault?! You abused me! I couldn't tell anyone or express my anger because you'd find out and when I finally do, I'm the bad guy!"

"You pushed Izzy off a cliff!"

"Something I wish I could've done to you!" Sofía snapped.

"That's worse than me pouring tea on you AND a tiara scratch don't you think?" Amber scoffed, folding her arms.

Sofia growled, leaping on Amber and attacked her.

She just had to remind her of the past.

Luckily there were some butlers and maids nearby, breaking the two girls apart.

One butler grabbed Sofia who clawed at the air while one of the maids hold Amber who looked frightened for the first time in her life.

"Get the king!" The butler shouted, "Get The King!"

The rest of the butlers and maids had ran off as Sofia struggled to free herself.

She didn't dare look into Amber's frightened eyes.

"What has gotten into the two of you?!" Someone commented.

The two girls didn't care who it was, Sofia was bent trying to grab Amber while Amber was trying to run away.

James stared at the two girls, noticing scratches on Amber's face and arms.

He frowned upon hearing Sofia growling.

"You two are acting like animals," James grumbled, walking in-between the two.

"She started it!" Sofia growled.

"And you attacked her for it?"

"Y-Yes! She deserved it! James, you know what she put me through!"

"Yes I do," James muttered. "While I agree that she deserves it, I know this isn't the Sofia that left us."

"I don't even know how I am anymore either," Sofia confessed.

"Clearly you're bonkers! That island girl must have made you this way!" He shouted, rolling up his sleeves.

"James, what are you doing?!" Amber asked, a little concerned.

"I'm just going to have a little talk with her that's all!" He replied walking towards the room.

Amber shook her head and sighed upon seeing her brother leave.

Maybe Izzy had been responsible for Sofia's cold demeanor. Then again the pirate who had taken her in the first place could also be to blame.

"Wait! James no-!" Sofia called out but it was too late, he had already gone into the room.

_Crap!_ Sofia thought to herself. _The boys are going to kill me. _She ran as fast as she could, helping Amber up before leaving her behind.

_God James please don't do something stupid. I BEG OF YOU_ was all that was running through Sofia's head. The door felt like an eternity to get to.

She got there just in time to witness James smack Izzy across the face.

The pirate girl looked stunned for a moment, then it appeared something in her brain clicked and she immediately lunged at him, her hands gripped around his neck.

Sofia ran to her and got Izzy's hands off James' neck before she could truly hurt him.

"What the HELL Sofia?!" Izzy hissed, "Is this you bastard step brother you talked about?!"

"No Izzy. James didn't abuse me," Sofia assured. "The one you want to strangle is Amber."

"DID YOU NOT SEE WHAT HE DID TO ME?! That son of a bitch slapped me!"

"That's because he thought you changed me from who I was before!"

"I did no such thing!" Izzy growled, groaning slightly. "Hook changed you Sofia."

Sofia made a 'I told you so' type gesture toward James who was still recovering from Izzy's attack.

He coughed, rolling his eyes. "How was I supposed to know that?"

The girls giggled before Sofia took James by the arm and dragged him out of the room.

"Why didn't you ask her first?" She asked. "She would have told you."

"I wasn't thinking?" James admitted. "Sof you have no idea how much I missed you."

"I missed you too but don't attack Izzy anymore. She's a friend."

"Maybe. I must admit she has a pretty strong grip. Was she half awake?"

"If you can call it that," Sofia muttered, putting a hand through her hair.

"I never even noticed your hair. Looks good on you Sof," James smiled.

"Really?" She chuckled nervously as she whipped her hand through it gently, "Thanks James."

"You're welcome Sofia. You know we all missed you. Including Mom."

"How's the baby? Has it kicked yet?"

"Oh I'm not sure yet to be honest," James shrugged. "Your mom hasn't really been in the motherly mood ever since you've been gone. In fact, she rarely came out of their room."

"I didn't realize that," Sofia frowned. "James, Mommy was so excited to see me."

"Trust me. We know."

"The hugging was that obvious?"

"Extremely so!" James chuckled. "Though why the tough girl persona? That's not the Sof I knew."

"Is it really that apparent?" Sofia asked, "Sorry! I guess...I just picked it up from someone." Her eyes shifted back to where they just came from.

James noticed it and squeezed her hand gently.

Despite how she looked and acted, he knew that his scared little sister was still there somewhere.

"Just.. don't let Izzy rub off you too much." He told her, "At the end of the day you're still Sofia. Not her."

"I know," Sofia agreed. "But I'll have to get used to everything again and then there's Amber..."

"You scared her. I think she'll stop the abuse because of it."

"Yeah but there's also Izzy. She's going to be nice until she leaves..."

"Well then let's keep her here!" James chirped.

"James, the boys will wonder where she is!" Sofia pouted.

"Boys? There's MORE of them?"

"Two James. But Jake and Cubby aren't here. They're in Neverland."

"Wait Wait Wait Wait What!" The excitement in James' voice was completely untamed, "You mean Neverland is A REAL PLACE?!"

"Yes," Sofia muttered softly.

James' eyes went wide. His mouth, although moving, struggled to make a word as he put his hand to his head. "For real?! For Real?!"

Sofia nodded, not used to seeing James overly excited about anything that wasn't for himself or for her.

"Yeah it's a real place.. Even the legend of Peter Pan, that Mommy told us stories about." She chuckled.

James stared at her wide eyed, unable to say anything else before Sofia excused herself to find Miranda.

To be sure she could still be the same mom she had been before everything that happened.

The palace was definitely a lot larger than the tiny quarters the crew lived in but thankfully the castle didn't have as many boobytraps.

"Mom?" She called out, the hall softly echoed back her words.

"Sofia?" Miranda asked gently, seeing her out in the hall.

"You've gotten bigger. Has the baby kicked yet?"

"No we aren't at that stage yet."

Sofia hugged Miranda close. "I missed you and my baby sister."

"I missed you too.." Miranda responded, patting her head gently, "I'm sure she missed you too."

"But I'm back now. Everything will be okay."

"How long will she be staying?"

"Izzy?" Sofia asked quietly.

"Yes," Miranda muttered. "I don't need another stress. Your kidnapping already caused one."

"B-But! She won't be a stress I promise! She can stay! For a little while right?"

"Alright. But only for a little while."

"Thank you Mommy!" Sofia cheered.

"Ahbabab but... That was me. You still have to ask your father," Miranda told the girl.

Sofia immediately stopped in her tracks, her face paling. Roland wasn't exactly fond of pirates. Especially after the whole Hook ordeal.

No doubt her kidnapping left a change in him too as Sofia walked to his study and knocked on the door.

"Come in Sofia," Roland smiled.

" uh.. So.. can I ask you something?" Sofía asked, her voice quiet.

Roland nodded softly, getting up from his chair and faced Sofia.

To her relief, he was smiling.

"Yes, Sofia, what is it?" He replied softly.

"Well I have this friend.." Sofia trailed off.

"You mean the girl pirate? Sofia, I was worried sick when you were taken by Captain Hook."

"Izzy isn't like him, Daddy. I promise."

"Oh really?" Roland scoffed., sarcasm hinted in his tone. "Tell me why I should let a pirate no doubt stay in my kingdom after my daughter was just taken by one."

"Because she's my age," Sofia confessed. "And Izzy would never do what Hook did."

"Evil can develop at any age. How do you know she hasn't changed? Especially with a broken head like hers."

"Daddy, what happened to the kind and compassionate man I left?"

"Sofia..." Roland groaned. "I'm trying to do what is best for the kingdom and my family. She could be a potential threat against the kingdom and I don't want to take any chances."

Tears came to Sofia's eyes as Roland realized what he had done, taking her in her arms.

"Do you not trust anyone anymore because of me getting kidnapped?" She sniffed.

"No it's not that. It's just what happened left me shaken up and scared to death of losing you again."

"I...uhm..."

Sofia had gone speechless, as she pulled away, wiping her eyes. She felt his hands ruffle her hair gently.

"I just... I just don't want to have it happen again. I'm only doing this to take precautions Sofia," Roland assured, gently stroking her cheek. "I care about all my children and that includes you. If you want this Izzy to stay then she can. But only until she's fully recovered."

"Really..?" Sofía gasped

"Yes, but once recovered, she must go home. I don't want to attract more of them."

Sofia nodded as Roland noticed a blush on her cheeks. He chuckled softly, ruffling her hair.

Clearly this Izzy was more than a friend.

"Go get some rest now ok?" He told her, "I still need to work, and you need to rest."

Sofia smiled warmly as he let her go. "Yes Daddy."

She yawned, rubbing her eyes.

She then walked out of the room, making her way back down the hall. She looked down the medical's wing hall and saw one of the doctor's come out of Izzy's room as they went the opposite direction. She unfortunately caught a quick glimpse of their gloves which appeared to be stained in blood.

She tried not to feel queasy at the sight, biting her lip.

"She shouldn't be in there." Sofía felt her lips quiver. "It's all my fault."

Sofia hadn't meant to do what she did.

If only she could take it back.

But why? Why would her mind want her to do such a thing?

Why would it hurt the one who'd been nice to her? The one who she shared a kiss that wasn't on the cheek with?

Slowly Sofia crept inside the room and noticed that Izzy was on a cot now.

She appeared to be asleep, her chest heaving up and down slowly.

The cot seemed to be big enough for two people as Sofia couldn't help herself but crawl under the covers.

"What are you doing?" A stern but tired voice called from the door.

"I thought Izzy needed company," Sofia explained.

"She doesn't need company right now! She needs rest."

Sofia, in an improper manner, rolled her eyes. She was a princess. Whoever the person was, they couldn't tell her what to do.

"Sofia, I will not tell you this twice. You need to leave," The now sterner voice muttered as it made its way over to the bed, "She's very vulnerable right now and so is that wound of hers. Unless you want to watch me attempt to unscramble her brain matter and re-fix her skull, I suggest you leave now."

"You forgot I'm a princess," Sofia scoffed. "Only my family and close friends call me Sofia."

"Sofia. I'm not playing games with you. I don't have time for this right now."

"Fine."

Sofia got off the cot, kicked the disrespectful doctor in the shin, and left.

Izzy would be scared if she woke up. Why didn't that doctor understand that?

Adults.. So weird.

She continued the trek to her room. It would be a little weird coming back to her room but would still feel as foreign the first night she slept in her 'new' room?

Probably. She didn't know.

But as her head came in contact with the pillow, she was out like a light.

And before she knew it, even though her eyes were closed, she felt the warmness and light of the morning sun.

It hurt.

But Sofia didn't complain, immediately falling asleep.

Until she felt something make a dent on her bed then it was on her stomach. She sensed it coming closer to her face. Was it who she thought it was?

She yawned, staring at whoever it was as Sofia tried to keep her eyes open.

She just wanted to sleep and for Izzy to be alright.

"Yo Sofia! Is that you girl?"

Clover's voice came to her ears as it seemed he still acted the same as he did before everything that happened but looked a little thinner.

"Yes it's me," Sofia yawned. "I had a long night. Can I please sleep?"

"What?!" The rabbit shrieked, "NO?! Where ya go?! And what was that body you brought with you?! Is it dead! Oh god it might be!" He hopped, cupping her face as best as he could in his paws. "WHY'D YOU BRING A GHOST BACK WITH YOU?!"

"No Clover. She's not dead. Izzy's asleep in the medical wing. I could've been with her but a rude doctor kicked me out."

"Want me to claw him or her when I see them?"

Sofia lifted her head in alarm, "W-What? No! She's already hurt badly, she doesn't need anymore of that."

"I wasn't talking about the girl kid," Clover snickered. "I was talking about the doctor who kicked you out."

Sofia had to giggle a little.

"Wait how did you hear how about that anyway?" She asked.

"A secret passage here, a secret passage there," the rabbit smiled. "I'll let you go back to resting kid. You look exhausted."

Sofia said nothing as she turned over, placing the pillow over her head to block out the sunlight.


End file.
